


Impressions

by Momus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Cumshots, Fingering, Frotting, Hardcore, Intercrural Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Model!AU, Multichapters, Romance, Sex Toys, Thigh sex, aged-up!Au, bi!hinata, handjobs, mild violence, pan!kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 55,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is an aspiring model, has been ever since high school, but standing at only 5'5", he doesn't have a very good shot at his dream career until one day when Ukai Modelling Agency posts an ad looking for a new assistant for one of their top models, Kageyama Tobio.  Hinata sees this as his big chance to get his foot in the door and show the modelling world what he's got, all while stumbling through new romances, new sexual experiences, and coming to terms with his own sexuality in the big city of Tokyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is the start of my Model!Au, something I've been DREAMING of writing for quite some time now. Thank you so much for reading and if you like the story, please support it by leaving kudos and comments.  
> I will say now, updates will be SLOW. I'm starting ANOTHER fic (the Tokyo Ghoul Omega!verse fic for those interested), so I'll be alternating between these two for the time being, so please be patient <3 
> 
> Thanks again for stopping by, I'll see you in chapter 2!
> 
> Oh and P.S.: I'll be updating the tags as I go, there will be characters from other schools.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Edited as of May 23, 2018

* * *

_You’ll never make it._

_You’re too short._

_That's so cute._

_Isn’t that a little **too** ambitious?_

_Be more realistic._

_You’re kidding yourself._

“Ah!”

Hinata woke up to the pounding buzz of his alarm in a cold sweat, his heart beating frantically and his sheets thrown about around him.  He sat up with his knees bent, head resting against them, and breathed heavily to calm himself down.  It had been a long time since he had a dream like that, so why think of it now?

Oh, that’s right; because, today was an extremely important day, probably the most important day of his life.

“Haah…I’m gonna make it, there’s no way I’m giving up now.”

He jumped out of bed and straight to his window, ready to greet the sunshine and take on today like no other! But, as he yanked the curtains open, he froze upon seeing the thundering rain that poured down on Tokyo’s streets and pounded against his window; below, everyone scurried about in a hurry), covered by transparent umbrellas and ponchos of the like while avoiding being splashed by passing cars.

His shoulders sank and his smile faded, but it didn’t deter him; he headed for the bathroom and had a quick shower, followed by an even quicker breakfast before he left his apartment. 

The bustling streets of Tokyo were strongly contrasted to his home in the county; everyone was rushing somewhere, cars honked and maneuvered around pedestrians along the narrow streets, and the sky was blocked by cement crossings and tall buildings, becoming nothing but a faded background amongst the liveliness of the city.  He had moved here just a week ago when he finally got the job he had been waiting on, so adjusting to the overwhelming atmosphere of the city was going to take some time.  Even so, he was lucky enough to find an apartment close to his work; as small as it was, it was only a ten-minute bike ride away, so he was thankful nonetheless. As he sped down the wet, bustling main street, he spotted the black and orange sign displaying the company name on the side of the cement building:

UKAI MODELLING, 5TH & 6TH FLOOR

The building was situated on the corner of two main streets and Ukai Modelling shared it with a cat café above and a small paper business below, with a 24-hour convenience store on the very bottom.  Hinata crossed the street then headed around back to the alleyway, seeking out the bicycle racks next to the rear entrance; after lock-up, he went back to the main entrance since he didn’t have access to the back door.  His heart pounded in his ears when he pushed the door open and climbed up the skinny, grimy stairway, urging him onward and upward until finally…he made it to the fifth floor and pushed the door open.

_This is it, I’m here._

“Hello!  Welcome to Ukai Modelling Agency, how can I help you?”

The girl behind the reception desk was young, possibly still in college, with bright blonde hair that just barely brushed her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes.  Her earnest smile complimented her soft features; belatedly, Hinata realized he’d been admiring for a moment too long.

“M-my name’s Hinata Shouyou, I’m the new—“

“Oh! “ her eyes lit up upon hearing his name, “The new hire, we’ve been expecting you!  My name is Hitoka Yachi, I’m in charge of wardrobe and make-up.”

“Nice to meet you!,” Hinata greeted with a slight bow, “How come you’re behind the desk if you’re in charge of make-up?”

“Uh, we haven’t found a receptionist yet…” she said, scratching the side of her chin awkwardly, ”And technically I’m still in training… anyway, come with me.  I’m sure you’ve met the managers, Ukai Keishin and Itettsu Takeda.” 

Hitoka had a sunny deposition as she spoke, something that Hinata appreciated and often looked for in other people. Having lived in this particular area for such a small amount of time, he’d come to find there was a sense of anonymity in the city, so this was a refreshing interaction, to say the least.

“Yes!  I met them both when I made the day trip here for my interview.”

Hitoka nodded and lead him down the short hallway to the offices on the fifth floor; the smell of old cigarette smoke clung to his nose and although it was a common smell in every public area in Japan, it was a scent Hinata never quite got used to.  Two doors stood open opposite each other, each bearing the name of the managers she had mentioned earlier.  Peeking inside, Hitoka let out a huff.

“They must be in the meeting room, follow me.”

Past the doors, the hallway split into a T-section; down the left were the bathrooms and a cramped kitchen of sorts, complete with a fridge and microwave with a small round table shoved in the corner, and down the right was the meeting room.  As they neared the meeting room, Hinata could hear low voices grumbling from inside and the nervousness he first felt during his interview came rolling back in his stomach.  Yachi knocked on the door politely before entering.

“Ukai-san, Ittetsu-san – Hinata Shouyou is here.”

Together, they stepped through the doorway; Hinata saw Ukai and Ittetsu sitting at the table and across from them sat a lanky blond man -- even sitting, Hinata could tell he was tall.  All three turned to face him, and it was then Hinata recognized the blond once he saw his signature designer glasses with black rims and crisp lenses.

_That’s Tsukishima Kei!_

Hinata beamed and butterflies fluttered in his stomach – he had been a big fan of Tsukishima for a long time.  With his symmetric face and long, smooth hands, he was one of the top models in the accessory industry.  He was always the first face you saw advertising new glasses, watches, rings…anything and everything in the men’s accessory world.  Recently, he had begun advertising men’s underwear, too; his natural talent in the industry inspired Hinata greatly in pursuing the same recognition.

“Hinata.  Good to see you again.”

Ukai spoke, rising from his chair to greet Hinata along with Ittetsu by his side.  Ukai was noticeably taller, with stark blond hair pushed back by a thin headband and a handsome face with strong features.  In comparison, Ittetsu was small with a round face and brown eyes that hid behind large glasses.  His clothes were neat and tidy, while Ukai had more a rough-edged look.

“And you as well, Ukai-san.  Thank you again for hiring me, I won’t let you down.”  Hinata bowed, his hands clasped over each other, then straightened with a wide smile on his face.  In return, Ukai nodded his head, then the two sat down and turned their attention to Tsukishima.

“Tsukishima, we’ll continue our discussion later.  Head on up to the shoot. You too, Hitoka, I’m sure Kiyoko needs your help up there.”

“Yes sir!”

As Hitoka turned, she gently nudged Hinata’s arm with her own and whispered, “Welcome to the group.”

Hinata nodded and smiled back; he was already liking it here and he hadn’t even been up to the photoshoot floor yet where all the models were.  Images of flashing lights, rushing make-up artists, and constant yelling from directors rushed through his mind and already he could feel the buzz of excitement course through him.

Then, a shadow appeared over him and he looked to see the source – it was Tsukishima, his tall figure looming over him, his impeccable glasses gleaming down at him, his face emotionless as he studied all five feet five inches of Hinata with a meticulous eye.

“I didn’t realize we were hiring child models now.” 

All at once, Hinata’s smile faded and his heart dropped at his condescending words; his mouth went dry and memories of past ridicule echoed in his ears.  As mentioned previously, he _had_ been a long-time fan of Tsukishima Kei, until he learned how much of a real-life asshole he was from celebrity blogs and backstage interviews.

“I’m not a child!” Hinata shouted back, but his boldness hardly affected Kei.  He simply smirked and brushed passed Hinata, paying no mind to him whatsoever as he almost closed the door right on him if he hadn’t moved out of the way.  Hinata was left seething.

“Don’t pay attention to him, Hinata.” Ittetsu spoke this time, his voice light and reassuring.  “He has a hard time with new people, but he’s really not that bad.  Come, sit down.”

He motioned to the chair across from he and Ukai and Hinata settled, breathing deep to calm himself before taking the seat – the last thing he needed to do was lose his cool in front of his new bosses.

“I’m sorry for that.  My height is, er…a touchy subject.” He explained, hoping to keep his voice steady and professional without letting on to how much it truly bothered him.

“I can imagine, but we expect all our employees to remain professional, both here and outside.  You aren’t going to like everyone here, as I’m sure not everyone here will like you, but we all have to work together to represent this company.”

Hinata nodded in agreement.

“Takeda’s right.  This company has been around a long time.  Back in the ‘80s and ‘90s, Ukai Modelling was a well-known agency, known for our models’ ability to work with anyone in any setting – our models were at all the top fashion shows, showing off the latest in not only clothing, but with makeup and beauty as well.”

Ukai took a long drag from the leftover stump of his cigarette, then put it out in the ashtray on the table.  The blue-gray smoke wafted over and stung Hinata’s nostrils, but he did his best not to show it.

“But in recent years, we’ve been falling behind.  Fashion and beauty have different meanings now, you can barely please everybody’s sense of taste when everyone has their own idea of what ‘real fashion’ is. In a sense, we can’t keep up.  When my father retired, he passed this company on to me and I came really close to selling the business, but then Takeda came in, brought in some new talent and new ideas, and slowly we’ve been catching up.”

Ittetsu chuckled and a noticeable blush brightened his cheeks.

“I really didn’t do much, this company just needed a modern touch is all.”

“You’re being too modest, you’ve done plenty!”

Together the pair laughed.  It was clear with how comfortable they spoke with one another how close they really were.

“But anyway, none of that has anything to do with you.  You’re here because of Kageyama.”

Hinata straightened when he heard the name.  Kageyama Tobio – he was a new face in the modeling scene, but within just six months he had already made a name for himself.  He had dark hair and fierce, blue eyes, his jaw was angular but his face was soft, and although he wasn’t nearly as tall as some of the other models, he had the perfect lean body type every model strived for.  Needless to say, he gained a large fan-base and multiple contract offers; why he went to Ukai Modelling was still a mystery since the company was so small.

“As you know,” Ittetsu started, “he’s our newest, most popular model.  He’s risen to the top of his career very quickly, and quite honestly I think he still has more to come his way.  As an effect, well…”

“He’s become a real tyrant.”  Ukai finished.  Ittetsu’s lips pressed together into a tight line.

“He’s spoiled, rude, has hardly any social skills, and he doesn’t work well with other models.  But, he’s talented and brings us a lot of business, and it’s due to his talent companies are willing to work with him.  But he needs an assistant, someone to help guide him and keep him in check without him realizing that’s what you’re doing.”

“Like Jiminy Cricket?” Hinata asked – memories of watching old Disney movies with his younger sister Natsu rolled back into his mind.

“Who?”  Ukai cocked an eyebrow and at that moment, Ittetsu leaned towards him and quickly uttered the details of the old movie.  Ukai’s face cleared in realization and he nodded.

“Yeah, exactly, you need to be his cricket.  You’re not the first assistant he’s had either, he goes through them pretty quick, but you seem resilient and determined.  It’s why we hired you.”

Hinata nodded.  “I’ll do my best.”

That’s right – Hinata had moved all the way to Tokyo from his hometown not to be a model, but to be a model’s _assistant_.  The situation was something to laugh at and deep down, Hinata felt embarrassed, the irony not lost to him; he had dreamed of being a model since high school – the high-end clothes, the luxury, the fame, none of that really mattered to him (although it was a nice perk).  What he really adored was the idea of putting himself out there in front of the camera, being adored by it, giving it his all and having every moment captured.  That was what he truly wanted, but let’s face it – no one was going to hire a model who stood merely five feet five inches.  Well, five-point six inches to be exact.  So when Ukai Modelling had put out an advertisement for a new assistant, Hinata saw it as his only opportunity to get his foot in the door of the modeling world and show them what he had to give them. 

And now, he sat in the very meeting room of the said company, starting his first day as Kageyama Tobio’s assistant. His shoulders drooped slightly from the title; as demeaning as it was, he wasn’t planning on being his assistant for long.

“Alright, with that settled, go on and head up to the sixth floor.  That’s where the minor photoshoots happen.”

“For magazine covers or accessory shoots – anything that doesn’t require a lot of space.  Otherwise, the models usually travel to other sites to do the shoots.”  Ittetsu clarified.

“I’m sure Kageyama’s in his dressing room, you’ll know it when you see it.”

Their meeting adjourned and all three rose with work in mind.  Hinata bowed again, then turned to leave the meeting room.  He made his way back down the hallway and out of the main reception area into the stairway and up to the sixth floor.  A big sign reading “UKAI MODELLING ONLY” was splayed boldly across the door and when he stepped through, he entered a whole different world.

The door opened to a completely open space; in the far right corner was a photoshoot set-up complete with a black backdrop, lighting umbrellas, a sturdy and expensive looking tripod with an equally expensive camera situated on top and nearby stood a small table with a laptop.  Off to the left were a couple vanity dressers where models sat to get make-up and hair done, and to the left of that in the corner was a portable rack with various clothing strewn about.  Close to the door on the left was a worn-in couch and coffee table, and to the right was a short hallway, similar to the one downstairs, and along the wall was two dressing rooms before the hallway split into a T-section.  Hinata knew he should go down the hallway, but he was too dazzled by the area before him.

At the vanity, he saw Tsukishima sitting patiently while a tall, pale woman with striking black hair and glasses applied makeup.  To the left, he saw Hitoka frantically putting together outfits and lining them up on the rack for him to change into during the shoot.  As Tsukishima sat, a man with shaggy gray hair circled him, taking photos and chatting him up; Tsukishima didn’t seem to mind. 

“Where’s Kageyama?  He should be here by now getting ready.  You!”

Hinata started – a man with short black hair called to him and at once, everyone in the room turned in his direction.  The husky man hurriedly walked towards him, he didn’t seem angry or annoyed, but he was intimidating nonetheless.

“What are you doing here?  This floor is for Ukai Modelling staff only.”

“Uh—I’m Hinata Shouyou, I’m…Kageyama’s new assistant.”

In the distance, he could hear muffled laughter and he looked to see Tsukishima with his palm hovering over his mouth and obviously amused smile.  Hinata grimaced, feeling his heart sink as the weight of their stares pulled him down uncomfortably; this was not the attention he had in mind.

The man standing before him sighed.  “Nice to meet you Hinata, I’m Sawamura Daichi, director and photographer.  At least, that’s my title.”

He leaned in close, a playful smile on his face, “To be honest, I feel like a babysitter most of the time.”  He snickered at his own joke and Hinata smiled in response.

“Anyway, our shoot is about to start.  Kageyama’s room is just down the hallway there, second door on the left.  Could you please go fetch him for us?”

“Yes sir, I’ll be right back with him.”

Hinata hurried dutifully in the direction of his room, coming face-to-face with the second door on the left of the hallway.  Taking a deep breath, he raised his fist and knocked.

…

Nothing.  He knocked again.

…

Still nothing; but everyone told him Kageyama would be here, so working up his courage, he opened the door.  The room was small and square, with a cramped closet on one side and a small vanity on the other where Kageyama sat hunched over, his hands in his hair with his head resting on the hard surface of the vanity.

“Ah…K-Kageyama-san?”

Slowly, Kageyama raised his head and faced Hinata.  It was him, it was _the_ Kageyama Tobio.  His eyes were even bluer in person and as he stared intensely at Hinata, he got the chill of being starstruck.

“Perfect.  You’re just what I need.”

The chair skidded backward when Kageyama stood and he strode towards Hinata, pulling him in close once he was within reach and slamming the door closed.  Hinata squawked as he was roughly tugged on, his small body lurching forward and colliding with Kageyama’s.

“Hey!  What are you—mmf!”

_What’s happening?  He’s…he’s kissing me!_

One hand slid up the back of his shirt while the other buried itself in his bright orange hair, gently tugging on his locks so his head tilted backward, but Hinata hardly noticed any of those touches because right now, in downtown Tokyo on his first day of work, Kageyama Tobio’s lips were on his, his tongue licking them as if begging for entry.

_This isn’t right!  Why is he kissing me?!  I’m a guy!_

“Come on, let me in,” Kageyama whispered. Hinata was dumbstruck, his mind and body froze with fear and he had no idea what to do.  Luckily enough, his body often acted before his mind could; using whatever strength he could muster, he planted both hands on Kageyama’s chest and roughly shoved him back while pushing himself away as far as humanly possible and clung to the wall for dear life.

“What—what the hell is wrong with you?!”  he cried.  He could still taste the man on his lips and he hurriedly wiped away all remnants of him with the back of his sleeve.

“What are you talking about?!  I need stress relief!”

“That doesn’t mean you go around kissing whoever walks through the door!  And I’m a guy!”

“So?”  Kageyama looked seriously puzzled, and seriously outraged with his hands balled into fists and his shoulders hunched as if he were ready to fight someone.

“Who cares if you’re a guy or a girl.  You’re a groupie, aren’t you?”

Hinata’s jaw dropped in insult.  “A groupie?  No!  I’m your new assistant!”

Kageyama’s eyes went wide and his cheeks turned bright red.

“Oh.”

“’Oh’?  ‘OH’?  That’s all you have to say?”

“I mean, it’s not my fault. You looked like a groupie just standing there all wide-eyed and eyes sparkling.  And the way you said ‘Kageyama-san’” his voice heightened in some weird attempt to mimic Hinata’s naturally high-pitched voice, and by now Hinata was beyond insulted.

“You know, Ukai-san said you were rude and had no social skills, but you’re just…you’re!”

“Watch it, New Assistant, you wouldn’t want to be fired on your first day.”

Hinata’s mouth closed tight – he was right, if he picked a fight now he’d waste all his effort coming here.  He breathed deep to calm himself and remembered what Ittetsu had said to him earlier.

_Stay professional, Hinata.  You won’t like everyone here, but you gotta keep your cool.  Think of the bigger picture._

“I’m sorry.  That was…inappropriate of me.”  Slowly, he came away from the wall and straightened himself out.

“Yeah, it really was.”

_Stay cool, Hinata, stay cool._

“Daichi-san is looking for you, the shoot is going to start soon.”

Silently, Kageyama stared him down and Hinata stared back. Even if he was his assistant, he wasn’t going to be bullied.  Then, Kageyama smirked.

“Okay, let’s get going.”  Kageyama walked briskly passed him and opened the door, stopping once to look back. “What’s your name again?”

“Hinata Shouyou.”

“Alright.  You coming, Hinata?”

Without waiting for his answer, Kageyama headed down the hallway, leaving Hinata to his thoughts.  Was he really ready for this?  Or, was he really _willing_ to put up with this just for a shot at his dream career of being a world-renown model?

The answer was simple: anything was worth working past in order to live out his dream.

He shook the effects of his recent trauma from his mind and gently patted down his clothing, straightening out any rough spots.  With one look in the mirror and a quick fix of his hair, he was ready to take on the day.  With his goal in mind, he left the small dressing room and silently closed the door behind him with a soft click of the lock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Edited as of May 23, 2018  
> Art was commissioned, artist wishes to remain anonymous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know I said updates were going to be slow, but not even I thought they were going to be THIS SLOW.  
> Sorry about that.  
> Besides work and other social things, I'm now trying to move in with the boyfriend and between all that, I somehow injured my back and I had to take a week off work (kinda good, kinda bad), AND I had to take a trip to the emergency room. Without going into details, I'm fine. My back still hurts and I gotta take it easy, but there's no infection or damage. I'm still on my week off of work, so I'm trying to focus on getting some writing done and updating my YouTube channel since there's a bazaillion games coming out this month.
> 
> Anywho, please leave a kudos and comment if you like the story, and tell your friends! Thank you <3

“Kageyama!  Move closer to Tsukishima.”

“Do I have to?  Why doesn’t he move closer to _me_?”

Daichi groaned aloud and barked the order again until Kageyama finally stepped in closer; Tsukishima remained professional as ever, of course.

Hinata should have been helping, but he was too busy admiring the set.  This was his first time at a real photo shoot, on a real set, with real equipment!  So, whatever Kageyama was doing to make Daichi’s job all that more difficult wasn’t a concern to him; rather, he busied himself with the man known as Sugawara Koshi – or “Suga” as he prefers -- he was the one who was photographing Tsukishima earlier when he was getting hair and makeup done.

“The backstage photos are just as important as the ones taken during the shoot.  Models aren’t just pretty people to look at and show off clothes, they’re idols and celebrities, so how they act _and_ look backstage is important to fans and potential clients.” He explained as-a-matter-of-factly.  He was kind and caring, always informative and willing to help when help was needed; Hinata could tell he was going to like him. 

Together, they stood hunched over at the laptop, watching as the photographs Daichi took were immediately uploaded to the screen.  Although Daichi was the director and controlled most of the shoot, Suga was responsible for public relations; so, aside from dealing with the media, handling their website, voicing which companies to associate with and who to avoid, it also meant he had a say in what photos to use and seeing them first-hand when they were fresh aided with decision-making.  Today the plan was to shoot for a new line of men’s suits, then Tsukishima would leave for his appointment with a watch company while Kageyama handled the new underwear line.

The appointment was in thirty minutes and this shoot was meant to be finished an hour ago.  Due to Kageyama’s “difficult” nature, it was going much longer than expected.

“I don’t understand why Tsukishima is in front.  I should be the one the camera sees first.”  Kageyama protested.

“I was with Moar’s Suits first; I match their clientele more.  It only makes sense I’m featured.”  Tsukishima retorted.

“How do you match their clientele?  I fill the suits out better than you do.”

“You clearly don’t know how to wear a suit then.”

Kageyama turned and scowled at Tsukishima right when Daichi snapped a photo.  The result showed a tall, handsome blond man staring charmingly off camera while a broody co-worker glared and bared his teeth.

“He looks like he just lost a job or something and blames Tsukishima for it,” Hinata whispered and Suga couldn’t help but laugh.   Daichi, however, did not find it amusing.

“Okay, let’s just stop this for the day.  Tsukishima, get changed and head on down to your appointment, I’ll call the driver and have the car waiting downstairs. Kageyama, just…go get something to eat.  We’ll start in an hour.”

Without even looking at Kageyama, Tsukishima turned his back and left for Hitoka who swiftly helped him out of the suit.  To others, it was probably odd that someone was undressing so boldly out in the open, but in modeling it was a natural occurrence;  there was no time to be shy when you needed to be in the next outfit within seconds.  His cold-shoulder only angered Kageyama more and he stomped off to his dressing room; Hinata took that as his cue and jumped into action, following him briskly.  He had just managed to squeeze into the room before Kageyama slammed the door loudly, making Hinata jump from the sudden sound.

“I can’t believe that guy!  He’s so full of himself!  ‘I was with Moar’s suits first so it makes sense that **I’m** featured.’  It’s not like he’s the only man in the world that wears suits!”

“But Kageyama-san, if he’s been with the company for longer, then he’s a recognizable face.  It’s the same reason watch companies want him.”

“Screw that!  It’s all Daichi, he just hates working with me and he’s trying to keep me down!”

“I don’t think Daichi-san would do that, he seems like a nice man.  And if you really were a burden, Ukai-san would have fired--“

“Shut up!”

He roughly tugged at his suit jacket, grunting each time he struggled with a button and although Hinata was frustrated, he couldn’t help but pity him.

“Here, let me help you.”

“I don’t need your help; I can undress myself.”  Again, he tore at the buttons and the cufflinks, tossing them aside onto the vanity and Hinata stood by in horror.

“Just let me do it!  You’re going to— “

“Fine!  Do it!”

Though he gave in, he wasn’t defeated, rather he challenged Hinata to undress him and Hinata took it on; he didn’t even care that he was currently undressing a rising star model -- every fangirl’s dream -- he just wanted to spare the suit an undeserved torment.  His fingers deftly worked at the buttons, undoing each one gently until he was finally able to remove the jacket, then the collared shirt, and before he knew it his fingers were at the zipper of his pants.  Had Kageyama not grabbed his wrist to stop him, he would have unwittingly kept going.

“What are you— _oh.”_

“’Oh?  Is that all you have to say?’” Kageyama repeated his first words back to him – he was angry, insulted, embarrassed even!  And yet the way his voice dipped low, the way his fingers held his wrist and his half-lidded eyes stared him down…Hinata shook with a chill and found himself unable to react.

“S-sorry, I got carried away.”  His cheeks burned a bright red and he quickly pulled his hand out of his grasp and stepped back.

“Did you?  I hadn’t noticed.”

Again with that low voice, it was infuriating. Did Kageyama really think Hinata was into that kind of stuff?  Was into _men?_ Of course he wasn’t, yet as Kageyama stepped forward, his predatory gaze locked on to Hinata’s tiny frame, his heart thumped in his chest in what he could only guess was fear – it was the only logical explanation.

“I-I’m going to Sirens for coffee!  Text me what you want!”

In half a second, Hinata was out the door and down the hallway, wanting to run far, far away, but if he wanted to avoid any more negative attention he needed to slow down and keep calm; so, he slowed to a hurried walk, acting as if he was on a very important mission ordered by the tyrannical Kageyama Tobio and it seemed to work.  Sawamura and Suga were hugged in close at the laptop reviewing the photos while Hitoka and Kiyoko were nowhere to be seen, possibly out to lunch, who knows, who cares, as long as they weren’t around to question what the hell had just happened.  Once he left the building, he ran down the stairway and swung the front door open, a gust of wind hitting his face, and it was then he came to a crossroad.

To his left was the alley where his bike waited and to his right was Sirens, just a block down and around the corner.  Should he take his bike and go?  It was his first day, no one had expectations of him yet, he was just a country kid fresh to the city.  They’d say he couldn’t handle it, that Kageyama was too much for him and that he had gone through yet another assistant.  He could move back home, back to where it was safe and familiar.

_And do what?  Spend my days at the community center playing volleyball waiting for another golden opportunity?_

It was that, or go get a coffee for Kageyama and endure his torment, and neither one was desirable.

However, the embarrassment of returning home unsuccessful wasn’t an option.  He wasn’t going to prove all the nay-sayers right, so he turned down the block and headed for the coffee shop.  It had stopped raining, but the sky was blocked by an overcast of gray clouds and a cold wind blew non-stop through the city; even so, the trees were greener, he felt warmer in his coat, and the dank city smelled of rich soil.  There was still something to enjoy on this cold day and in that, Hinata found solace.

* * *

The walk to the coffee shop cleared his head, but as soon as he got there he realized he had no idea what Kageyama liked or if he even drank coffee.  He ordered a simple coconut milk coffee and hoped for the best, choosing not to stress too much over it; by the time he got back, Kageyama was already in makeup for the next shoot wearing a soft, plush white robe.  Kiyoko calmly and expertly applied his foundation while Hitoka stood nearby taking mental notes and of course, Suga was there taking backstage photos except unlike Tsukishima, Kageyama showed much less finesse during hair and make-up.  Every time the make-up brush touched his skin he flinched – he clearly wasn’t used to having someone do his makeup even though he’s already been in the business for over six months.

“Kageyama-san, I’m back.”

Their eyes locked in the mirror and Kageyama remained quiet; Hinata knew he was in trouble, but he did his best not to show his guilty face.

“Um, I wasn’t sure what to get you, you never texted me.”

“I don’t have your number.” He answered bluntly.

“Oh.”

_Right.  Good job, Hinata._

“Uh…. sorry.  I got you a coconut milk with coffee overtop.”

As Hinata held the drink out to him, he saw Kageyama eye the drink through the mirror.  He watched him contemplate it, saw him gulp down a tempting thirst, before finally turning away.

“I can’t drink that.  You should know better.  Cream is fattening.”

“Kageyama-san, don’t be so hard on him.  It’s his first day.”  Hitoka spoke up quietly, wanting to defend Hinata without over-stepping her boundaries.  Hinata smiled at her in appreciation.

“Which is why he should be trying extra hard not to piss me off.  But whatever.  Next time, get me a lemonade, or really anything without cream.”

_‘Next time’. So I’m not totally out yet!_

“Okay, you’re ready.  You really should take better care of your skin, Kageyama, I had to cover up a couple pimples that are showing through.”  Kiyoko was quiet, polite, but she spoke her mind and with her naturally breath-taking looks, people listened.

“I break out when I’m stressed, I can’t help it.”

“Excuses.”

Kageyama scoffed and rose from his seat towards the photoshoot area.  Hinata was unsure what to do with the drink, so he offered it to Hitoka who eagerly accepted it.  Turns out, she loves coconut milk and her cheeks turned pink with glee; Hinata was starting to admire her more and more.

“Hinata!  Come here.”  Suga patted the chair next to him in front of the laptop and Hinata left, joining him by his side. 

“Okay, ready Kageyama?” asked Daichi almost sullenly.

Kageyama gave a nod and removed the robe that blocked out his frame, revealing his toned body, adorned only by Kelvin Clein's boxer briefs that hugged his hips perfectly.  Instantly, his serious demeanor melted away; his expression softened, his body relaxed, and his eyes warmed.  He was a completely different person in front of the camera, at least to those who knew what he was like behind it, but to the audience, he was someone you wanted to talk to, someone you lusted after and loved – he was a total idol and he knew it.  Even Daichi was different, he was much more energized as he directed Kageyama.

“Perfect!  Show your hips more – just like that, hold it! Show off the logo!”

Kageyama did as he was told, but also improvised his own looks and poses, making sure to keep his hips the main focus since this was an advertisement for a new men’s underwear line.  His transformation from snotty model to a sultry, handsome stranger was flawless and swift – he took no time at all to get into character and took on his new role with full force.

“We really are lucky to have someone like Kageyama.” Suga spoke up and Hinata hummed, not really listening because he was so enraptured with the photoshoot and imagining himself up there in front of the camera.

“He’s tough to work with sometimes, but he’s not a bad guy.”

“Yeah.”  _He’s just bossy, arrogant, and thinks he owns people.  But sure, not a bad guy._

The photos popped up on the laptop in quick succession and Hinata admired each and every one – Daichi was proving to be a highly skilled photographer.

“Hinata, why are you here?  You don’t seem like an assistant.”

Finally, Hinata looked away and gave Suga his full attention.

“Are you saying I’m bad at my job?”

“Well…” Suga sheepishly looked away and Hinata couldn’t help but smile in amusement. “I wouldn’t say you’re ‘bad’, but you don’t seem like someone who enjoys being told what to do.”

To that, Hinata agreed.  Most of the time, Hinata is actually quite easy-going and loves interacting with people, but all his life he’s been underestimated due to his size and natural optimism.  So when people talk down to him and treat him like he’s nothing more than a sidekick, it tends to push a few sensitive buttons.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

“So then why are you working as Kageyama’s assistant?”

“Well…” Was it safe to tell Suga?  He was nice enough, but Hinata wasn’t sure if he should drop his real intentions on him.

“I…”

“Hinata, we need you over here.”  Daichi called and Hinata perked up.  He hopped off his chair, abruptly ending his conversation with Suga.  For now, anyway.

_Maybe they need someone to step in?  None of the other models are here, so I could be his last resort.  Good thing I did those extra push-ups last night._

“What do you need, Sawamura-san?”

“I need you to help oil up Kageyama.”

“What!  W-why me?”

“Kageyama’s particular about who is allowed to prep him so we usually get his assistant to do it.”

“What, you can’t do it yourself??”  Hinata spoke to Kageyama now, which Kageyama merely scoffed in response.

“Of course I can, it’s my back I need help with.  Hurry up.”

After squeezing out a small amount of oil into his own palm, Kageyama held the bottle out to Hinata.  He was mortified, not only because he had to rub oil on Kageyama’s body, but because he was so shallow he _chose_ who did it and of course, he got his new, fresh-out-of-the-country boy to do the job.

_Surely this is sexual harassment.  How can he get away with this?_

Reluctantly, Hinata took to the bottle and Kageyama got to work on rubbing his chest, his abs, and his arms with the lubricant.

“Um, why are we doing this again?”  Hinata asked.

“The oil reflects light and since most of these photos will be black and white, it will give a different look than the non-oil ones.”

Daichi was quick and precise with his explanation, clearly wanting to get started with the shoot and Hinata had no reason to say no; he was Kageyama’s assistant after all.  Swallowing his pride, he squeezed a fair dollop of the stuff into his palm and dove in, starting at Kageyama’s shoulders and working his way down to his waist, making sure to get between his shoulder-blades and over the back of his triceps where Kageyama missed.  While he rubbed the oil in, he had to admit Kageyama was fairly toned; his muscles were big enough to show without needing to flex, yet small enough that he didn’t look like a gym-obsessive hulk.  He had the look of an athlete, something that many models died for.

“Hey, you’re pretty good at this. Maybe I should make you give me a backrub later.”

_‘Make’ me give you one, huh?_

That word pushed the wrong button – in retort, Hinata pressed his thumbs on a particularly hard knot between his shoulder-blades, making Kageyama yelp and arch away.  Hinata snickered, full of pride and vengeance until Kageyama whipped around and all but snarled at him; Hinata was scared, but he wasn’t ready to run away and he bared his teeth right back.

“Enough you two!”   Suga scolded and instantly, the pair gave each other their space.

“Let’s get this over with.  Back in position, Kageyama.”

Kageyama turned back to the photo area and Hinata left to go wash his hands, muttering to himself on the way about how immature and animalistic Kageyama was (completely ignoring his own immaturity, of course).  When he returned, Kageyama and Daichi were fully engrossed in the shoot; Hinata wanted to go and watch, but upon seeing Suga he realized he might not be in the mood to deal with him right now after the scolding.  He felt lost, uncertainty overwhelmed him as he tried to find something to do, but then Hitoka was by his side, smiling and as cheerful as ever, and suddenly he wasn’t so stressed anymore.

“Hey Hinata, are you okay?”

“Hitoka-chan, hi!  I’m…I’m good.  Kageyama can be a bit much.” 

“Don’t feel too bad about it, everyone has had their fights with him, even Suga-san if you can believe it.”

Hinata looked at Suga who was the very definition of calm and tried to picture him in an argument with Kageyama – he couldn’t decide who would be scarier.

“You won’t get fired for it either, so don’t worry about that.  If Ukai-san fired everyone that got into a fight with Kageyama, no one would be working here.  He’s difficult to work with, but you’ll get used to it.”

A darkness loomed over Hinata on that last sentence – the last he wanted was to be used to working with someone like Kageyama.  If he were lucky, he’d get his dream modeling job and go to a different company far, far away from him.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean that you’ll be with him forever.  I just meant, uh— “

“It’s okay, I know what you meant.  You’re too nice to curse someone like that.”

Hitoka’s eyes went wide and she gasped at the rude comment, but then she broke down into a quiet giggle and Hinata laughed along with her.

_She has the cutest dimples when she’s laughing…maybe I can end this day on a good note._

“Um, Hitoka-chan— “

“Yachi.  You can call me Yachi.”  She corrected with a smile.

“Yachi.  Do you want to go for dinner tonight?”

For a moment, her smile faded and the worst, most horrible wave of nausea hit Hinata when he realized he was about to be shot down.

“N-not as a date!  I meant as colleagues!  It’s just, you’ve been the nicest person here and I think we’d be really good friends, s-so I thought— “

“No, no!  I mean, yes!  I’d like to go for dinner with you tonight, and it doesn’t have to be as colleagues.  I think a date sounds terrific.”

Her smile returned and her brown eyes glimmered when she answered.  A rush of relief washed over Hinata and he smiled back, hoping he looked just as infatuated as she did.

“Perfect.  I don’t really have a car, maybe we could meet somewhere?”

“Sure thing.  I’ll think of a place and shoot you a message later.  Oh, um, I guess we should exchange numbers.”

“R-right.”

They both fumbled to get their phones out, each laughing at each other’s obvious nervousness, then exchanged information.  Afterward, Yachi left to go manage the front desk and Hinata joined Suga by the laptop, no longer worrying about his earlier confrontation or the scolding he received.  In fact, the entire incident was gone from his mind; all he could think about now was his dinner date with Yachi.

* * *

By the end of the shoot, it was five o’clock and everyone was getting ready to head home.  Kageyama was in his dressing room cleaning himself off and changing, Yachi and Kiyoko-san were tidying up the makeup area and cleaning their brushes, and of course, Daichi and Suga were looking over the photos from the day and sorting through the top picks.  Hinata was basically ready to go since he didn’t bring much with him, but before he could leave his phone dinged in his jacket pocket.

**> >Hey!  Is 7pm good for dinner?  Kiyoko is going to show me stuff, so I’ll be here a while.**

**Yup!  7pm sounds great.**

**> >Great, I’ll send you the address later.  You like omurice, right?**

Hinata turned around to see Yachi across the studio looking down at her phone.

“Yachi!”  he called, earning her attention right away.  He gave her a thumbs up, and she returned it with one of her own.

_Tonight’s going to be great.  Just a couple more hours._

“Oi, Hinata!  Don’t go yet.”

Hinata froze – he was so close to escaping; why did he have to stop?  Kageyama walked over to his side in no hurry whatsoever and flipped his phone open.

“Give me your info, in case I need you.”

“If you need me won’t we be at work together anyway?”

“Not always.  Hurry up!”

Hinata rolled his eyes and took out his phone, exchanging his information with Kageyama and making sure to change his name to “Bakeyama” in his phone; it was little things like this that got him through the toughest days.

“What are you doing tonight?”

“Uhh….” Hinata thought back to his date.  There was no way he was going to tell Kageyama, he’d find some way to ruin it.

“Nothing really…”

“Good, come out with me then.  I’m meeting some people for karaoke.”

“What?!  _You_ like karaoke?” Hinata snorted, chuckling at the thought of Kageyama going full-blown idol mode and actually singing at karaoke.

“I’m not going for the karaoke, dumbass.  Trust me, you want to come.”

Hinata eyed Kageyama suspiciously.  “After everything that happened today, you think I trust you?”

Kageyama groaned, his eyes rolling so far back into his head they were almost purely white.

“There’s going to be a bunch of models there.  That’s all I’m saying.  If you want to find out who, you have to come.”

The word ‘models’ had him just about ready to jump, but then Yachi popped back into his mind and he was suddenly wracked with indecision.

“I’ll only go if I get to leave by 6:30. There’s a, uh, show on at seven that I can’t miss!”

“Yeah whatever.  Just come, everyone’s headed over there already.”

Kageyama marched forward and disappeared through the door to the stairway; Hinata held back only because his stomach was beginning to tighten into a knot.  Something told him he shouldn’t go, but he needed to. Part of being a successful model was networking, and this might be his only chance to meet other models from other agencies.  He had to go.  Steeling himself, he left the studio behind him and hurried to join Kageyama.

* * *

It was 5:45 p.m. by the time they got to the karaoke studio. It was a lesser known studio owned by a smaller company, supposedly someone’s Aunt and Uncle owned it, so everyone came here not only to support them but to avoid the crowds and paparazzi as well.  Hinata ended up leaving his bicycle behind so they could be driven to the studio, meaning Hinata had no quick way of escaping if he needed and for whatever reason, that made the knot in his stomach tighten even further.

The studio was on the main floor of a business building, with other clubs and smaller businesses above, down the alleyway off the main road; it was actually quite further in and Hinata wondered how people were able to find their way to the main road after a night of heavy drinking. 

When they entered the business, Kageyama didn’t even need to check in or announce himself; instead, he turned the corner by the desk and made his way far down the hallway until they came to one of the rooms.  Upon entering, music blasted from the room as two people were already up and singing while others remained seated and worked on their drinks; right away, Hinata could recognize some of the faces and his heart all but stopped.

“Tobio-chan!  You made it!”

It was Oikawa Tooru, an all-too-familiar face in the modeling world.  He had been modeling since he was a child and since his start with GA-P Kids, his career took off due to his natural charm, his enchanting charisma, and his flawless good looks.  He had the appearance of an actor, with perfectly styled brown hair, lustrous brown eyes, and high cheekbones.  He had been riding the peak of his career for some time, doing everything from clothing to sports to accessories, so it wouldn’t come as a surprise if he moved on to acting once his modeling career sizzled.

“Don’t I always come?”  Kageyama stated, taking a seat on the bench and pouring himself a glass of the beer from the community pitcher.  Hinata slid in right next to him, ignoring the fact they were basically rubbing against each other on the tiny bench because right now he was surrounded by top models.

Next to Oikawa sat Iwaizume Hajime – everyone knows he’s Oikawa’s best friend.  He joined the modeling scene shortly after Oikawa and together they’ve taken Japan and other parts of the world by storm; there was nowhere you could look without seeing their faces.  Iwaizume was dressed in crisp jeans, a flannel shirt, and a leather jacket.  With his shortly cut hair and stubbled, strong jaw, he rocked the bad-boy look.

After him was Azumane Asahi.  He started modeling during high school when he and his volleyball team made it to the national championship.  During the games, an agent spotted him and offered him a side-career in modeling while he played volleyball. Rumour had it, he rejected the offer, confident he was going to be a national volleyball star, but then his team lost and shortly after high school, he was seen in magazines and sports apparel commercials.  When Hinata first heard of him, it was hard to believe he was a high school student; he had a goatee and long, brown hair that was usually tied off in a ponytail, so he looked much older than he actually was.  Not to mention, he was tall and muscular, looking more like a delinquent than a model.  Tonight, his hair was loose and he wore a light white dress shirt with the top buttons open, giving him the appearance of a Caribbean lover you meet during a summer vacation.

“Is this all?  Anyone else coming?”  Kageyama asked.

“Ennoshita said he might come, and I think Tsukishima is coming.”

“Ugh, if that’s the case then I won’t be here long.”

“Ah Tobio-chan, you really need to stop being so angry all the time.  You’ll get wrinkles that way.”

Kageyama clicked his tongue and took another big gulp of his beer.  Hinata sat quietly at the edge of the bench, too star-struck to say anything, but he wasn’t in hiding for very long.

“And who’s this, Tobio-chan?  Did you kill off your old servant already?”

“Shut up!”

_Oh crap, I’m being acknowledged by Oikawa Tooru.  Don’t screw this up._

“Uh, hi.  I’m Hinata Shouyou.”

“Hinata Shouyou, hmm?  I’m Oikawa Tooru, this is Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizume clicked his tongue and shot an annoyed look to Oikawa.

“I’m Iwaizume Hajime, _not_ ‘Iwa-chan’.”

Oikawa merely chuckled, ignoring the poisonous glance he just received.

“Right, I know who you guys are.”  _Shut up Hinata, don’t say it!_ “I’ve been— “

“And I’m Nishinoya Yuu!” -- “And I’m Tanaka Ryu!”

Suddenly, the two singers ended their song and interrupted the group right when Hinata was about to admit he had been long-time fans of both Iwaizume and Oikawa, throwing themselves onto Hinata and Kageyama and laughing all the while.   He just about shot himself in the foot for thinking it was a good idea to tell the top two models in Tokyo that not only was he a lowly assistant, but that he was a _fan._ No one needed to know, especially them.  Whoever these guys were, they just saved Hinata from himself.

Kageyama roared – during their rowdy introduction, they knocked over Kageyama’s glass; lucky for them, it was already empty.

“How can you two already be this drunk?!”

“We started early!”  Nishinoya cried, his teeth gleaming as he smiled.  He was short, possibly even shorter than Hinata, but his black hair was styled upwards to add to his height with a bright blond streak up the middle.  Hinata could tell he was a ball of energy just from how he bounced around and talked excitedly about _everything._

Then there was his partner, Tanaka.  Absolutely terrifying and intimidating, with his height and broad shoulders, shaved head and pierced lip paired with the jagged jean vest and spiked combat boots, he was a whole other deal Hinata didn’t want to mess with.  He was the type that got in your face just from one bad look -- even if it wasn’t directed at him.

So why were they here?  They weren’t models as far as Hinata could tell.

“Uh, w-who are you guys?”  Hinata bravely asked once the pair were off he and Kageyama and were back to chugging their drinks.

“We’re Kageyama’s bodyguards!”  Nishinoya said proudly, his arms crossing his puffed up chest.

“We help stop the fangirls and paparazzi from bombarding him while he’s out making public appearances.” Replied Tanaka.

“Oh, so then shouldn’t you guys be, y’know, guarding him and not drinking?”

They both shot him a confused look and he wondered if he had just asked a stupid question.

“Well we’re off duty now!  Ukai-san said there was nothing going on today so we had a day off!”

“What?  But—ow! “

Before he could continue, Hinata’s foot was promptly stomped on and he looked to the only possible culprit – Kageyama.

“What the heck?”  he whispered.  Kageyama only shook his head and made a “kill it” motion with his hand waving in front of his throat.  For whatever reason, no one wanted either of them there today.  So instead, he turned back to Oikawa.

“Um, so Oikawa, this might sound…stupid, but aren’t you and Kageyama rivals?  That’s what the media says anyway.”

For a moment, Oikawa and Kageyama looked to each other and within that small glance, Hinata could see years of memories transpiring between them, though nothing was explicitly said.  It was something one could only notice if they were paying attention.

“It’s true we were rivals back in the day.  Tobio-chan and I have known each other for quite some time, back to our high school days – I was his senpai.”

Kageyama remained silent, choosing to focus his attention on his drink.

“I was gone from school a lot due to my modeling career, but I still kept up with volleyball and every time our schools met for training or tournaments, he would be there ready to ask me questions about how to be a top model.  It was annoying.”

“That’s harsh.” Muttered Kageyama.

“And true.  Then I heard he became a model and I just about lost it.  We broke into arguments, couldn’t work together on sets, hell we couldn’t even be in the same room together.  But now, we’re okay.  I think we’ve both grown up a little.  Still, he’ll never be as pretty as me, especially if he keeps pounding back his drinks like that.”

At that, Kageyama shot him the evil eye around the rim of his glass, chugging back his drink and slamming it down once it was gone, leaving behind only the frothy white bubbles dribbling down the glass.

“Well then, Hinata Shouyou, now that you’ve met the crew,” Oikawa started as he poured a glass of beer for Hinata, “we wish you luck.  God knows the hell you’re about to endure with Kageyama.”

“Hey!”

To that, Oikawa raised his glass, as did Iwaizumi, Tanaka, Azumane, and Nishinoya.  Hinata looked around himself at the models he was currently sitting with a surge of excited giddiness struck him; he raised his glass, clinking it against Oikawa’s.

“Cheers!”

The room exploded with laughter, even from Iwaizume, and Hinata settled in for a night of entertainment.

* * *

It was now 6:15 p.m., Hinata needed to get going, but every attempt he made was snuffed out by “another drink” and “one more song”, then Tsukishima and his friend, Yamaguchi Tadashi, showed up which called for another round of drinks until finally, it was 6:45 p.m. and now he really needed to leave if he was going to make it to his date.

“Listen everyone, thank you all for such a good time, but I really have to go now!”

He stood up from the table hoping to slink away before he could be pulled back again, but unexpectedly his vision went spotty, his head swayed like water inside a bowl, and he could barely put one foot in front of the other without hanging on to something.  He was drunk -- he knew he shouldn't have taken on Nishinoya's drinking challenge.

“Chibi-chan, are you going to be okay?”

Sometime during the evening Oikawa decided that was Hinata’s nickname and while he was thrilled, he also hated it. It only highlighted his weak height even more.

“Y-yeah, I’ll be okay. Jus’ need some air is all.”

“I think you need to hit the bathroom. C’mon, I’ll take you.”

Kageyama left his seat and held on to Hinata’s shoulders, guiding him out the room and down the hall to the bathrooms.  Inside, Hinata headed for the sink and splashed some cold water on his face.

“Ah…’at feels’so nice.  I can’t believe I got drunk.  Right ‘fore my date, too. Shhhhit.”

“Date?  What date?”

“Uh…”

_Crap, I let it slip!  Whatever, no point in keeping it a secret now._

“I…had a date with Yachi tonight.  It was a’seven.  I was hopin’ to be outta here before then, but it doesn’t look like I’ll make it.  Ugh…I’ll just call her—no, I’m drunk, if she hears me slurring she’ll know.  Better just tes her.”

He searched through his pockets, ‘ah-ha’ing when he found it in his back jean pocket and flipped it open. He had unread messages, most likely from Yachi and the guilt of his actions hit him like a wrecking ball.  He started typing, doing his best to come up with some excuse as to why he couldn’t make it, but before he could finish he was startled from behind – arms held him tight by his chest and stomach and the smell of alcohol wafted towards him as hot breath hit his bare neck.

“Wha—wha’s going on.”  He looked to the mirror in front of him, Kageyama was behind, holding him tight against him. Their eyes locked and flashbacks of that time in the studio hit him and suddenly he was very, very afraid.

“How could you _possibly_ go on a date with her when I’m right here?”  Kageyama growled lowly into Hinata’s ear, making him shiver.

“What are you doin’? This is weird, even fer you.”

“I know you like me, I can tell.” He whispered, finishing it off with a harsh nibble of Hinata’s earlobe.

“W-wait, I can’t—ah!”

Something was in his pants, grabbing and stroking him.  He risked a glance in the mirror; Kageyama still held him tight with his arm across his chest and Hinata held on to his arm while his other hand was currently down the front of his pants, his zipper open and his cock out.  He was being fondled by Kageyama, by _a man_.  He couldn’t stand it.

“S-stop!  This’is weird!”

“You can’t say that when you’re this hard.  Look at you, my hands already wet with your cum.  That’s so fucking hot.”

His voice was low again and Hinata ground his teeth against the chill that threatened in his spine.  Then, Kageyama’s tongue was on his neck, gliding up the length to his ear before suctioning his lips to the sensitive skin and kissing his way back down.

“Ah…haah!”

Hinata needed to fight back.  He wasn’t into this, into men doing these kinds of things, but whenever he tried to push back Kageyama would do something that made him weak in the knees and took away all his strength.  He was finding himself even more light-headed than before and it seemed like each time he denied it, more cum dripped from his cock onto Kageyama’s hand.

“Kage…yama.  I’m’scared.”

“The first time with a guy is always a little scary.  I won’t hurt you. C’mon, tell me how good you feel.”

Kageyama resumed kissing his neck and loosened his grip on Hinata’s chest; he could bolt now if he wanted, this was his chance.

_But…I don’t want to.  It’s good.  It feels good!_

“Tell me.  Hinata… _Hinata_.”

“Ngh!  It’s…good.”

“Again.”

“It’s good!  D-don’t stop!”

That seemed to rile him up.  His hand worked Hinata’s dick harder, faster, his hand gliding with the slickness of his cum and Hinata looked down so he could actually believe what was happening.  His foreskin slid back and forth easily, each stroke eliciting more of the clear fluid and sending a warming, pleasurable spike out from his groin and to the rest of his body.  He felt hot like he was going to boil from the inside out but he didn’t want it to stop.  His tongue was loose and heavy in his mouth as he panted and his throat hurt from how parched he was, yet none of that was noticeable against the stark hotness of Kageyama’s hand around his cock, the feel of his wet tongue on his neck, or the hard, hefty erection that currently pressed against him.  Normally, that sort of thing would disgust him, but right now feeling it on his ass turned him on more than anything else.  Looking in the mirror again, he’s never looked this lewd in his entire life.

“You feel that?”

“Yeah” he answered breathlessly.

“That’s all yours.  You make me this hard.”

As if to prove a point, Kageyama rolled his hips and ground his hardness against Hinata’s ass and Hinata actually moaned from how good it felt.

“S-stop!  Gonna cum!”

“Do it, cum for me.  I wanna watch you cum all over this sink.”

“Kageyama!  I’m…I’m…hngh!”

All the tension in his body unwound all at once and Hinata mewled desperately as he came and released himself over the sink, the chrome tap, and Kageyama’s knuckles.  His body writhed from the intense release and Kageyama rolled with him, making sure to keep his hard dick against him at all times while he gently jerked the last of Hinata’s orgasm out of him. 

He was a pathetic sight, Hinata thought, all hunched over the cum-covered sink, his cheeks flushed and lips wet, eyelids drooping and heavy and hair all dishevelled.  All he got was a hand job in the bathroom of a karaoke bar, but he looked as if he got the best sex of his life.  In his post-orgasmic haze, the weight of the situation finally fell upon him.

“Oh…oh my god.”

“Did that feel good?”  Kageyama was leaning over him, whispering calmly in his ear. 

“Y-yeah, but.  Oh my god, w-we—I—oh my god!”

“Sh, don’t think about it right now.  You’re drunk, I’m drunk.  It’s too much.  Let’s get you a cab.”

Slowly, they left the bathroom and Kageyama guided Hinata down the dark alley to the main street where he hailed him a taxi. How could he not think about this?  He’s known Kageyama for a day, _less than a day!_ They were fighting not five hours ago and now they’re out to karaoke drinking together, singing together, and now…giving each other handjobs in the bathroom?  What the hell had he gotten himself in to?

All those thoughts would have to wait until morning, because as soon as Hinata got into the backseat of the cab and told the driver his address, the soothing warmth calmed his nerves and drunken mind, and he was out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Edited as of May 23, 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU EVERYONE for your patience, you're all so lovely and supportive <3  
> I also want to share some fanart my close friend drew for me for my birthday, which you can view [here](http://mitamakoto.tk/post/152061563081/happy-birthday-binch-i-hope-you-like-it)
> 
> Enjoy!!

The next morning hit Hinata like someone had just beat him with a bag of oranges; he had woken up long before his alarm and apart from the gut-wrenching nausea that bubbled in his stomach, thoughts of the previous night kept him from going back to sleep.  

_“My hand’s already wet with your cum.  That’s so fucking hot.”_

“Gahh…what the heck!”

Hinata’s face burned with embarrassment and he wrapped himself in his blankets until he had effectively made himself into a plush blanket burrito.

_Kageyama touched me.  He made me cum all over the sink.  And I…I liked it._

His eyes went wide, his face burned hotter.

“N-no…no, no, no, no.  That can’t be right.”

_I was drunk.  I always get horny when I’m drunk.  Maybe he knew??  No, how could he.  But still!  I only liked it because I was drunk, NOT because I’m gay._

“I’m not gay.  I’m not gay.  But…but he’s gay!  Oh, my god, Kageyama Tobio is gay!”

There were plenty of rumours going around that Kageyama was gay, but magazines and gossip blogs were always pointing figures at some new male celebrity and making the same claims just to stir up fans, so Hinata never gave them much weight.  But _now --_ what was he supposed to do with this new information?  Did others know?  Did Ukai, Suga, or Daichi know?  What about the other models?

Their faces flashed through his mind and then he was reminded of the night; the taste of beer, the sound of music and off-tone singing, the feeling of togetherness and the cheerful laughter of friends – and then for the umpteenth time that morning, his time in the bathroom played through his mind.

“What am I going to do?  There’s no way I can go back there.  I can’t face him.”

_Maybe that’s what he wants?_

Hinata gasped.  Could that have been it?  Was Kageyama trying to scare him off?  Maybe he saw his potential and was trying to break him down and turn him away from modeling and IF that were the case, Hinata was _not_ going to allow it! 

“I’ll show him.  I’m not going to stay hidden while he prances around acting like he just crushed me!”

He scrambled out of his blankets, throwing them about until he was standing proudly on his two feet, ready to—

**_Grrr~~_ **

Suddenly, his fluid-filled belly swished and grumbled in objection as his throat tightened and a dizzying wave of nausea hit him again, making him curl over with his hands on his stomach.

“O-on second thought, maybe I will stay in bed….”

He slowly slithered back under the covers, retreating to their warm sanctuary from the morning chill and assuming the fetal position with a pillow held against his stomach.  He still had a couple hours, he’d face Kageyama then.

* * *

Three hours later and Hinata found himself climbing the stairway to the studio.  He was still sick when his alarm rang, but there was no way he could bring himself to call in on his second day, so he popped a few anti-emetics, some pain medication for the headache, had a hot shower and did some stretching, then he was ready.  Yet, with each step his anxiety grew and grew until he felt as if there were a heavy stone sitting in the pit of his stomach.

_I hate feeling like this.  Curse you, Kageyama.  You won’t ruin modeling for me!_

Steeling his courage once he reached the sixth floor, he took a deep, slow inhale and stepped through the doorway.  Instantly, music hit his ears – a steady rock beat with loud vocals – and looking to the vanities he saw two familiar faces; Tanaka and Nishinoya.  For some reason, they were both sitting at the vanities having makeup applied by Kiyoko and—

_Yachi.  Oh, crap. I almost forgot._

The stone in his stomach sank even further and all courage he had built up scuttled away into the tiled floor.  Yachi was busy applying makeup to Tanaka, her eyes were hard and focused, her lips pursed in a tight line; she seemed completely opposite from her bubbly self and Hinata couldn’t help but feel guilty as he thought it may be because of him. 

Looking to the right down the hallway, he saw Kageyama’s door was open just a crack – no doubt he was in there, brooding by himself like he usually did.  Should Hinata face Yachi, the beautiful girl he had hurt and stood-up for a night of partying?  Or should he face Kageyama, the famed male model that gave him a handjob in the bathroom of an old karaoke bar?

Neither choice was appealing.  He knew he had to face both sooner or later, but right now he wanted another few moments of peace.  So instead, he headed for the laptop where Suga and Daichi stood.

“What do you think, Daichi?” Suga asked.

“Hmm…I don’t know just yet.  Ryu and Yuu are going to be here as back-up, but I have a feeling they’ll try and take over the shoot.”

“Suga-san, Sawamura-san?  Hey.”

“Oh, Hinata.” Daichi greeted happily from his chair before turning back to his camera in his lap to fiddle with the settings.

“Hinata!  Good morning.  I heard about last night.  I bet your head is hurting, huh?”  Suga was hunched over at the laptop and turned around to look at Hinata while they spoke.

Hinata gulped, his eyes darting over to where Yachi stood.  She was looking at him, her face firm and eyes hardened.  If Suga heard, Yachi probably knew, too. 

“Uh…y-yeah, alcohol and me don’t really mix well.”  He said quietly, hoping Yachi wouldn’t overhear. 

“But you met Oikawa-san, right?  And I heard Asahi-san was there, too.  He’s a good friend of Daichi and I, we’ve known him since high school.  It’s been a while since we’ve seen him though, how is he?”

“He’s okay, I guess?  We didn’t talk much.  He seems quiet.”

“Ah.  Well, if Nishinoya was there, then I have no doubts he stayed quiet all night.”

Daichi clicked his tongue and nudged Suga in the side as Suga chuckled sheepishly.

“Huh?  What do you mean?”  Hinata looked to Nishinoya at the vanity who seemed more energetic than ever, acting as if the alcohol never touched him and giving Kiyoko a hard time since he couldn’t stay still for the makeup application.

“Nothing.  Ignore him, Hinata.”  Daichi stated and Suga smiled wide at his inside joke.

“Okay…um, why are Tanaka and Nishinoya getting ready anyway?  Last night they told me they were bodyguards.”

“We’re caught up on most of our contracts except for one – a swimsuit shoot – but the weather hasn’t been so great lately for us to go to the beach.  So today I thought I’d help Kageyama expand his portfolio.  We’re doing a sort of…rock and roll shoot I guess you’d say.  Tanaka and Nishinoya fit the theme, so they’ll be background models for Kageyama.”

“Plus, they’re always bugging Daichi for a chance to be photographed, so this will help appease them, too.”  Suga added.

“For a while, anyway.” Daichi sighed.

Hinata smiled amusedly – even though Daichi was intimidating and firm, he was quite caring; almost like a father.  Hinata hadn’t known him very long, but just seeing how he interacted with people he could tell he was a good person.  The talk was a nice enough distraction, but eventually Suga turned back to the laptop and Daichi lost himself in his camera, taking experimental shots with the background and making changes as he needed to.  It was time for Hinata to move on, and the guilt inside him burned in his chest whenever he looked at Yachi.  He needed to talk with her, and more importantly, he needed to apologize.  Step-by-step, he hesitantly made his way to the vanity, growing ever closer to the noise of Tanaka and Nishinoya as they blabbered about the night before.

“Hinata!  Good to see you alive and walking!” Tanaka exclaimed, to which Hinata awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

“Ah-ha, y-yeah…”

“You girls should have seen Hinata last night!  He’s so much fun to be around – and he can take his beer like a champ!  You had what --- four or five within an hour, right?  Had to be something like that.”

“Um…I…”

He looked to Yachi; she seemed even angrier now with her eyes narrowed and lips tighter than before.  He was starting to understand why people didn’t want Tanaka and Nishinoya around.

“Y-Yachi, can we— “

“Hinata,” Kiyoko interrupted, “We’re almost done with Tanaka and Nishinoya, could you please go see what’s taking Kageyama so long?”

Kiyoko’s usual calm demeanor was replaced with a stone-cold glare, but her lips were steady and relaxed as if trying to mask her fierceness.  He caught the relieved smile Yachi sent her way and another pang of guilt hit him in the chest: he wasn’t wanted.

“Uh…sure.  No problem.”

He turned and hurried off like a dog with its tail between its legs. Nothing was scarier than when a girl was defending a fellow girl from unwanted attention.  For now, his talk with Yachi would have to wait, which meant he had to face—

_Kageyama…ugh, what the heck am I doing to do?  Is he going to say anything?  Maybe he’ll apologize.  He was drunk, too.  I’m sure he feels bad about it, maybe even embarrassed._

The hallway to Kageyama’s dressing room seemed longer than usual, the fluorescent lights above lighting the way to his doom with each pounding step he took.  Although the door was open, inside was dead silent, lacking any sense of a person inside until he heard the chair creak with added weight.  Kageyama was in there, and now there was no going back.  Slowly, he pushed the door open and announced himself.

“Kageyama?  It’s me…it’s Hinata.”

Once inside, he saw Kageyama sitting in the chair in front of the mirror, his elbows on the vanity counter and both hands up to his face; he was applying makeup, eyeliner to be exact, and all his attention seemed to be focused on that one task since he didn’t even respond to Hinata.

“Kageyama?  Did you hear me?”

“Yeah, I heard you.  I’m just…doing eyeliner…”

His voice dragged on as he spoke, too focused to even speak properly.  Hinata waited, but he wasn’t the type who was comfortable with silence, especially now when there was so much tension between them he could feel the very air weighing down on his shoulders.

“Um…did you sleep well?”

_Wait—why am I asking him?  I should be telling him to apologize, not asking how he slept!_

“Yeah actually, I slept pretty good.”

“Oh really?  Even after you,” this was it, the moment he had been dreading, “did _that_ to me at the bar?”  Hinata asked forcefully.  No matter what happened, he planned on standing his ground.

“Pfft,” Kageyama scoffed, never taking his eyes off the mirror, “there’s no way you _didn’t_ sleep good after that.  I was almost jealous.  You looked totally wrecked when you got into the cab.  I almost thought about getting in with you.”

Hinata’s eyes flung wide open, his jaw going slack and heart pounding with adrenaline.

“How could you say that!  What you did to me was absolutely—it was—horrible!  I was drunk and you, you took full advantage of that!”

“Not true!”

Finally, Kageyama looked away and turned to face Hinata directly and what he saw stopped Hinata’s rage dead in its tracks; Kageyama had applied heavy black eyeliner along his bottom lid in a shaky dense line, and on his top eyelid was metallic grey eyeshadow with harsh lines stopping right at his crease.  There was no blending, no finesse; he looked as if a young child had done his make-up for him.  Upon seeing him, Hinata realized that the great rising star of the male model world had the makeup application skills of a toddler, and suddenly all his fear and resentment crashed down around him.

“Pfft!”

He couldn’t contain himself, it was too much.  He covered his mouth with the back of his hand and attempted to hide the bemused smile that broke across his face, but it was impossible to hide his laughter as it broke out.  Even when Kageyama growled and cursed him, he was too amused to be afraid.

“Stop laughing!  I tried, okay?”

“Please tell me you’re joking!  There’s no way THAT is your best shot!”

Kageyama’s eyebrows furrowed and lips curled; he looked away, his whole face turning red with embarrassment, answering Hinata’s question.

“Oh my God—I can’t!”

Hinata bent over laughing and tears threatened at the corners of his eyes.  This whole time Hinata had looked up to Kageyama in fear and awe, made plans to be just like him and rise to the top of the modelling world only to find out he can’t even apply his own make-up.  It was saddening and uplifting at the same time to know he had something to one-up him on.

“How is it possible?  This whole time, you never knew how to apply make-up?”

“People always did it for me.  I knew I needed to learn some day, but it’s so…ugh!  Look at this mess!”

Kageyama looked at himself in the mirror the corners of his lips sunk as he frowned.

“I can’t do it!  It’s impossible!”

“Look, Kiyoko-san is waiting on you.  Just wipe it off and go let her do it.”

“No!  I need to be able to do this, I can’t rely on her anymore.”

“Kageyama…”  He was clearly upset and for his sake, Hinata brought his laughter under control. Remembering his days when he was first learning how to use makeup, he could understand Kageyama’s frustration and he pitied him.

“Ok, let’s make a deal,” Hinata made his way over to Kageyama and hopped onto the counter in front of him, “Apologize for last night and I’ll help fix your makeup.  In fact, if you promise not to _ever_ take advantage of me like that again, I’ll even give you lessons.  Deal?”

Kageyama huffed and leaned back in his chair, giving the proposition some thought before answering.

“Okay, deal.  I’m…s-sorry…”

“For?”

“Ugh, come on!”

“Say it properly or the deal’s off!”

“Fine!  I’m s---…sorry for what I did at the bar.”

Hinata stared him down; was that it?  Was that the best he was going to get?  Looking at Kageyama now with his face beet red and eyes faced down on the floor, he felt as if he were torturing him.

“Okay, you’re forgiven.  Now, come here and let me fix you up.”

“You can’t.  I made a total mess of it.”

“Well, sort of.  But we can still fix it.  Watch.”

Looking around himself, he spotted a black, leather pouch; he deftly pulled at the strings and unrolled the pouch along his lap, revealing brand-name make-up brushes that still looked fresh and new.

“Whoa…”

Picking up one of the brushes, Hinata admired the black handle with gold embellishment, then took the pad of his thumb and swiped it across the soft bristles of the brush.

“Have you ever used these?  They feel so new!”

“No.  Suga bought them for me ages ago, but I don’t know how to use them.”

“Wow, okay.  First rule: brushes are your best friend.  They can make even the harshest makeup look amazing.  I would have killed for a set like these!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

“I’m not joking!  Look, I’ll show you.  Come closer.”

Kageyama leaned in, as did Hinata and he gently grasped Kageyama’s chin to steady himself.  Looking to his lap, he first grabbed a blending brush and brought it to Kageyama’s eyes.

“Okay, close your eyes.”

Kageyama obeyed, for once, and Hinata got to work.  Softly, he swept the brush along his crease to blend out the gray; luckily, he hadn’t applied anything too dark, so it was easy enough to blend out.  Once that was done, he switched out his current brush for a stiffer, smaller brush and began blending out the eyeliner.  Kageyama’s eyes twitched and fluttered reflexively, but Hinata worked around it and successfully smoked out the hard line, focusing most of the colour on the outer corner of his eye and easing in on the inner corner.

“Okay, now just your waterline.”

“My what?”

“Open your eyes.”  Hinata sighed and again, Kageyama obeyed.  It was then Hinata realized just how close they were, how hot this room was, and how amazingly blue his eyes were.

“Uh, so I’m just going to draw on your waterline.  Um, the wet part on your lid.”

“Okay.”

He didn’t look away, he stared right into Hinata’s eyes, unmoving and steadfast while Hinata, on the other hand, could feel the sweat dripping down his neck and his lips going dry.  Was he the only one feeling awkward about this?

“Look up.  This might be uncomfortable.”

Kageyama, the complete airhead he was, titled his whole face upwards and Hinata scoffed, releasing some of the tension that had been building up inside him.

“No, idiot.  Just your eyes!”

“Oh.”

Unfazed, Kageyama faced Hinata again and this time rolled his eyes upwards to stare at the ceiling; with his gaze off Hinata, he found himself feeling much more relaxed than before and began drawing the eyeliner along his waterline.  Sure enough, Kageyama’s eye twitched and his eyelids blinked rapidly to fend off the foreign object.

“Stop it!” he growled.

“Not yet, just hang on.  This is why you need to practice using eyeliner!”

“Ugh!”

Kageyama teared up and Hinata quickly wiped them away, then leaned back to let his eyes adjust.  Unfortunately, some of the eyeliner washed away and Hinata had to apply it again.  Silently, they repeated the process and it was during this time of solace Hinata took a huge leap to quell some of his curiosity.

“So…um…Kageyama…”

“Yeah?”

“Uh…are you gay?”

“You’re asking me that now?”

“W-well, after last night I thought maybe you were just drunk or something.”

“Pfft,” Kageyama smirked and Hinata was overcome with the sudden urge to drag the eyeliner across his face as revenge.

“I’m not gay, I’m pansexual.”

“Huh?”

To that, Hinata stopped all together and leaned back, his head tilted to one side and eyebrow lifting in question.

“What’s that?”

“You’ve never heard of it?”

Hinata shook his head and Kageyama groaned in annoyance. 

“It just means…I like people.  Guys, girls—whatever.”

“Oh...well, isn’t that being bisexual?”

So Kageyama Tobio wasn’t ‘gay’ exactly, but he was close, right?  Hinata didn’t have a ton of knowledge on anyone that wasn’t straight, but if he liked both men and women then that would make him bisexual according to him.

“Uh, not really.  Bisexual would mean I like boys or girls.  Pansexual is like…you know, I like whoever.”

“But…there’s only boys and girls to like, isn’t there?”

“No, dumbass!  At least…I don’t think so?”

Hinata was dumbfounded and more than confused than ever; was Kageyama bisexual or not?

“I don’t know, okay?  All I know is I don’t care who it is I’m kissing, it doesn’t matter to me.  Someone told me that’s what being pansexual is so I stuck with it.  Now get out of my way and let me look at what you did --- whoa.”

Kageyama stood up from his chair and pushed Hinata aside, scrunching him against the wall of the cubby where the vanity fit in so he could look at himself.

“Wow.”

“Hah, pretty good, huh?  Told you I could fix it.”  Hinata said proudly.

“How did you do this?”

Kageyama looked to him and now his deep, navy blue eyes were intensified by the gray and black, making his gaze sharp and lusty.  Hinata’s face heated up and he looked away, rubbing the back of his head.

“Y’know, just practice.”

“Why were you practicing makeup?”

“Uh….”

_Oh, crap!  He doesn’t know!  What the hell am I going to say?_

“Natsu!” he suddenly blurted.

“Huh?”

“My younger sister, Natsu.  She always made me put makeup on her.”

“Oh.  And that made you use brushes?”

“W-well, you know, she would see girls on TV and wanted to look like them.  I just bought cheap ones...don’t judge me!  Because of her I can do makeup better than you!”

“Hmph.  Yeah, I guess so.  So, you’ll teach me how to do makeup like this?”

Kageyama leaned towards the mirror, tilting his face sideways to look at each eye individually and inspect the details of the makeup.

“Yeah!  It’s not hard, you just need practice.”

“Well, looks like I owe you one.”

“Nah, your apology was enou— “

“Shut up.”

In one movement, Hinata was pushed back against the mirror with a hard thud and his lips were engrossed with Kageyama’s. Hinata pushed back against his shoulders to no avail, his cries muffled by his hot mouth and tongue as it slid inside and tangled with his own.

_Not again!  He promised!_

Then, he felt a hand slither into his orange hair and pull hard, yanking his head back.

“Kageyama!” he cried, but that seemed to only egg the model on further as he nipped at his lower lip and kissed him harder.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Kageyama pulled away, licking his lip clean and gazing down at Hinata’s flushed face and wet lips. 

“What the hell!” Hinata breathed, his chest heaving. “You promised!”

“I said I wouldn’t take advantage of you, and I’m not.  We’re both sober this time, and now you know I’m attracted to you.”

“You’re—wha??”

_No way.  There’s no way I heard that right._

“You heard me.  Now sit back and relax, I’m gonna show you something nice.”

Kageyama sat back in the chair and pushed on Hinata’s chest until he was leaning back against the mirror with his hips forward on the edge of the counter.  Quickly, he unbuttoned his pants and the resounding resonance of the zipper sliding down and loosening his pants knocked Hinata from his daze.

“Wait! What are you doing?!”

“You heard me,” Kageyama muttered, taking Hinata’s flaccid dick out from his pants and licking his lips, “I’m going to show you something nice.”

“No, wait—haah!”

He was too late, Kageyama had already taken his entire cock into his mouth and was now sucking on the sensitive skin.  Hinata shook with a chill as an electric pulse surged through him, followed by a dull heat in his groin that slowly flowed outward.

“Kageyama…wait.”

Hinata weakly pushed on Kageyama’s forehead, but another hard suck sapped all his strength and his hand limply lay flat on his head with his black hair standing out between his fingers.  The hot wetness felt so good, so relaxing, Hinata found himself falling to it like wounded prey.

“Mmmf,” Kageyama hummed with his mouth full of hardening flesh and Hinata clenched his teeth, not risking looking down in fear of how he might react to seeing Kageyama Tobio with his dick in his mouth.  Within a short time, Kageyama finally popped off, revealing Hinata’s rock-hard erection that he excitedly pumped while catching his breath.

“I can’t believe how hard you are.  It turns me on so much.”

Hinata blushed and kept his eyes on the ceiling; he had never heard such dirty talk in his life.  He had only slept with two women his past and usually, he was the one making raw comments to thrill and excite them.  But now he was on the receiving end and he found himself too embarrassed to respond to such remarks.

“You’re so cute, I love how red your face gets.  It means I’m doing a good job.”

“Shut it.  Ah!”

Gently, Kageyama took the head of Hinata’s dick between his lips and lovingly sucked, lapping up the pre-cum that oozed out from the tip and making Hinata close his eyes tight.  Then, pulling up Hinata’s foreskin, he lowered his head all the way down the shaft, letting his drool spill down the length until it dribbled over his sac and into his pants.

“Ngh…Kageyama…”

Why was this happening!  He had just apologized to Hinata for taking advantage of him the night before, and now he was sitting in front of him with his mouth full of his dick, and he was enjoying it!  Hinata had no plans for this to happen, he just wanted an apology so they could move on and forget it happened.  Every fibre in his mind was telling him to push Kageyama away, to run and never look back, but with each protest, his body retorted with a soft moan and a gentle thrust of his hips so more of him went inside Kageyama’s hot and hungry throat.  His orgasm was gradually building and he lost more of himself to the sweet feeling of being sucked off.

“Haah…uhn!”

“Mm, you getting close?” Kageyama asked quickly when he caught his breath before taking his length back into his wet mouth.

Hinata nodded, his hand clenched more of his hair and against all logic, he helped Kageyama by pushing down on his head so he could take more of him in.

“Kage…uhn!  Kageyama!  I’m…I’m…haah!”

Kageyama worked harder, his hands now grasping Hinata’s hips so he could move his head faster and suck harder.  Hinata’s thighs convulsed with stimulation and his body stiffened as the energy inside him grew and grew; he couldn’t talk, he couldn’t think, all he could do was focus on the sound of Kageyama’s lips sucking back on his cock and the insatiable heat of his throat as he swallowed around him.  It was _so good,_ too good, and within seconds his whole body tensed and he came with a loud groan that he had to stifle with the back of his hand lest they be caught.  Below, he could hear Kageyama moaning around him, could hear him swallow back his seed as it poured into his mouth until finally, he pulled back from him with a satisfied sigh.   After his peak, Hinata collapsed back against the mirror, completely deflated and drained of all energy he had.

_Shit…what the hell is wrong with me?  What am I doing?_

As Hinata’s senses were coming back to him, so did his regret and self-loathing.  This wasn’t supposed to happen.

“So, looks like you’re not as straight as you thought, huh?”

To that, Hinata took offense.  He didn’t know why; maybe it was Kageyama’s smug smile, or the way he looked completely unaffected by what happened even though Hinata was left shocked and distressed, or maybe because he took pleasure in riling Hinata up just to break him down right after.  Whatever it was, Hinata didn’t like it.  Wordlessly, he tucked himself away and hopped off the counter, storming away while annoyance and anger boiled up inside him.

“Wait, Hinata!  Come back!”

Kageyama jumped out of his seat and reached for Hinata, but he quickly smacked his hand away.

“Don’t touch me!  I’m tired of being your—your plaything!”

Reaching for the doorknob, Hinata threw the door open.

“If you leave you can’t be my assistant anymore!”  Kageyama threatened.

“Fine by me!”

That wasn’t going to stop Hinata anymore.  He had come to Tokyo to be a model, not to be an assistant.  This job was only meant to give him an opportunity, and now that he had it he couldn’t waste any more time, not if this was how his day-to-day life was going to be.  He marched down the hallway and when he entered the open area of the studio, he was faced by all members looking at him.  Clearly, his outburst had earned some attention, but at this point, he was no longer embarrassed by it.  He headed for the photoshoot area where Daichi was practicing photographing Tanaka and Nishinoya.

“Sawamura-san.  I want you to photograph me!”

He could practically feel everyone’s eyes boring into him, but he didn’t back down.

“You what?”  Daichi asked, standing up from his crouched position to face Hinata head-on.

“I came to Tokyo to be a model.  I only took the assistant job because I saw it as my only way into the agency.  I know I’m short, but I promise you I have what it takes!  Please Sawamura, give me a chance.”

Hinata bowed at the waist and kept his hands stiff at his sides while waiting for Daichi’s response.   It was the most nerve-wracking moment of his life and each second dragged on and on; he had completely put himself out there and exposed his true intentions.  He expected laughter, he expected to be thrown out, but instead he felt a strong hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Daichi staring down at him with an unyielding look.

“You’re pretty bold, and for that I’ll give you _one_ chance to show me what you’ve got.”

Hinata stood straight and nodded, his whole being bristling with enthusiasm.

“Thank you!  I promise you won’t— “

“But!” Daichi interjected with his index finger raised high. “I can’t ignore that you lied to us to cheat your way here.  If you don’t impress me and waste my time, I have no choice but to tell Ukai to fire you.”

Hinata gulped.  Suga remained silent at Daichi’s side, his eyes completely focused on Daichi with a worrying gaze and the whole room was silent except for the rock music that played on throughout the studio.  This was his moment, his golden opportunity; it was only natural there was going to be high risk involved with it.

“Yes, I understand.”

“Good.  Then go see Kiyoko and get dressed.  Hurry.”

Daichi turned and resumed his practice shots with Tanaka and Nishinoya, who were too dumbfounded to even focus on the shoot.  They stared as Hinata hurried over to the vanities and took a seat; to his relief, Kiyoko remained as eloquent as ever and immediately began prepping his face for make-up.  To his left, Yachi was busy picking out an outfit for him.  He wanted desperately to talk to her, to explain himself and apologize, but he still had to wait.  This was his only chance to prove himself, he needed to focus.

Then, Kageyama came up behind him and sat in the open seat beside him.  The two of them were dead silent, the tension thicker than ever, and now Kageyama was no longer his boss, but rather his rival.

“So, that was your plan all along, huh?” he inquired, but Hinata chose not to answer.

“You won’t make it.  You might have a pretty face, but it takes more than that to be a model.  You’ll see soon enough.”

Again, Hinata ignored him.  No one was going to talk him out of this, not even Kageyama Tobio.  He had waited too long, had practiced too hard, had refused too many meat buns so his body remained in perfect shape for him to let this chance go. 

_And you’ll see a simple country-boy like me can outshine the likes of you._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Edited as of May 24, 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho boy do I have plans for Hinata. PLANS, I TELL YOU. Oh and in case you were expecting super-crying-uke Hinata...think again.

The moment leading up to the shoot was intensifying with each minute that passed.  The sweep of the makeup brush over his face, the smell of Kiyoko’s peppermint breath as she worked on his eyes, the moment he bared himself in front of everyone to change into the clothes Yachi had picked – at that moment, she looked away with a blush on her cheeks – and then finally Hinata stood on set, the camera aimed at him with Daichi and Suga standing behind the set.  This was it, this was his time to shine.

“Ready, Hinata?” Daichi asked, to which Hinata could only bring himself to smile and nod excitedly. 

Daichi stood in position with the camera in front of his face, fingers ready and poised for action, and Hinata let out all his excitement in one deep exhale, letting his body loosen and relax.  They were shooting for an alternative brand of punk clothing, he needed to embody a delinquent with an exceptional sense of style and with his bright orange hair texturized into a fluffy bedhead look and his eyes dark with smudged eyeliner, he was ready to do so.

His first set of photos were standing, so each time the camera flashed he angled his body differently, or changed his expression or the way his arms and legs posed.  However, something was off.  He felt stiff; he couldn’t get himself to relax enough and as a result, his poses were very typical.  Off set he could see all eyes were on him – Yachi and Kiyoko watched with expressionless faces, Tanaka and Noya had left and couldn’t be seen in the immediate area, and then there was Kageyama; he watched Hinata with unrelenting eyes, his arms crossed over his chest, his smug smirk plastered on his face and Hinata wished he could just lunge off the set and punch him right across the jaw.

“Hinata!  Relax!”

_Agh!  Get it together!  You’re messing it up!_

He looked away from Kageyama, bounced on his feet on the spot and shook his hands rapidly.  If he didn’t change directions soon he’d be fired in no time.  Seeing Kageyama’s smile fired him up and reminded him why he was here, why he was so desperate to play assistant.  Thinking of that reminded him of everything Kageyama had done so far and it riled Hinata up even more – there was no way he was going to let him win after everything he had been through.  With that in mind, he struck a pose with his legs apart, his hands up and running through his thick hair, his wide eyes staring straight at the camera and lips curved into a devilish smile as if he were saying “come and get me” to whoever dared to look at him. 

“That’s it!  Do more like that!”

He let Daichi take a few more shots of this pose, changing his expression only slightly for some variation, then he switched again, this time turning sideways with his hands on his back pockets and leg bent as if he were stomping out a cigarette, and eyes facing off set with that same grim smile like he were about to start a fight.  He was really feeling it now, everything was coming so easily, why did he even struggle in the first place? 

Next were his sitting shots and those went just as smoothly as the other set.  He was a natural in front of the camera, able to show off the clothing while taking on a whole new personality so he could sell the person in the clothing, too.  He was suave and dangerous, a real bad boy that stole hearts and crushed them in the same day.  Hinata loved everything about the shoot, from the leather combat boots to the spiked belt and worn leather vest.  He knew he looked good with the eyeliner, too, and for a moment he thought about wearing it on a regular basis just because he could. 

Then before he knew it, the shoot was done, ending just as fast as it started and his whole persona melted away.  He jumped up from the stool and headed for the laptop, bubbly as ever with his eyes wide with wonder at how his photos turned out.  Together, he and Suga looked on in awe – his photos were amazing.

“Wow, I’m impressed Hinata!  These are really good!”

Hinata smiled so wide his cheeks were hurting.

“I especially like this one where you’re stomping out the cigarette; you showed off the clothes really well!”

“Thanks!  I was really feeling it at this part.”

“Oh and look at this one!” 

Suga continued to click through the photos, ooh-ing and ahh-ing at each one until the beginning photos began to turn up, then he quieted down more and Hinata knew he wasn’t nearly as impressed.

“You were rough at first,” Daichi said, his voice steady and low, “I was sure you were going to panic and flounder.  You’ve never done a professional shoot, right?”

Hinata nervously nodded, his smile gone now and mouth parched.  Daichi eyed him up and down and leaned from side-to-side to take in his body dimensions; he was concerned about his size, that much was obvious, but Hinata hoped he had shown enough potential to convince him he was worth the risk.  His eyes never left Hinata, not even after minutes of silence had passed.  Hinata could tell just by the aura that surrounded Suga that he was getting anxious, too, but finally, Daichi sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Look, for me…you’re in.”

Suga hissed “yes” right next to him and Hinata could hear Tanaka and Noya whoop and cheer for him; he swore his heart just about jumped out of his chest and Hinata beamed, doing his best to keep his tears of happiness at bay.  He was just about to jump for joy and thank Daichi, but he was stopped by his hand.

“But it’s not up to me.  I still have to convince Ukai-san.”

Despair threatened at Hinata’s heart-strings, but he wasn’t going to give in; he had just done his first _professional_ photo shoot, with a real photographer and real designer clothes which meant he had a real shot at living his dream.  There was no room for despair now.

“That’s okay!  I know he’ll agree, my gut is telling me and even if he doesn’t, I’ll stay here and do as many shoots as possible until he sees my potential.  I have it, I know he’ll see it!”

Behind Daichi, he could see Tanaka and Noya smiling and nodding in approval; even though they weren’t models, knowing he had their support left Hinata feeling as if he had just made two new best friends.

“Alright,” Daichi smiled in agreement, “I’ll talk to him today and let you know tomorrow.”

“Sawamura-san, we’re still doing my shoot, right?”

Kageyama piped up suddenly, stealing Daichi’s attention away from Hinata, which annoyed him quite a bit.

“Of course we are, don’t worry.  Let’s get going.”

Kageyama smirked at Hinata when Daichi turned away, and Hinata glared back in return – he couldn’t help but feel like a jealous puppy that had lost its owner’s attention, but there was no point in picking a fight now so he let Kageyama head on to his shoot in peace.  Just then, Yachi came into view and with Kageyama gone from his mind, Hinata was full of energy again, feeling as if he were unstoppable.

“Yachi!” he called out before trotting over to the vanity area.  Kiyoko eyed him suspiciously, but not even she could hold him back now.

“Hinata, I don’t really want to talk right now.”

“I know, I get it, and I won’t make you.  But for now, please listen, that’s all I ask.”

Her eyes were full of disdain, but she hesitantly nodded anyway.

“I’m sorry for what I did.  What everyone is saying is true – I went out last night with Kageyama to a karaoke bar, I got drunk, and…and I stood you up.  I’m sorry.  It was a dick move.” Yachi sighed and her eyes solemnly looked at the floor; she was rightfully hurt and Hinata felt a stab of guilt right in his chest.

“But please know I didn’t do it on purpose.  I wasn’t even planning on going out with Kageyama, he kind of dragged me along right after you and I made plans, and when I got there I was planning on leaving to meet you!  But then people kept buying me drinks and we kept cheering each other and next thing I know, it was almost seven and I was passed out.  I know none of that excuses what I did, but I wanted you to know anyway.”

Yachi’s hands were clenched tightly together and she kept her eyes down to the floor.  Hinata had hoped what he said got to her, it’s not like she could stay mad at him forever, right?

“You know,” she started quietly and Hinata perked up, ready to listen, “You’re not the first guy to stand me up on a date.  I’m shy and naïve, and in the past, people have had a hard time telling me ‘no’, so instead they lie through their teeth just to make me happy.  Maybe they think it hurts less, I don’t know, but when I met you I thought you might be different.  Then, you didn’t answer my texts or my calls, and you didn’t show up for a simple dinner date.  I figured you were like the rest.”

“Yachi…I’m not—“

“I know, I get that now.  It was an honest mistake, and to be honest I’m sort of relieved because you aren’t like the other guys, but it still hurt and…and,”

Her hands clenched tighter, so tight her knuckles turned white.  It took her a moment to relax and let go of the tension that had subconsciously built up inside her.

“And I think I just need some time.  But thank you for telling me.”

Hinata smiled in relief and Yachi returned his smile with an earnest one of her own.  He was content with giving her time to think things over and to heal, and maybe they could try again when she was ready.

“A-anyway, I heard it was a lot of fun.”

“Ah, it was okay.  I don’t really like drinking that much, but there were so many people there, and models are very influential!  I don’t know how, but Oikawa-san managed to talk me into a drinking game.  I was so overwhelmed I just couldn’t say no!  And you should have seen Tanaka and Noya!  I never thought two people THAT drunk could still manage to sing!”

Yachi giggled, her joyous laughter easing tension and soothing Hinata’s worries.

“You’ll have to tell me all about it one day.”

_One day._

That was enough to give him hope.  Afterward, their conversation ended and she went back to organizing the outfits for Kageyama’s shoot who, from the sounds of it, was keeping Daichi and Suga busy.

“This jacket is so tight!  It’s not the right size!”

“It _is_ the right size, that’s just how it’s made,”  Suga explained.

“No way, that can’t be, who would make something so tight?”

Hinata rolled his eyes; it was time to call it a day.  He quickly changed back into his own clothing and headed for the door, then he remembered he was still wearing the make-up Kiyoko had applied earlier.  He dashed to the vanity to inspect himself when Kiyoko came to his side.

“Do you want me to remove it for you?”

“Hmm…”

The makeup wasn’t outlandish, at least as far as male makeup went, it was just smudged eyeliner and some gray eyeshadow.  He was feeling rather bold today, and his look suited that, so he chose to leave it on.

“No, leave it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

He turned from the vanity feeling invincible, his heart pounding with excitement; he was used to gaining the attention of others, what with his unnaturally orange hair and short stature, but men wearing makeup was only just starting to become socially acceptable.  As he neared the exit, his heartbeat pounded in his ears and his palms grew sweaty.

_A model shouldn’t be afraid to make a statement._

He repeated these words to himself in an attempt to calm himself down, but the courage he had just mere seconds ago was beginning to falter.  His hand outstretched to the exit, he took one last inhale, then pushed the door open, stepping out into the light.  For once, the sun was shining brightly, illuminating the dull alleyway and bringing some life back to the residents of Tokyo.  Down the alleyway, Hinata could see small restaurants with their doors open and owners by the door to welcome hungry patrons while workers cleaned away the debris that had come with the rain.

Looking around, he caught sight of his bicycle that had been left behind the night before and he happily approached it, key in hand to unlock it, then rode away into the busy main street.  He thought about taking the usual way home but decided on cutting through a park even though it meant a longer ride.  When he entered, he instantly felt at peace; the breeze brushing through his hair and clothes, the sun shining down on his face, the sound of birds in the trees above him and rocks rumbling underneath his tires as he glided along the path; it all reminded him of home, away from the city and in the peace of nature.  For the first time since coming to Tokyo, he felt sure and confident of himself – within two days he was able to put his plan into action!

_Part of that was because of Kageyama though._

Just thinking of his name brought back flashes of his face, his voice, his _touch,_ and Hinata grunted in annoyance while shaking his head.

“So annoying!  I’m glad I won’t have to deal with him anymore, as his ‘assistant’ anyway.  I should charge him with sexual harassment!”

He grinned at the thought of Kageyama getting taken away in handcuffs, and his fantasy made his ride home all the better.   Just then, he passed by an older couple who stared at him with worried faces and mouths open; for a moment he wondered why, then he remembered the flashy makeup he had been wearing.  Before his face could grow any hotter, he took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

_It’s okay!  There’s going to be a few stares, it’s okay.  Just keep going._

His feet pedaled on and after putting some distance between him and the couple, his worries cleared and he continued on his way home.

* * *

“Haaah!  What a day!”

Hinata collapsed onto his bed back-first and settled into the softness of his blanket.  It was only early afternoon, but he felt as if he had done so much already.  He finally pushed back against Kageyama, he did his first shoot, he apologized to Yachi, and now all he had to do was wait to hear the news from Ukai.  Even though he had ambiguous intentions when he took on the job, he was certain Ukai would see past that and recognize his potential to be a model. 

_He has to. If he’s willing to hire someone like Kageyama, surely he’ll hire me.  I’m an angel!_

As he lay on his bed, his eyes grew heavy and he yawned long and loud.  He rolled over onto his stomach, pulling some of his blankets with him to cover himself and prepared to nap.  Today was a good day, and after his nap, he planned on giving his friend Kenma a call; but as he lay on his stomach, the pressure of the bed against his groin caused a certain…discomfort, one that kept him from falling asleep.  Idly, his hand found its way into his pants and he gently stroked his half-hard dick, grunting from the familiar pleasure his hand brought him.

_It’s been a while since I masturbated…I’ll just do it and then have a nap._

Rolling back so he was face-up, Hinata completely undid his pants and pulled himself out.  By now, he was fully erect and he completely relaxed into the bed with his eyes fixated on the ceiling while his hands worked his erection and sac to help his pleasure grow.  It wasn’t nearly as satisfying as he wanted it, so he got out of bed and headed to his closet where he kept his one and only sex toy, a Tenga fleshlight.  Kenma’s boyfriend, Kuroo, had bought it for him when they celebrated Hinata moving to Tokyo as a joke gift.

“ _Now that you’ll be living alone, you’ll need something to keep you company!”_

Hinata was so embarrassed when he opened the gift, not because of its nature, but because little did Kuroo know Hinata was actually grateful for it.  He had been interested in buying one for a while, but with his younger sister Natsu around, he couldn’t risk her finding it and showing their mother.  Looking at the bright red and silver colouring, he bit his bottom lip when he read the text along the bottom.

**Deep Throat Cup.**

He didn’t know what it felt like to be deep-throated, but if it was anything like what this toy simulated then he loved it.  Hurriedly, he went back to the bed and settled on his knees – he always liked being in the position he fantasized himself in, it made the experience much more realistic. 

_Who should I think about?_

He thought back on the last porn video he watched.  The girl in that one was pretty, so at first, he thought of her peering up at him with her near-black eyes as her pink, sultry lips took his cock inside and sucked back.  Hinata sighed when the toy slipped over his erection, sucking him inside and making lewd wet sounds with each stroke.  It felt good, but it wasn’t mind-blowing; his mind flipped through different porn actresses, but none of them sparked his excitement.  Then, Yachi popped into his mind; her silky golden hair tied into a ponytail, her brown eyes watery and drool seeping off her tongue.  He wanted to think of her, but each time he thrust into the cup, guilt filled his belly and his cock slowly became more flaccid.

_I can’t think of her like that, she’s so sweet and kind to me, it’d be rude to her as a person._

Quickly, Yachi’s endearing face was wiped from his mind.  He needed to think of someone quick or he’d be left helpless and horny and there was no way he could sleep in that state. 

_Kageyama._

His face flashed before him, blue eyes staring up at him, red tongue licking his lips before turning on the tip of Hinata’s cock.  Hinata gasped when his dick twitched and a jolt of electricity shot through his body all the way up his spine.  Just this morning Kageyama had been sucking on his dick and if his memory served, he looked like he had been enjoying it.  Hinata remembered the feeling of his hot mouth, of his tongue encircling the head, the sound his lips made and the moans that left him.

_He liked doing that to me…maybe it’s okay if I think of him?  He deserves it after all._

In the heat of the moment, Hinata experimentally thrust into his toy and thought of Kageyama being the receptor; he was shocked by the sudden warmth that took him over and his cock aching for more, it was just like the first time he used the toy.  He thrust again, thinking of Kageyama taking it all the way down, his lips stretched around him and blue eyes tearing up.

“Ah…that’s it, just like that.”

_He’d look so angry…or maybe happy?_

Just then, the image of Kageyama on all his knees, hands flat against the floor, lovingly taking Hinata down his throat and moaning around him popped into Hinata’s mind and he had to stop himself from cumming right then and there.  He was getting dangerously close, it was time for the finale.  Sliding off the bed, he positioned himself on his knees again, bent over the edge of the mattress, toy in hand with his dick deep inside it.  Slowly, he began thrusting into it, timing the motion of his hand to push back right when he thrust forward; the sounds it made were normally distracting, but right now he was too deep in his imagination to even notice them.  In his mind, Kageyama was a drooling mess, his body quivering and throat bulging with his cock inside it.  Kageyama reached down to touch himself, but Hinata was quick to stop it.

“Not yet, you’re not allowed to touch yourself until I say so.”

Kageyama whined but obediently put his hand back on the floor.

“Haah, yeah, that’s it.  Kageyama…Kageyama…”

Suddenly, Hinata popped the toy off to stave off his orgasm.

“ _Hinata.”_

 _“_ Ah…you feel so good sucking on me like that.”

“ _More.  Please!”_

“Mmm you want more of me?” Hinata shoved himself back inside the toy, groaning lowly at the intense suction.  “Then take all of me like a good boy.”

Kageyama moaned around him, his memory bringing back the exact sound he had made when he sucked him off today.  Hinata thrust hard and fast, his face buried in the bedding as he moaned endlessly, hand gripping the sheets thinking it was Kageyama’s dark hair.

“Ah!  Ah!  Kageyama!  I’m gonna cum!”

Kageyama sucked even harder and the look in his eyes said ‘give me everything you have’.  He was begging for it, he wanted it, and that look alone pushed Hinata over the edge; he came hard, his mouth dropping open and small sighs escaping as he emptied.

“That’s it, swallow it all up.”

Gently, he thrust into the toy until he was completely done; when he pulled out, a string of thick cum stuck to the tip of his flaccid cock before breaking and dripping down to the floor.  He thought of Kageyama’s mouth, all swollen and moist with his cum mixing with his saliva, and dirty images of Hinata cumming onto his face and lips entered his mind.  Hinata bit his lip – maybe next time he’d end it that way. 

_“Looks like you’re not as straight as you thought.”_

Hinata’s heart jumped. At first, he was ready to deny it, but looking at the toy in his hand, he had to face the fact he just masturbated to thoughts of Kageyama, of _a man_ sucking him off.

_Straight guys don’t do that.  Maybe…maybe I’m not…_

He couldn’t say it.  He could think it, but finishing that sentence was too much of a leap right now.  For now, it was time for his nap.  He was completely satisfied and with his libido out of the way, he could focus on sleeping.  He dropped his toy onto the floor, abandoning all thoughts of his sexuality with it, and crawled into bed; but just as he tried getting comfortable something hard was pushing into his right buttock.

_Oh right, my phone.  I should text Kenma anyway before I sleep._

Pulling it out, he quickly sent a text to Kenma, who was just as quick to reply (as always since he was forever glued to it).  They planned to meet after five o’clock, and right now it was just hitting two, which meant Hinata could have a good nap, go for a run after, and shower before meeting Kenma.  With his plan set, he put his phone next to him on the bed and settled down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Edited as of May 24, 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...guess who's a couple months behind on an update :')  
> I could name a thousand reasons why, but mostly it's because of writer's block. I've probably changed the story ten times over, and every time I settle on a new idea, by the time I get to writing the next chapter I hate it.  
> BUT, I'm not anywhere close to being done with this au. I still love it, I still enjoy sharing it with you all, and I hope you still enjoy reading it. I'm thinking there's maybe...5 chapters to go? Possibly less, and we'll be hitting the main conflict PRETTY DARN SOON. (And no, it's not a love triangle thing)
> 
> Thanks again for sticking around, and don't forget to kudos/leave a comment if you enjoyed the chapter!

Hinata's night was amazing. Meeting with his close friend Kenma brought back so many memories of high school and they ended up playing video games late into the night. The only downside was after his nap earlier in the afternoon, he learned a valuable lesson about sleeping with his makeup on and, having no makeup remover on hand, had to scrub it off with a facecloth. He ended up spending the night at Kenma's and the next morning he received a call from Ukai asking him to meet at the studio regarding his standing, which is where he found himself now.

Ukai sat across from him on the opposite side of the desk, his expression stern and dark eyes never leaving Hinata; he did his best not to fidget, but as the silence thickened between them, it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep still. Finally, after minutes of staring, Ukai spoke.

"How long have you wanted to be a model?"

Hinata just about jumped at the question.

"Since high school. Something about being in the spotlight, standing out, being a role model for others...it speaks to me on a whole different level."

"But you're so short. Why even bother?"

Hinata seethed, his fists clenching his pant leg so tight his knuckles went white. He didn't want to admit the part about proving others he could do something great -- that was simply too personal.

"With all due respect, height doesn't mean anything. You could be the perfect height, have the perfect features, fit all the sample sizes, and you still wouldn't make it as a model. You need passion and charisma."

"And why would I want someone with that? Why shouldn't I choose the one who has the perfect-everything?" Ukai leaned back in his seat. Hinata could tell what he was doing, he was trying to get Hinata to sell himself. No matter, Hinata was ready for it.

"Because being perfect doesn't sell. Being imperfect, with the right attitude to inspire others, is what sells. You see it everywhere now. In Western countries, companies aren't even editing their photos anymore. They're baring everything, selling the idea of the ‘imperfect beauty’ and it's working. We'll see it here soon, and when it comes you'll be happy to have me."

Ukai's eyebrows raised and he nodded slightly, thinking over what Hinata had said. Hinata remained quiet, doing his best to keep his composure and show he was able to remain professional.

"And what about Kageyama? Do you think you can work with him after what's happened?"

Flashes of hot touching, low moans, and angry fights came rushing to Hinata's mind. Did Ukai know?

"Uh...what do you mean?"

"Well, you were his assistant. Now you're his rival. He's going to get competitive, especially if you keep rising. I don't mind a little competitiveness among co-workers, but knowing Kageyama, he'll get aggressive. Can you handle that?"

Hinata just about scoffed.

"Sir, after being his assistant for just two days...I can handle whatever he throws at me."

Ukai smirked while nodding.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear. In that case," rising from his chair, Ukai reached his hand over the desk, "You're hired. Welcome to Ukai Modelling Agency."

Hinata vibrated in his seat and rose to meet Ukai, taking his hand and shaking it before bowing.

"Thank you so much! You have no idea what this means!"

Smiling, Ukai sat back down and turned to his computer.

"Just give me a moment to print your contract and we can get all the paperwork taken care of. After that, you're free to go. There's nothing going on for today."

The sound of the printer printing, the action of Ukai sliding the contract towards him on the desk, and taking the pen from Ukai's hand -- it all seemed to be happening in slow motion, but Hinata didn't waste a second hesitating. He gave the contract a quick read-over, then signed his name. It was official now, he was a model.

After saying his goodbye, Hinata left, stepping out onto the street into the sunshine and the sound of birds chirping; nothing was going to ruin today.

_**BZZT.** _

His phone went off and he quickly recovered it from his pant pocket, flipping it open to see a new message.

_Kageyama...what does -he- want?_

**> >What are you doing right now?**

Hinata contemplated answering him, but before he could decide against it his fingers were already moving.

**Just met with Ukai. Why?**

**> >Oh. So you're a model now?**

**Yup. Official.**

**> >Meet me at the cat cafe in Shinjuku. NOW.**

_Whoa. What the hell is wrong with him? Should I go meet him?_

He was no longer his assistant, so he didn't need to obey him, but his endless curiosity had him questioning what he could possibly want to meet for. Especially at a cat cafe -- such a harmless location? Hinata decided there was nothing wrong with meeting up since they would be in a public place and his stomach told him there would be good food waiting. Rounding the corner into the alleyway, he hopped on his bike and headed for the train station.

* * *

On arrival, Hinata was a jumbled up mess of nerves. He had spent the whole train ride thinking up reasons why Kageyama would want to see him so suddenly, and none of them were good. As he climbed the stairwell, his heart beat louder with every step he took until he stepped through the door. He signed in at the desk and went straight up to the second part where the cats and food were; instantly, Kageyama came into view. He was sitting at the other end, playing with a sleek, gray cat. He was even smiling! Then, he caught sight of Hinata standing in the doorway and waved him over.

"Hey...Kageyama." Hinata announced once he was closer and sat next to him.

"Hey."

That was all he said, low and precise, then resumed playing with the cat. Hinata tapped his fingers anxiously against his knees, waiting for him to continue and when he didn't, he finally spoke up.

"Why did you need to see me so suddenly? You seemed mad in your text."

"Mad? How? It was just a text, how can you tell?"

"What do you mean?? You were all 'Come here NOW' in all caps, that means you're mad!"

"Pfft. I just wanted you to come over."

"What!" Hinata's eye went wide; so he was just bored?

"Did you eat yet? They have pretty good food here."

"No...but," Hinata stood up from the bench, "If there's nothing you want then I might as well just--"

"I'll buy. For, you know, you becoming a model and stuff."

Those two simple words stopped Hinata in his tracks. Maybe sticking around a bit longer wouldn't be so bad. Together, they hailed down one of the workers and stepped into the eating area that was kept separate from where the cats were, behind a wall of glass and wood so they could still watch the animals at play. Hinata didn't even need to peruse the menu for long, the omurice caught his eye instantly while Kageyama ordered gyoza to start and beef ramen.

The pair plowed through their food as if they were racing to see who could finish first, and with lunch done they went back to sit with the cats. A fluffy black cat immediately hopped into Hinata's lap, purring as it relaxed into him and he gently pet its body. Looking at the tag, he saw its name was...

"Kuro? Hah." He snorted.

"What's funny?" Kageyama asked, inching closer on the bench to read the tag.

"Oh, uh, this cat shares a name with a good friend of mine and he's...kind of like a cat himself. I better show him."

Quickly, Hinata pulled his phone out of his back pocket and snapped a picture, sending it to both Kenma and Kuroo. 

"Do you always keep your phone in your back pocket?" Kageyama suddenly asked.

"Huh? I guess so. Most of the time. Why?"

Kageyama shrugged. "No reason."

Hinata quirked a brow at the odd question, but quickly let it go. He still wanted to know why he was invited out, especially since the last time they saw each other it was...tense. 

"So, uh...you still haven't told me why you texted me." He asked shyly.

"Do I need a reason?"

"Yes? We had a fight last time. And now you're acting like it never happened. You seemed pissed that I asked to be a model, so what gives?"

"Hmmm...do you really want me to tell you?"

"Yes!"

"Alright. I like you."

Hinata's cheeks flared up with a hot heat and he looked to Kageyama who was smiling like he had just won some contest. Hinata looked around at the other patrons hoping no one heard, then leaned in to quickly whisper in his ear.

"But I'm a--" then he stopped, pulling away when he remembered what he had said when they first met. Kageyama likes boys. And girls. So then the real question was, why him?

"But why? All we do is fight." he whispered.

"Because you're cute. I like your hair and your eyes. I like your lips. Your laugh. Your smile. Your--"

"Okay okay!" Hinata said out loud, his ears burning with embarrassment. "So then....is this...?"

"A date? Yeah."

"Ugh, you idiot!" Hinata smacked his palm to his forehead and Kageyama looked at him in question.

"You're supposed to ASK. Not just tell them to show up without explaining!"

"I know...but this way you couldn't say 'no'." Kageyama pet the calico cat sitting in his lap innocently.

"Ugh! That' so...that's tricky! You can't do that! That's manipulation!"

"Is being out with me really that bad?"

"I--n-no! But...agh!"

Hinata gave up, letting his head fall into his hands with his elbows resting on his knees. He should have known there was something more to this than just a simple meet-up! However, peeping out the side of his hand, he looked to Kageyama and admired how he looked now; the sun shone through the window, illuminating his ebony hair and making his skin shine; his small smile was warm and inviting; most of all, Hinata couldn't help but stare into his deep blue eyes that were transfixed on the cat before him. He had to admit, Kageyama was attractive, and if Hinata was going to explore this new-found attraction for men, what was the harm in starting with Kageyama? They had already done so much more, and as time passed Kageyama was turning out to be much more thoughtful and kind than he first thought.

Having decided to travel down this path, Hinata took a steady inhale and straightened himself out.

"Okay, so we're on a...date. Where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking the arcade. We could play some games, and whoever wins has to buy dinner."

Hinata's competitive spirit ignited at the sound of "arcade" and he nodded instantly. He was excited now, he hadn't been to an arcade in ages, if you could call the convenience store with the almost-broken claw machine an arcade. They left the cats behind, each paying their own dues at the counter, then walked down the street towards the arcade building. As they walked, Hinata noticed plenty of pedestrians eyeing he and Kageyama (well, mostly Kageyama), and he couldn't help but feel partially exposed.

"Don't you feel weird? Having so many people stare at you all the time?"

"Why should I? It's my job, right? I'm supposed to attract attention. You'll get used to it after a while. The hard part is trying to look good all the time."

"You sound so conceited." Hinata snorted. 

"Shut up! It's true! Any second someone could snap a picture of you and if it's bad, it's all over the internet! I feel like I'm constantly posing when I'm outside."

Right as he said that, Hinata caught two girls trying to take pictures of Kageyama from inside the cafe they passed. Suddenly, he was very aware of how unphotogenic he was when he wasn't paying attention.

* * *

They ended up spending more than two hours at the arcade. Hinata would lose at something and insist on playing a different game, then Kageyama would lose and insist on another; they would have continued if it weren't for their growling stomachs, to which Hinata had to buy since he lost the most games. They settled on sushi and popped into one of the many sushi bars that decorated Shinjuku where they decided to share a bottle of sake.

"So, I was thinking...do you want to come over to my place after this?"

Hinata froze mid-chew of his sushi piece. He realized they were on a date, but was Kageyama really expecting something more than this?

"Uh, I...I don't know."

"Why? You scared I'll do something?" Kageyama took a sip of sake, ignoring the look on the waiter's face.

"Yes! Just look at your history, you've always done something. It'd be a bad idea for me to go to your place."

"Alright, how about if I promise not to do anything?"

"Do you even understand what that means? No touching, no kissing, no spontaneous blow--" just before he finished, Hinata realized the waiter was still within earshot and the look on his face told him he could hear every word. He cleared his throat and continued, ignoring the hot flush of his ears.

"A-anyway. Nothing. Understand? No touching allowed."

"Fine, no problem."

Those were his words. 'No problem.' And for some reason, Hinata believed him; something deep down told him it would go awry, but as usual, he ignored that twisty feeling in his stomach and went ahead to Kageyama's apartment. Now, he found himself in his lap on the couch, their cheeks flushed and both panting hotly. How did they get here again? 

Oh, right.

They were watching a movie, a new horror film that had come out. Hinata wasn't really into that type of thing, but apparently, Kageyama was. Next thing he knew, Kageyama's arm was around his shoulder, his thumb lightly rubbing against him through the thin cloth of his sweater. Hinata remembered it feeling nice and he found himself relaxing into Kageyama with his hand resting on his knee. It was a small move, but it left his heart beating fast simply because it was with a guy; it was almost like he was in high school all over again. Then, Kageyama's arm left his shoulders and his palm was rubbing Hinata's thigh; not sexually, but in a relaxing, therapeutic manner. Even so, the intimate touch had Hinata's pants feeling especially tight and uncomfortable; his hand moved up Kageyama's thigh and the small gasp had him feeling triumphant. 

"What are you doing?" Kageyama had asked in a low, shaky voice.

"I don't know." Which was true, he didn't know. He specifically asked Kageyama not to do anything, yet here he was rubbing the inside of his thigh and biting his lower lip with a painful erection.

"You're hard, you know," Kageyama commented.

"Y-yeah."

"It's too bad I made my promise. I could really make you feel good."

Hinata gulped and his erection throbbed; he hated how easily turned on he was by Kageyama's low, sultry voice. He looked up to Kageyama with pleading eyes.

"Kageyama...c'mon."

Wait, was he actually asking Kageyama to do something?

"No. I promised, remember?"

"Ugh!"

So in one move, Hinata was on his lap, hands gripping his shirt with fierce eyes focused on his. He could tell Kageyama was pushing Hinata to take the initiative, but maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. 

"Holy shi--Hinata. That was...really hot."

"Yeah? Well. I'm not done."

Without thinking, Hinata pushed himself forward and like magnets, their lips met. He could feel Kageyama gasp, could feel his body tense up and feel how fast his heart was beating. Did he actually catch him by surprise for once? Pulling back, he licked the taste of Kageyama off his lips.

"Fuh...c-can we do that again?"

"Totally."

Hinata was liberated -- he had just kissed a man, Kageyama Tobio of all people, and rather than feel disgusted in himself he actually felt rather good; his fingers and lips tingled with an electrifying excitement. He went in again, this time letting his mouth open a little and letting their tongues shyly rub against each other. His hands loosened their grip on Kageyama's shirt and drifted down his chest while Kageyama's own hands rested on his hips. For once, Hinata welcomed his touch, and for the first time, it wasn't enough.

"Kageyama...more."

"Fuck...Hinata...don't beg me like that."

Hinata gruffed in frustration and his hands dove straight for his crotch, loosening Kageyama's pants and dragging his thick cock out. It was hot in his palm and his loose skin was soft as Hinata pulled it back and forth; he couldn't stop his hands from shaking, or the tremor that ran down his spine whenever Kageyama moaned and bucked his hips. He felt good.

He jerked harder, making Kageyama pant and grunt as he whispered commands and Hinata happily obeyed. He watched as the semi-hard flesh grew harder and turned pink; it was mesmerizing, knowing it was he who caused it, and he wanted to see it through to the end. Until...Kageyama leaned forward, that smug grin on his face again, and whispered,

"Is this what you think about when you masturbate to me?"

His heart stopped. Surely Kageyama was just talking dirty, there was no way he knew about what happened. Hinata scoffed.

"Don't flatter yourself," he said in defense, but then Kageyama stopped his hand and retrieved his own phone from the coffee table, searching through it until he found what he wanted.

_**"Yeah, uhn! Kageyama...just like that, don't stop."** _

In the silence of the living room, the sound of Hinata masturbating from the other day was broadcast in the air. As the recording continued, his stomach dropped and his face turned a ghostly white.

_**“That’s it...swallow it up for me.”** _

“Enough! Stop it!”

His hands flew to his face so he could try and hide from Kageyama’s cocky gaze. Kageyama put his phone away and leaned forward to kiss at Hinata’s neck.

“Shh, it’s fine. It’s actually super hot...I couldn’t stop jerking off to it.”

“H-how! How did you...oh god!”

“You keep your phone in your back pocket, right? I think you butt-dialed me. Must have been a pretty exciting time, I wish I could have been--”

“Shut up! Don’t talk!”

Hinata wanted to cry; it didn’t matter that they were jerking off now and kissing, that moment was supposed to be private, it was supposed to be something Hinata could bury away forever. Maybe he’d tell Kageyama about it someday, but to know he was listening to him while it was happening horrified him deeply. What if it had been his mother he called? Or Natsu? He couldn’t live with himself, he felt like crawling into a hole and rotting away.

“Fine, I won’t talk.”

Suddenly, hands were at his crotch. He gasped as strong hands gripped his hard-on and began pumping fervently. He was still embarrassed, still wanting to hide his face, but he couldn’t stop his hips from pulsing into Kageyama’s hand or letting small, nasally moans fall from his lips. 

“You’re so sexy, masturbating to me like that,” Kageyama whispered hotly against his ear. “What were you thinking about, huh? C’mon...tell me.”

Hinata shook his head and Kageyama squeezed his dick.

“Were you thinking about fucking my mouth? Huh? Wanting me to take it in real deep until I choked?”

Hinata groaned at the thought and his cock throbbed.

“You pervert...you want me to choke on it, right? You want me to swallow it down into my hot, wet throat and make you cum.”

“S-sto...p...”

His voice was too low, his breath too hot against his skin, his touch too good on his body. Everything Kageyama did was driving Hinata crazy and he only wished he could have the same effect. Then, he was pulled closer to Kageyama, making his hands drop to his shoulders.

“Here. Give me your hand.”

Rather than obey, Hinata allowed Kageyama to bring his hand down to where their erections touched, directing him to hold them together at the base while he grasped the top. 

“Now move.”

Kageyama started and the jolting pleasure had Hinata’s hand moving eagerly. He gasped and panted with how good it felt to have their dicks rubbing together and the pair watched every graphic moment; their foreskin sliding back and forth, the shiny heads leaking droplets of pre-cum, their fingers grazing each other and hips gently rolling to match the rhythm...all of it had Hinata’s head feeling fuzzy.

“Kageyama...oh god...it’s...so good. Gonna...”

“Me too. Fuck, don’t stop. I’m gonna cum so fucking hard.”

“S-so vulgar...”

Kageyama’s free hand gripped Hinata’s hair at the back of his head, keeping their foreheads pressed together while they watched and the air between them quickly became hot and steamy with their panting breaths. Hinata whined as he moaned, wanting ever so badly to orgasm and Kageyama answered him with low grunts and whispers of his name. As they came together, Kageyama left a bruising kiss on Hinata’s lips, forcing their tongues to collide and ending it with a soft nip of his bottom lip, pulling it with him as he left before releasing it at the last moment.

“God...that was so good.”

Hinata’s face was flushed red hot; he finally had his first gay experience. Well, at least one he consented to. 

_Wait. That doesn’t sound right._

“Hinata.” Kageyama whispered, earning Hinata’s full attention.

“Can we go to my bedroom?”

Somehow, Hinata knew those words had a much deeper meaning and his hands grew clammy. 

“Uh...what’s...what’s in the bedroom?”

“I wanna keep going...don’t you?”

“Um, um, I--”

_He’s talking about sex. Oh my god. He’s totally talking about sex! What do I do! Do I want to have sex? We just masturbated together, and he’s done worse stuff. But why am I so scared! Oh god, oh god, oh god._

“I...I don’t know. I’m...”

_Don’t tell him you’re scared, dumbass! He’ll think you’re a wimp! Tell him you have AIDS or something. Wait no, he’s sucked you off. Tell him you’ve got--_

“Please? I want you to fuck me so bad...”

Again, Kageyama was kissing at the soft, sensitive tissue on his neck. Did he think this was some weak spot or something? In honesty it was, but the thought of having sex with Kageyama rattled Hinata and no amount of kissing or sucking was going to calm him down.

“I’m. I’m sorry. I can’t...I don’t...I don’t know if I’m ready for that yet.”

“What? Sex? It’s nothing. It’s easy. I’ll make you feel good, c’mon.”

“No.” Hinata closed himself off, averting his gaze and nervously clutching at Kageyama's shirt. He felt meek and couldn’t bring himself to look at Kageyama.

“I’m sorry, but I’m not ready...” his voice drifted off to a quiet mumble; he hoped and prayed Kageyama would understand, but given his history when Hinata said ‘no’ before, he wasn’t confident.  He gently tucked himself away and slid off his lap.

To his surprise, Kageyama merely sighed and stood up, tugging on his elbow to make Hinata stand until they were hugging closely.

“Fine,” he said, kissing the top of Hinata’s head, “I’ll let you go this time. But I still don’t want this night to end so...wanna stay over? I’ll show you something else that’s just as good.”

Hinata was beyond relieved; admittedly, he didn’t know why the thought of sex scared him so much. He had done it before with girls, so why was he so worried? He couldn’t decipher it, but Kageyama was respecting his choice and that alone made him feel relaxed and back to normal. He agreed to stay over and Kageyama lit up like a child on Christmas morning.

“Great, then let’s go.” He pulled on Hinata’s arm, dragging him along to the bedroom and helping him out of his clothes, kissing and nipping at his skin whenever he exposed a new part he hadn’t touched before. It wasn’t long before Hinata was hot and ready for another round.

“Now...I’m gonna show you the magic of sixety-ninening.”

* * *

The next morning, the sun rolled in lazily and Hinata woke slowly. He found himself wrapped in Kageyama’s arms, surrounded by his warmth and soothed by his deep breathing. Their bare skin touching brought a dull buzz to his chest and he snuggled in closer to him, but before he could get too cozy, his phone on the bedside table buzzed and he checked to see he had a new message from Yachi.

**> >Hinata, how are you?**

Yachi? It was odd for her to text him at a time like this.

**I’m great! :D You?**

**> >Good, thanks! I was thinking...I think I’m ready for us to talk. Can we meet?**

His stomach felt as if someone just dropped a heavy stone on it. All the happiness he had just experienced in the past twenty-four hours came crashing down. There was no way he could tell her he was now dating Kageyama of all people, he wasn’t even ready to admit to himself that he was...not straight. His thumbs trembled hovering over the textpad.

_What am I going to do now?_

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Edited as of May 24, 2018

It took almost an hour for Hinata to respond to Yachi's text. In truth, he wanted to ignore it completely and pretend he never received it, but Yachi was already under the impression he was a no-good douchebag and couldn't bring himself to hurt her again; since Yachi had a dog, they agreed to meet at one of the dog parks in the city. Leaving Kageyama was hard, especially since he was so naturally warm and inviting to sleep next to, but Hinata managed to peel away from him without the slightest disturbance. Somehow, he picked out his clothes from the large pile on the floor and slipped them on, ignoring the blush on his cheeks when he was reminded of the past night's ventures. Just before he was about to head out, he heard Kageyama's phone ding and an idea came to mind -- he snatched it from under the pillow -- less than 5% of the battery remained, just enough to delete the recording of himself. He still couldn't believe something so embarrassing happened, with Kageyama of all people! But now the recording was gone without a trace. Satisfied, he tucked the phone back under Kageyama's pillow and escaped out the front door to meet Yachi.

The sun was shining, but a brisk wind made his skin prickle with goosebumps each time a draft swept up under his loose shirt. Thankfully, the dog park was close to his neighbourhood meaning he wouldn't have to travel far for a hot shower and fresh clothes after his meeting. The train ride was short, the walk even shorter and when he turned the corner he could hear dogs barking and owners calling out names like 'Pixie' and 'Maddox'. The park was small -- not many people owned dogs since most apartments were strict about pets, and those who did often had small dogs so the rare dog park wasn't granted much space within city limits. But to a dog, an open space to run around was just as good as any other. Opening the chainlink gate, Hinata could see Yachi sitting on a nearby bench watching her pup run around a few feet ahead of her.

"Jin!" she called and a fluffy white pomeranian came bounding towards her, its small pink tongue just barely hanging out of its mouth and near-black eyes lit up with joy.

"Jin, huh?" Hinata commented from behind, making Yachi gasp in shock.

"You scared me!" she exclaimed, placing her hand on her chest.

"Sorry," Hinata said sheepishly before taking a seat next to her on the bench under the sun. "Your dog is cute."

"Thanks. I was just barely able to convince my landlord to keep Jin."

"What made you want him? I mean, if your landlord didn't allow pets in the first place."

"Originally, I was keeping him for a friend. Her boyfriend bought him from a pet store as a valentine's gift -- he was so cute, he had a bright red ribbon wrapped around him -- but he was super yappy and her landlord found out. She asked me to keep him until..."

Yachi talked on-and-on about Jin; about how her friend left her lover, Jin had nowhere to go and Yachi was already so attached to him. As she talked, her hazel eyes glistened and she smiled, letting Jin onto her lap so he could lick her chin. She giggled innocently, embracing the pup and kissing him on the head before letting him run off to play again.

"Looks like you two are in love. I'm glad things worked out, he seems really happy."

Yachi smiled, bringing her knees up to her chest to wrap her arms around her goose-bumped legs.

"Yeah, he makes me happy, too. I have someone to come home to now."

A pleasant silence fell between them while they watched the dogs play. Jin would bark at another dog, then run away as soon as the other dog tried to play. Sometimes Jin would wrestle, then yelp whenever he was pinned down and defeated before running to Yachi for comfort, then run off again to do laps around much slower dogs until eventually, he settled. Yachi set up a small portable bowl of water for him and when he lay down for a nap in her lap, their silence turned somber with the weight of the impending conversation.

"So...about...us." Hinata started and Yachi sighed.

"Hinata...I won't deny I like you. You're fun, easy to talk to, and you seem like a good guy. And...I think you like me, too. Am I wrong?"

_Whoa. So straight-forward._

"I mean...you're not wrong. I think you're super pretty and you're a good person. I already apologized for being a huge asshole--"

"I know, I know. You didn't mean to, I get that now. At the time it was just...such a blow and I couldn't help but overthink and jump to conclusions. We were just getting to know each other, y'know?"

Hinata nodded in agreement. If he had set-up a date with Kageyama and the idiot didn't show up or text or even call, what would he think?

"With that said...I do still, um, like you." Yachi blushed, her eyes turned down to Jin and she pet him anxiously.

"So...do you want to try again? Do you want to go on a date with me?"

This was it -- the moment Hinata dreaded. If he said yes, he'd be betraying Kageyama and if Kageyama found out...Hinata shuddered at the thought. If he said no after just telling her he liked her, he would come across as a lying, two-faced, son-of-a---

"Uh...Yachi...I won't deny that I'm attracted to you. Really, I am. But right now things are complicated."

"Complicated?"

_Don't tell her you like guys. Or about Kageyama. Just stop talking entirely._

The heat of the situation mixed with being under the blinding sun had Hinata burning up quick. He unzipped his hoodie and shrugged it off, draping it over his lap.

"Things have been crazy for me lately. I've barely been in Tokyo for two weeks and already I'm--"

"Hang on, why are you wearing Kageyama's shirt?"

Hinata froze. What was she talking about?

"Huh? What are you--oh..."

Looking down, it was clear his shirt was much too big. The shoulder hem of the gray t-shirt hung low on his upper arm, as did the collar, and looking at this torso there was a darker gray design that his own shirt didn't have.

"N-no way."

"Let's see the size."

Yachi dove forward, sending Jin jumping from her lap, and she snatched the back of Hinata's shirt to out-turn the label.

"Medium! You're at most a small if not an extra small! This is Kageyama's!"

"What makes you think that?!"

"Because he always wears that shirt. I've seen it at least a couple times when the company goes out for dinner. And..." Yachi sighed, toning her voice down to a mumble, "he wore it on our first date."

"Whaaa!"

"Shut it! I was brand new, okay? He was charming and handsome and I couldn't believe I was actually working with the Kageyama Tobio!"

Everything Yachi said sounded so uncomfortably familiar, making Hinata squirm in his seat.

"I fell for all his tricks. But that doesn't explain why _you_ are wearing his shirt!"

"I...uh..."

He had no explanation -- he and Kageyama were, in fact, both wearing gray shirts the day before, he must have picked up the wrong one off the floor this morning without noticing.

"Actually," Yachi leaned back and looked Hinata over, then gasped. "You have sex hair!"

"What?!" Hinata's hands flew to cover his hair.

"I didn't notice at first 'cause it's always so messy, but that's definitely sex hair! You haven't brushed it or showered have you? Oh my god! You and Kageyama had sex!" Her hand was covering her mouth now, eyes wide with shock and realization.

"No! We just fooled arou--shit!!"

Now Hinata's hands were covering his mouth and the pair stared at each other. He could feel all the blood draining from his face -- he just told Yachi about Kageyama, the complete opposite of what he wanted to do. He blurted the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm not gay."

"You just admitted to fooling around with Kageyama, a man, that's pretty gay if you ask me."

"I'm not gay!" he exclaimed again.

"Hinata it's fine--look it--it actually makes a lot of sense now. This isn't the first time Kageyama's stolen guys from me--"

"I'm not -- what?!"

"He's done it before. His last assistant was pretty cute, we had already gone on a couple dates but when Kageyama found out, he...ugh, they hooked up and the guy said he wasn't interested anymore. I get it, okay?"

"N-no, Yachi that's...wait, have you dated everyone you work with?"

As soon as the words slipped from Hinata's mouth he knew he had just dug his own grave. Yachi reeled back, mouth closed tight and eyes burning with rage.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! I didn't mean--"

"How _dare_ you! I'm allowed to date whoever I want! So--so what if I dated a couple guys from work? It's--it's not like I slept with them mister I-screwed-kageyama-on-the-first-day!!"

"I didn't fuck him!"

"UGH, whatever! I was stupid to think we could be friends!"

Yachi huffed and grabbed her things, dumping the portable bowl out in a hurry, stuffing it in her purse, then swiping Jin up from the ground before stomping away.  
Hinata was left dumbfounded with his thoughts. First, he wasn't special, just another guy to fool around with, another tool to use against Yachi in some neverending game of stealing men from her. Kageyama could be charming, seductive and flattering, and Hinata fell for all of it; every compliment, every tactical touch and whisper; it was all a game! Second, he actually confessed to Yachi that he had been intimate with a man! Third, why the hell did he say that to her?

_Oh my god...what's wrong with me! My life is a fucking mess._

With a groan, Hinata cradled his face in his hands, pitying himself and his naivete. Then, his phone vibrated.

**> >Hey. Did you take my shirt? I can't find it. I think you left yours here.**

At the very sight of the text, Hinata's emotions boiled and he angrily typed back.

**Of course not! Why would I take your stupid shirt STUPID**

Annoyed, he put his phone back in his _front_ pocket and stomped away from the park, tugging his hoodie back on and zipping it up to cover the disgraceful gray shirt.

* * *

He didn't want to go home and wasn't in the mood to workout, so Hinata ended up at the only other place he could think of -- the studio. It was mostly empty except for Tsukishima and another man he recognized, but his name was failing Hinata's frazzled mind.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" Tsukishima asked plainly. The other man turned around, his eyes lighting up when he saw Hinata enter the room.

"Oh! Hinata! Perfect, come come!"

The brown-haired man ushered Hinata closer and he obeyed, lightly jogging across the room as to not waste time. Tsukishima was all done up in casual clothing, but his hair was styled and glasses cleaned to the point of giving off an impecable shine. The man that ushered Hinata over had eyes that matched his chocolate brown hair and small freckles dotting the bridge of his nose and cheekbones.

_Ah, Yamaguchi Tadashi. That's his name. I met him at the bar the other night._

"Yamaguchi. Tsukishima. I didn't expect to see you two here. What's going on?"

"None of your business." Tsukishima defended. Yamaguchi merely scoffed.

"Calm down, Tsukki. Anyway, it's supposed to be super nice tomorrow so Ukai was planning to do the beach shoot finally. Thing is, Daichi wants me to photograph it, but I'm still kind of learning and don't have a ton of experience photographing in such sunny conditions. Tsukki's gonna help me, but with you here it'd be even better since I'm so used to photographing him."

Hinata arched a brow in Tsukishima's direction; he didn't realize how close he and Yamaguchi were, to the point where he even had a nickname for the stone-cold model.

"Will you help? It'd really mean a lot to me!"

The way Yamaguchi looked at Hinata with such pleading eyes, holding his expensive Nykon camera in his eager hands -- there was no way Hinata could say no. Besides, maybe a small shoot would help him relax.

"Sure thing! Where should we go?"

Yamaguchi lit up with a huge smile.

"I was thinking the park? Or maybe we could just stroll around the city or, um..."

"How about the alleyway?" Hinata suggested. "It's both light and dark, and the alley behind the studio has some neat restaurants and shops around so there's always people. You could play around with the different dimensions and such."

Yamaguchi nodded excitedly and turned to wave Tsukishima over, who reluctantly complied. When the trio came to the alleyway, it was filled with pedestrians strolling about looking for a place to eat; some were mothers with their children, others were groups of businessmen. The smell of succulant food filled the air along with hot steam that wafted from the restaurants, and bicycles dotted along the road added to the decorum of the busy alley. The sun just barely seeped down between the buildings, providing spots of sunlight here and there, but the odd passing cloud washed the scenery in a cold, hazy blue.

"This is perfect!" Yamaguchi exclaimed. "The colours, the people, the movement, the lighting -- this will be great for practice! Good thinking, Hinata."

Hinata beamed at him, ignoring the annoyed huff to his right coming from Tsukishima.

"Let's just get into it. You guys go over to that wall there, we'll try just some head-on shots and then play around a bit."

Taking a spot next to Tsukishima, Hinata brushed through his hair with his deft fingers, working the tips of the naturally spiky parts and patting down the spot by his ears. He wet his thumbs with saliva to smooth out his eyebrows and gently slapped his cheeks to bring some colour to them.

"You preen more than a bird does." Tsukishima noted, taking a moment to straighten out his glasses.

"I didn't have time to prep!"

"A real model doesn't need prep. Your own natural looks should suffice."

"Well sor--ry my eyebrows aren't 'naturally' combed down."

"Stop bickering!" Yamaguchi suddenly yelled and the pair huffed before shaking the tension from themselves.

"Okay, so just do whatever you feel like. Stand, crouch, arms up or down -- just do whatever feels natural. You're just a couple of cool guys hanging out because you're too cool to actually be doing anything."

Together, Tsukishima and Hinata chuckled at the thought, then got themselves into character. Hinata took this opportunity to experiment with different facial expressions, changing from smiling to frowning, face up then down, then sideways and angled. When he was satisfied with that and Yamaguchi switched to shooting sideways, getting the alleyway scenery in with them, Hinata experimented with levels next. Tsukishima was already so much taller than he, so when he crouched down low their height differance was highlighted even more.

"That's perfect! Let's move on to another spot."

They took advantage of the many bikes sitting around and some shots, first with Hinata on one, then with Tsukishima before someone came rushing out yelling at them for being on their bike. Hinata was having the time of his life; no pressure to do well, no expectations or something to sell -- it was just the three of them working their magic together for the sake of photography. However, his phone vibrated wildly in his pocket, diverting his attention every now and then.

_It's Kageyama. I just know it. He hasn't stopped texting me since I blew up at him at the dog park._

"I think I got all the shots I could. Do you guys want to see?"

Eagerly, he and Tsukishima hurried over to Yamaguchi, peering over his shoulder at the camera. He started from the beginning and together, they 'ooh'd and 'ahh'd as he clicked through the gallery.

"These are awesome! Almost as good as Daichi's!" Hinata said and Yamaguchi giggled shyly.

"Thanks, but I only wish I were as good as him. He has such an eye for people, you know? I'm just lucky he agreed to mentor me. And look -- Hinata, you look amazing in all these shots. The camera really likes you!"

Hinata smiled proudly, then looked to Tsukishima for his reaction.

"Hmm...yeah, I guess the shots are pretty good. I especially like this one."

The photo he pointed at was a lone shot of Hinata -- he was crouched low to the ground with his forearms resting on his knees; the camera had him in focus with the bustling alleyway behind him; his face was angled just slightly to the camera, his eyes hard and piercing. Hinata was astounded -- did Tsukishima actually compliment him?

"I'll e-mail you two the shots once I clean them up a bit. Hinata, give me your contact info."

They exchanged information quickly, then parted ways in separate directions down the alley. It was only two o'clock, much too early to head home. Fetching his phone, he quickly read over the messages Kageyama sent him.

**> >What the hell are you mad for?**

**> >Well?**

**> >Talk to me asshole. What's wrong?**

**> >Heellooooo.**

**> >Fine. Ignore me. I'll just talk to you at the shoot tomorrow anyway.**

**> >SHOUYOU. ANSWER ME. NOW.**

Hinata scoffed in annoyance -- only Kageyama would think yelling and insults would get him an answer. He opened a new message to Kenma.

**Are you home? Can I come over?**

Just two minutes later, Kenma responded.

**> >Sure. Bring me a strawberry milk?**

Hinata typed back a big thumbs up and headed west to the train station. Being with Kenma always eased him, he was so straight-forward and level-headed, maybe he could provide some insight into this whole Kageyama-Yachi issue.

* * *

"So? What do you think?"

Hinata stood in the middle of Kenma's apartment, arms hanging loosely at his side and waiting for Kenma's response. Kenma sat cross-legged on the dark gray couch, sipping his strawberry milk through a straw while eyeing Hinata up and down.

"Hmmm...I think it looks like you're wearing someone else's clothes. It's way too big on you."

"Ugh!" Hinata groaned aloud before dragging his feet and collapsing onto the couch next to Kenma.

"Are you wearing someone else's shirt?"

"...yeah. I am."

"Whose? How?"

"I..." Hinata chewed on his bottom lip. Should he tell Kenma? How would he react? Probably not at all since Kenma himself was gay, having come out shortly after high shcool and announcing his relationship with his childhood friend, Kuroo. He of all people was safe to tell, so Hinata took a deep inhale, and explained.

"I got that job at the agency right? I started working with Kageyama and...remember how I told you we fought all the time?"

Kenma nodded slowly.

"Well, we didn't just fight. He...he kissed me. First day, just out of nowhere! He thought I was a--a groupie and kissed me. Then that night we went to a karaoke bar and--remember that girl Yachi? I had a date with her that night, but didn't make it because I...I was in the bathroom of the bar, getting...jacked off by Kageyama."

"He sounds like a creep."

"He is! He's such a creep! He...jacked me off in a bathroom bar! Then sent me home. Then the next day -- oh my god Kenma -- the next day he blew me in the dressing room! Just -- had my pants down and--"

"Okay okay I get it. So what did you do? Did you tell the manager?

"I...no. I didn't."

"Why?"

"I was worried about losing my job and...I think...p-part of me...liked it."

At that, he heard Kenma inhale slowly before sipping more of his milk drink.

"And then yesterday we went on a...a date. A real date. We went to a cat cafe -- that's when I sent Kuroo that cat picture -- then the arcade and it was...nice. It was really nice. He was kind and thoughtful, never touched me once. Then we went to his place and...did stuff."

"Was it...consentual?"

Hinata nodded, watching himself wring his fingers tightly together in his lap. His heart was racing a mile a minute.

"I started it. Can you believe it? I just...got into his lap and kissed him. It felt n-nice."

"And...what did he do?"

"He," Hinata laughed in irony, "he didn't do anything. I made him promise not to touch me in exchange for the date, and he did exactly that, the dumbass."  Kenma smiled while Hinata just shook his head.

"And then...I met up with Yachi. She was so mad at me for ditching her on the date, I didn't have the guts to tell her the real reason why. She was going on about dating and boys and...she mentioned Kageyama has this weird thing where he steals boys from her. I guess she's dated a few guys at work and Kageyama 'always steals them'" he quoted.  "I'm worried...maybe he doesn't care about me, he's just using me to get back at Yachi."

An awkward silence fell over them, but Hinata continued.

"Then as we were talking, I took my sweater off and she recognized the shirt immediately as Kageyama's."

" _Oh_."

"Yeah, 'oh'. So now she's mad at me all over again and I'm mad at Kageyama and now he's mad at me for being mad at him."

Hinata cradled his head again, his fingers wringing his hair tightly.

"I don't know what's happening. I like Yachi, and I really like Kageyama but...he's a guy. Am I gay? Do I just have some weird crush? Maybe it'll go away..."

Kenma sighed and put his milk down on the table in front of them.

"Why do you like Yachi?"

"Yachi?" Hinata repeated, lifting his head before seriously considering the question. "Well, she's kind. Cute. Funny. Light-hearted. Easy to talk to."

"Okay, do you think you could be serious with her?"

"Um...yeah. Yeah I do."

"Alright. And why do you like Kageyama?"

Hinata's eyes went wide as he thought.

"Well...he _can_ be nice. He's straight-forward. Honest -- at least for now. He can be intimidating and, er, rough but...I don't know, I just feel so drawn to him. Whenever he texts me, even if he's mad, I get excited. Yesterday when we went on our date, it was one of the best days I've had since coming to Tokyo."

"Does he make you smile? You feel good when you're with him?"

Hinata nodded slowly.

"Think you could be serious with him?"

Again, Hinata nodded, feeling his cheeks tingle as they coloured.

"Well...sounds like you're bisexual to me. You like Yachi, a girl. And you like Kageyama, a guy. I know it's scary, but you need to accept the fact you aren't straight and embrace your new sexuality."

Hinata gulped loudly and his head went fuzzy -- this was too much.

"How did you know you were gay?" He suddenly asked of Kenma, who hummed in thought.

"I just did. Kuroo and I were friends for so long, but when he started dating people I would get so...jealous. I thought maybe it was because someone was taking my friend away, but then one night, when Kuroo was texting me about this girl he was absolutely in love with...I started crying."

Kenma looked down to his lap for a moment, clearly uncomfortable with his confession, but continued nonetheless.

"I realized then I liked him. The fact he was a guy didn't phase me the slightest. He was just Kuroo to me."

"And what about Kuroo?"

"It took him a little longer. I told him I like him, we started dating and we'd fool around, but it was months before he started saying he liked guys or calling me his 'boyfriend'. Now he's okay. I think you're the same way. The sooner you accept it and start adjusting to it, the sooner it won't bother you."

Hinata nodded, bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them as he thought. Maybe Kenma was right. Then, his phone vibrated again and he rolled his eyes while pulling it out from his pocket.

"Is that him?" Kenma asked.

"Yeah...he wants me to call him."

"Does he know why you're mad?"

Hinata squirmed in his seat.

"No..."

"Shouyou."

"I know, I know! I'm scared. This whole...liking guys thing is new and now the guy I like might just be using me for some stupid drama thing? How lame!"

"This is going to sound like some crazy idea, but why don't you talk to him about it?"

"No! No way. He'll freak out."

"If you can't talk to him, there's no way you guys will work."

"But he--"

A loud, vibrant ringtone cut him off and Hinata looked down at his phone in horror to see "Bakayama" displayed across the screen.

"It's him!"

"Answer it!" Kenma ordered.

"What do I say?!"

"Just _answer_ him!"

"Kenma!" Hinata pleaded.

"Do it!"

"Ah!" Hinata yelled then flipped his phone open, bringing it to his ear.

"Uh...hey."

>>"What the fuck is up with you?"

"Pfft, that's nice." Hinata rolled his eyes, looking to Kenma for back-up.

>>"Why weren't you answering me? Didn't you have fun last night?"

"I mean..." Hinata's cheeks turned a fiery red and Kenma quirked his brow, "Yeah. I did."

>>"So then what? You're done? Figured out you're not gay after all?"

"I'm not gay!" Kenma held his forehead in his palm, shaking it back and forth.

>>"Bi. Whatever. If that's it then just tell me, don't fucking ignore me like some fucking child."

"I'm not a child! I was just...ugh, I didn't mean to ignore you. I was freaked out because...well, I met with Yachi today."

>>"Yachi? What did she say?"

"She said--"

Just then, Hinata froze, his voice losing to his anxiety and he looked to Kenma for help. Kenma mouthed 'talk to him' at Hinata, but Hinata couldn't bring himself to form the question. How could he just come out and say it? If Kageyama said 'no', he'd still be wondering -- just look at his past with Yachi! And if he said yes...could he handle the hurt?

>>"What? What did she say? Hinata, tell me--"

"She said -- she said still liked me and wanted to go on a date."

>>"Oh."

Kenma groaned, pushing himself off the couch and heading to the kitchen while Hinata watched on, chewing his bottom lip.

>>"So, uh...are you two...?"

"N-no. No. I told her I wasn't interested."

>>"Oh. Um. Good then."

Hinata smiled; he could tell exactly what kind of face Kageyama was making.

>>"You free tonight?"

"Um...yeah."

>>"Can I come over?"

Hinata exhaled in an attempt to still his pounding heart; he knew exactly what would happen if Kageyama visited, but instead of fear, his mind raced with thoughts of blowjobs, sensual touching, and a moaning, sweaty Kageyama on his bed.

"Yeah. Sure." His voice croaked. "Soup okay for dinner?"

>>"Yeah, that's fine. Text me your address. Be there at six?"

Hinata glanced at his phone quickly to check the time -- two hours until Kageyama showed, just enough time for a shower and a quick clean-up of his place.

"That's fine. See you then."

He hung up just as Kenma returned to the couch with some toast.

"So you still didn't solve your problem." He remarked, staring Hinata dead-on. Hinata meekly shrank under his intense stare.

"I know...I'm sorry. I panicked! I promise I'll talk to him, okay?"

"Oh I know you will, but it'll be at the last moment when it's too late. You do it all the time!"

Hinata merely shrugged his shoulders and Kenma shook his head again in frustration. Honestly, what harm was there in putting the conversation off just a little longer?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter, no smut?! Don't worry, the next one makes up for it~


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Edited as of May 24, 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT, AHHHH. I WROTE THE CHAPTER JUST IN TIME!  
> I'm leaving for Jamaica in about 5 hours, so this whole week I was rushing to write this between work and preparing for the trip. Tbh I didn't think I'd make it, BUT HERE IT IS.  
> It hasn't been proof-read so there's definitely going to be some messy bits, and I wanted to leave it on a better cliffhanger but...this will have to do, I have literally no time left.
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy this, please leave a kudos/comment if you do and I'll see you all in the next chapter!

Hinata rushed while cleaning his place. He had only been at his new apartment for a couple weeks, but already it seemed so filthy; he had yet to buy a vacuum, so he settled for sweeping the dirt underneath his couch. Satisfied with the look of his place, he jumped into the shower; but, as he was taking off Kageyama's shirt, he wondered what he should do with it. There was no way he could give it back, not after he blew up at him and specifically told Kageyama he didn't take it, but wouldn't it be creepy to hold onto it? Looking at the clock which read 5:45, he decided to toss it into his dirty laundry for now and decide on its fate later.

At 6:15pm there was a loud knock on his door. He had been waiting anxiously for Kageyama to arrive, but when the knock finally came his heart sped off and his palms grew sweaty.

"Hey." He said as he opened the door.

"Hey." Kageyama replied, stepping inside and leaning down to place a sweet kiss on Hinata's lips. Hinata gasped, but remained still until Kageyama pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"Y-you kissed me!"

"So? I thought we were dating?" Kageyama stated simply before turning to kick off his shoes and step further into Hinata's apartment.

"Yes, but you can't--I mean---ugh!"

_This is so unfair! He's too cool about all this!_

Closing the door with a huff, Hinata followed Kageyama into his apartment and watched him look around. His apartment was small, with the entryway leading right into the kitchen and beyond that, the living room which was actually his bed shoved into the corner and a slim table that could be folded away if needed. He had a television that his aunt gave him tucked away in the corner that he rarely watched, and between that and the kitchen was the doorway to the bathroom.

"Huh, small," Kageyama noted before choosing to take a seat on Hinata's neatly made bed.

"It's just me living here and I don't need a ton of space."

"Makes sense. You're pretty small yourself."

"Hey!" Hinata barked and Kageyama just smirked teasingly. It was so easy being around Kageyama now that they had a better understanding of each other, but then Yachi's words came to mind and Hinata grew uneasy and worried, to which Kageyama noticed.

"You've been weird all day. What's wrong?" His blue eyes stared intensely at Hinata and he looked away nervously.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Hinata just talk to me, I don't like when people keep secrets."

"I swear, it's nothing! I'm just...hungry! Yeah, let's make dinner."

At the sound of food, Kageyama's expression relaxed and he nodded, pushing off Hinata's bed and following him into the kitchen. Hinata pulled out various vegetables from the fridge, giving Kageyama the job of cleaning and cutting them while he made the broth and boiled the eggs. With the kitchen being so small, they occasionally bumped into each other, banging elbows and grazing butts while giggling. In no time, dinner was complete and they sat on the bed, leaning against the wall while sipping their soups.

"You need a bigger place," Kageyama said, arching his back to stretch out the muscles.

"I know, this was the only place I could find that was close to work. Maybe down the road I'll get a bigger one, but this works for now."

"Hmm."

The two sipped their soup in silence, lost in the flavour and the warmth filling their bellies and easing their grumbling stomachs. Once finished, they cleaned up together and resumed relaxing on the bed. It was at this moment, with nothing actually planned for the night, that lewd thoughts came wafting back to Hinata's mind; he became uneasy, his foot insistently tapping on the floor while his hands bunched up the bedding.

"So...what do you want to do? I don't have much really, we might have to go out."

"Nah, I'd rather stay here."

"Really? My place is kind of boring though."

"I think we can make it fun. Don't you?"

Suddenly, Kageyama's hand was on the bed while his other went for Hinata's chin to gently tilt his head back while he leaned in close, so close Hinata could feel his warm breath grace his cheek.

"W-whoa, shit. K-Kage..."

"You okay?" He asked, his gaze never leaving Hinata's face.

Hinata gulped -- he was nervous as all hell, that much was clear even if his stomach wasn't doing flips, but he wasn't scared like before which must have meant something. He nodded and Kageyama smiled.

"Good." He whispered, then closed the incredibly small distance to kiss Hinata again, only this time much deeper.

Soon, his hand slipped up his chin to behind his head, weaving through Hinata's bright orange hair to entagle his fingers; when their mouths opened, Hinata let out the smallest 'ah' before accepting Kageyama's tongue inside. His hands flew back onto the bed behind him as he was pushed back, then was pushed even further still until he was lying on the bed with Kageyama ontop straddling his hips. As their desperation grew, their kiss grew tenfold in urgency, their fingers scrambling at buttons and zippers to strip each other down to their underwear. It wasn't long before they were panting, pupils dilated and skin flushed with heat. Kageyama leaned down to kiss at Hinata's neck, whispering sweet words all the while.

"I've been thinking about you _all day._ You drive me crazy."

"Nn...me too."

"Really?" he asked seriously, pulling away only slightly, keeping their foreheads pressed together.

"Yeah," Hinata said while nodding. "You were right. All along. I'm...I'm not straight. I know I like girls, but...I'm pretty sure I like guys, too. Well, you anyway."

"What about other guys?"

"I don't know. Maybe? No one has ever made me feel the way you make me feel...that's all I know right now. I really like t-touching you."

To prove his point, Hinata lightly dragged his hands down Kageyama's toned torso, licking his bottom lip when his cock ached in his tight briefs.

"And kissing you," he kissed Kageyama on the lips again, enjoying the sweet taste of his swollen lips.

"Hugging you, being with you...just being near you makes me...happy."

He was so embarrassed -- he's never said something like this, not even to girls he dated before, and to be saying it to someone so experienced, so used to this kind of thing had him feeling vulnerable. He hugged Kageyama close, pushing his forehead into the crook of his neck to hide.

"...I like being with you, too. Obviously."

Kageyama lowered himself until he was fully flush against Hinata. Their hot bodies stuck to each other like glue, their tangled limbs caressing one another while their hands explored over the free skin. Evidently, their groins bumped into each other and Kageyama purposely rolled down to rub hard against Hinata who mewled in response.

"God...Kageyama, so hard. I love it."

"Yeah baby? You love when I rub my hard dick against you?"

Hinata nodded, his cheeks burning hotly from Kageyama's lewd words and Kageyama rubbed down on him again, smirking when Hinata moaned and lightly pressed his nails into his skin, careful not to leave marks.

"I love the faces you make when I make you feel good." Kageyama was back whispering in his ear and Hinata _hated_ how much it made him throb. Every tactful touch, every sound had him squirming uncomfortably; he was completely vulnerable to him.

"Kageyama...wait--"

"You make me so hard, baby. Whenever I jerk off to you I cum even harder than---"

"WAIT."

That was a little much and Hinata pushed Kageyama away by his shoulders. Kageyama's entire face was red and his lips were moist and swollen. His muscles flexed as he held himself above Hinata and the whole image made Hinata throb again, but he himself was shaking like a leaf.

"Uh...too much?" Kageyama asked.

"Just a little. I'm still getting used to the, um, dirty talk."

Hinata looked away shyly and Kageyama chuckled, clearly entertained by his virgin-like demeanor. Then, his eyes went wide and he smiled.

"I know what you need. Do you have a tie?"

With his eyebrow quirked, Hinata nodded his chin in the direction of the closet by the entrance. Kageyama got up and padded over, rustling through the closet until he found Hinata's very first tie -- it was a simple navy blue made of cotton.

"Perfect. Okay, you're gonna tie me up."

"What!" Hinata sat up, crossing his legs on his bed. Kageyama joined him, sitting on his knees and holding the tie out to Hinata.

"Tie me up. I'll be yours completely and you can do whatever you want."

"What??"

"Is that all you know how to say? Here, take it."

He shoved the item into Hinata's fumbling hands and turned around, crossing his arms behind his back so his forearms were overtop each other. Hinata was awestruck -- Kageyama was giving him permission to tie him up. Restrain him. Make him totally...

"Vulnerable" he whispered.

"What? Don't be creepy about this. I don't let just anyone do this."

"I didn't say anything! Um, how should I tie you?"

"Just a knot I think. Don't make it too tight."

Hinata nodded in confirmation and got to work, looping the tie around his forearms before sealing it off with a simple knot. Kageyama wriggled around to test it out and when he couldn't get free, Hinata smiled.

"Good. 'Kay so, just do whatever you want, but don't leave--ahh!"

Turns out, Hinata was more eager than he thought. With Kageyama secured, he leaned forward and licked up the rim of Kageyama's ear; he had done this before when they were fooling around at his place, but Kageyama always made him stop saying it was 'too sensitive'.

"W-wait! Hinata, haah!"

"You said I could do whatever," he whispered, "and this is what I want to do."

With his hands on each shoulder, Hinata attacked Kageyama's ear with his tongue, trying different strokes and pressures. Kageyama reacted beautifully to each one, tilting his head towards Hinata and moaning lowly when he hit a good spot, but when Hinata locked his lips around the rim and made loud, wet noises, Kageyama cried out.

"Hinata! Uhn! I-it's too good!"

His back arched and he moaned non-stop, breathing heavily and rolling his hips. When Hinata finally let up, Kageyama collapsed against him.

"Wow, so wet."

Dipping down over his torso, Hinata stroked at the dark wet spot on Kageyama's underwear, making him sigh.

"You weren't lying, you ears really are sensitive."

Kageyama was blushing, his lips taught and eyes looking away; he was embarrassed Hinata found a weak spot. Moving on, he let his hands glide down Kageyama's torso, enjoying the feel of his taught muscles before teasing the soft skin next to his hip bones. Kageyama jumped from the ticklish feel and Hinata was enjoying how his small touches affected Kageyama so greatly, but being so close to his crotch had his heart thumping wildly.

_You've done this before. It was in your MOUTH. Just do it._

With a shaky breath, Hinata's deft fingers slipped under the waistband and grazed the wet tip of Kageyama's cock. It was already hard and pulsing, and the feel of it in Hinata's grasp felt so right -- he gave it a couple pumps before turning to assault Kageyama's ear again.

"N-no no no, not both -- oh god, Hinata -- fuck!"

Kageyama pushed back into Hinata's body, whining and begging him to stop, but the pre-cum that overflowed from the tip of him had Hinata excited to push on more. He wanted to make him cum, wanted to see it explode all over Kageyama's toned body and hear the desperate cries he made. He pushed back the underwear to fully expose him, then pumped even faster, keeping his grip light and making sure to focus on the sensitive rim of the head.

"Hah, hah, agh! Fu--ck! Sh-shouyou--!"

Each whine of his name had Hinata's own erection aching badly and he lightly humped against Kageyama's back to provide just enough friction to pleasure himself. Finally, after only a few more pumps and licks of his flushed ear, Kageyama came all over himself, jerking his hips with each spurt and groaning through clenched teeth. Hinata's eyes lit up from the sight and a surge of excitement coursed through him; when Kageyama relaxed, Hinata was more than ready for his share of the fun.

"Get on your knees. There's something I want to try."

"Water first. Please."

The extra little 'please' at the end thrilled Hinata and he jumped up from the bed to fetch a glass of cold water. Lovingly, he pressed the rim to Kageyama's lips and helped him drink; he focused on his throat, watching his Adam's apple bob up and down with each swallow until the glass was empty. His lips were shining wet now, his face still flushed with beads of sweat gathering on his forehead, making his jet black hair stick to his skin -- he was so naturally beautiful, Hinata found himself lost in his features.

"What?" Kageyama caught him looking and his blue eyes narrowed. In one move, Hinata was on him, open lips pushing together as their tongues automatically dove out into each other's mouths. The kiss was sloppy and rushed, but the very taste of Kageyama's lips sent Hinata's head spinning.

They pulled apart, a thin string of saliva keeping them connected until Hinata swiped his tongue over his lip; Kageyama's eyes were just as hazy and glazed over as his, his pupils blown wide with lust. Hinata stood, his head spinning as he tried to balance on the soft surface of the bed, and used his thumb to pull the waistband of his briefs over his leaking cock.

Kageyama didn't even need to be told, he was just as eager to suck on the throbbing flesh as Hinata was to push it into his mouth. Slowly, Kageyama moved forward, his mouth hanging open and tongue lolled out like a welcome mat, and smoothly the silky head slid along inside. Hinata sighed as pleasure instantly spiked within him before melting away into a numbing warmth, but this wasn't all he wanted today.

"Can you...um," he was nervous again. He had thought about -- no, fantasized about this scenario, but now that he was faced with it he couldn't bring himself to actually ask the words.

Kageyama peered up at him with blue eyes, his mouth tightly sealed around his shaft and sucking loudly on the skin before popping off to lick his lips. Hinata chewed on his knuckle, trying so hard not to cum right then and there.

"What is it?"

"W-well you're down there and I've always wanted, uh..."

_Oh god, I can't say it. It's too embarrassing!_

"Oh. I get it. You want me to deep throat you?"

Hinata inhaled sharply and nodded frantically

"Just like in your fantasy, huh~?" He teased and Hinata frowned.

"Don't make fun of me..."

"How many times have you thought of it? Your dick shoved deep down my throat?"

A little more cum leaked from the tip and Hinata switched to biting his lower lip now. The tops of his ears burned with lustful bashfulness and he wanted so badly to shove himself down his throat right there.

"Kageyama, please." He begged, gently pressing the tip to Kageyama's lips. Kageyama turned his face away.

"I want to hear you say it."

"Ugh! Kageyama!"

"This is payback for earlier! Say it nicely and I'll do it."

Hinata huffed and narrowed his eyes. Was he really going to do this now? Wasn't he supposed to be in control? Even so, there was no way he was going to force himself on Kageyama, so he had no choice but to play his game.

"Please...will you...d-deep throat me?" His face was burning hot.

"Hmm...I think you can do better. Say, 'Kageyama-kuunn, take my big cock down your throat for me~"

"What! No way! Pervert!"

"Fine, I won't do it then." Kageyama sat back on his calves triumphantly, knowing he was going to win because at the end of the day, Hinata really, really wanted to be deep-throated.

Hinata clicked his tongue and stamped his feet impatiently, grasping his hard dick in his hand as he tried to figure out what to do, though his options were pretty simple: say it and get deep-throated by a hot model, or don't say it and don't get deep-throated. What was he to do?

"Ah...." he sighed, realizing his only option and Kageyama smiled.  "Alright, I guess I won't get my wish today."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm not saying that! No way. I still have my pride you know!"

He tucked himself back in his shorts and kneeled in Kageyama's lap, sliding his hands over his shoulders and linking behind his neck. Kageyama was still dumbfounded -- he was so sure Hinata was going to say it!

"We'll just do other stuff, 'kay?"

Hinata closed their distance and resumed kissing, this time slower and less frantic than before since their heat had calmed. He took his time enjoying the feel of Kageyama's lips on his, moving his own so they grazed each other lovingly and their tongues just barely touched. Hinata was still getting used to the idea of kissing a man, but each time they kissed he felt more and more at ease with himself.

Within minutes they were both amped up again and Kageyama's cock jutted proudly from his hips, waiting for more of Hinata's touch. Softly, Hinata guided Kageyama down until he was lying on his back comfortably, just as he did with him earlier. With him fully exposed, Hinata busied himself with playing with his dick, enjoying the way he moaned whenever he stroked it just right. He had never touched another man's cock before, so doing it now felt so surreal and exciting, like he just got a new toy and was figuring out how to make it tick.

"S-so now what? You just gonna play with me 'til I pass out?"

Hinata perked up at the thought and Kageyama instantly regretted giving him the idea, but luckily Hinata had other thoughts in mind.

"Maybe another time. Today though I'm...feeling super adventurous. Can I...f-finger you?"

Kageyama looked at him in surprise.

"Really? You want to do that?"

Hinata nodded bashfully then reached under his bed for his box of secret goodies to pull out a few condoms he had bought on the way home. He helped Kageyama out of his underwear then slipped one of the condoms over his finger before pouring a couple drops of lubrication over it. While lying next to him on the bed, his fingers slid down over his sac and taint until finally reaching the spot. His anxiety had built up all over again, making his chest pound and ears ring with recurring thoughts that he, Hinata Shouyou, was about to shove his finger inside Kageyama Tobio while he was tied on his bed. His throat was parched from how badly he was panting and right when his fingertip touched the taught muscle, a nervous chill overcame him.

"Whoa..." he uttered.

"Don't be so nervous, it's just an asshole."

"Don't say it! It's weird! I just need a second, okay? This is my first time."

Kageyama rolled his eyes and shifted so he was more comfortable and gave Hinata the time he needed. As seconds passed, Hinata's anxiety receded, but not enough to make him feel completely ready; however, he knew he couldn't leave Kageyama waiting forever, so he mentally counted to three in his head and...

"Ngh!" Kageyama grunted, making Hinata stop instantly.

"You okay?!"

"Yeah, yeah, it's always uncomfortable at first. I'll tell you if it hurts."

"O-okay..."

He pushed his finger in as far as it could go and was completely astounded by the intense heat that swallowed it up. Experimentally, he wriggled his finger inside, watching Kageyama's expressions change from pleasure to pain to downright uncomfortable.

"Another."

"Already?"

"Just do it, dumbass."

He pulled out, slipping his second finger inside the condom then slowly pushed both back inside. Kageyama grunted again and his back arched, so Hinata peppered kissed on his neck and shoulder to help ease the pain.

"I'm okay, jus' been a while. More lube." He directed and Hinata obediently followed, adding a few more drops to his fingers.

Gently, he pulsed his fingers in and out to coat them in the slick fluid, and to his surprise, Kageyama moaned from the simple action.

"Did that feel good?"

"Y-yeah, keep going."

Gulping, Hinata worked up his courage and shifted so he was on his knees next to Kageyama, giving him a better angle to work with. He pushed his fingers all the way in then pulled out slowly, twisting his fingers around and playing with the feel of his insides. Kageyama's legs twitched and relaxed, twitched and relaxed, mirroring Hinata's fingers whenever they grazed a sensitive spot or missed it.

"This is...insanely hot. Are you feeling good?" Hinata asked and for once, Kageyama was the one blushing and nodding frantically.

"Yeah, yeah I feel real good. Oh god, Shouyou, deeper."

Hinata pushed in even deeper, right down to his knuckles and Kageyama's whole body flexed; his arms strained against his ties, his abs pulled taught as he arched and his toes curled from the intense sensation. Hinata was left perplexed and fascinated -- was it really him that was doing all this to Kageyama?

"Sh--shouyou...please..."

"Huh? What?"

"F-fuck me."

"What!" 

He froze, fingers still knuckle-deep inside and jaw dropped.

"Please! Please, please, please fuck me!"

His whole body writhed and his hips pushed down on Hinata's fingers hoping to take in more only to be left unsatisfied when he realized they were fully inside. His cock was leaking endlessly now with a steady stream of pre-cum oozing onto his already-stained stomach. 

"It's so bad, Shouyou, you don't understand."

"I'm...I'm nervous. What if I'm not good? What if I hurt you?"

"You'll be fine, I promise. We can go slow, I'll tell you what to do, and I know you won't hurt me. Please, I can't take it anymore."

Their eyes locked, pleading blue eyes on worried hazel ones, and Hinata thought over the situation at hand. He's already kissed Kageyama, touched him in his most intimate place and every time they were together, they did more lewd things each time; sex was inevitable, he knew it was going to come up someday, but today? Was he ready? He's had sex before, but never with a man.

_So what? Is there really a difference? You're bi, you've already accepted it. Just think of this as your test of manhood, except it's like...a test of bihood. Fuck him!_

Confirming his decision, Hinata nodded and pulled his fingers out, removing the condom and tossing it in the garbage bin in the corner by the television. He pulled out a fresh one, applying it over his flush dick like many times before, and smoothed it over with lubrication. He helped Kageyama put his hips on a pillow then inched forward, dick in hand and ready to take the next move.

"Are you sure you're ready?" He asked one more time.

"Yes, for fuck's sakes YES." Kageyama said, locking his ankles behind Hinata's lower back and pulling him in closer.

"Okay, okay! Tell me if it hurts."

"I'm not a virgin, dumbass, I'll be fine."

After a deep inhale, Hinata inched even closer, pushing the head of his dick against Kageyama and rolling his hips forward until it pushed in. Kageyama bit his bottom lip and groaned, letting his eyes roll back and close as Hinata eased all the way inside.

"Holy shiit. Ka---Kageyama, this is--"

"Good, right? Fu--uck. I love this."

Hinata closed his mouth to stop the drool from pouring out as he watched himself disappear completely inside the other man; he had only been inside him for all of five seconds but he was already addicted to the hot heat that squeezed around him as if trying to milk him of everything he had. His palms were pressed against Kageyama's stomach, fingers spread out so he balanced himself as he pulled out slowly, then thrust back inside, earning a loud moan from them both.

"Again!" Kageyama cried.

Hinata pulled back again and thrust back even harder, making Kageyama's whole body jump and slide against the bedding. Each time he did so, Kageyama's impossibly hot body sucked him in hungrily and his muscles clenched around him as if trying to make it unbearable to leave; he was quickly gaining speed, getting his rhythm down easily enough and soon he was moaning loudly enough for his neighbours to hear, but he was beyond caring at this point.

"Kageyama! So good, oh god, so good! You're--so hot!"

"Fuck me, Shouyou, don't fucking stop. You're--ah! Uhn, uhn, nnggh!"

Embarrassed, Kageyama clenched his teeth shut and tried to muffle his sounds, keeping his eyes closed tightly so he could focus on the feeling of Hinata's cock rubbing him perfectly inside and just barely grazing his prostate. By now, his erection had turned a painful reddish-purple and his mind was going numb with how insanely good he felt, but he needed something a little extra to push him over.

"Sh..Shouyou..."

"Fffuah! Close, I'm close. I'm---I'm gonna cum!"

"M-me too! I need...I need more, touch me!"

He could barely get the words out, but managed somehow and Hinata reached forward to touch him; but then, his eyes sparked with an idea and he stopped his hips for just a moment to reach under his bed, pulling out a red and silver-striped toy.

"N-no way, you have one?" Kageyama asked.

"Yup. This one feels super good, trust me."

He slipped the toy over Kageyama's cock and he just about came right there with how amazing it felt to be squeezed the silicone inside. With the toy in place, Hinata used his free hand to hold up on of Kageyama's legs and started back up at a brutal pace, nailing Kageyama right into the mattress while his hand pumped the toy over his aching hard-on. 

"Fuck! Sho---UHHNN~!"

Kageyama's head was thrown back, eyes blown wide and teeth clenched; his muscles flexed all over with his arched position and he wanted so desperately to break free of his restraint, but the tie remained taught, leaving him vulnerable to the torturous pleasure Hinata brought. Meanwhile, Hinata was busy working himself to his end, his tongue hanging out lewdly as the pleasure bubbled inside him; the head of his cock tingled eagerly -- he was close now, so close, he just needed a few more...

"Oh shii---uhn! Haah!"

His hips stilled when the tight knot inside him came undone; as he emptied, his hips pulsed to empty himself fully, never letting up on Kageyama until he, too, cried out and panted, looking down instantly to watch his cum leak out from the bottom of the toy and down his shaft.

It was a long moment before either of them could move again and when they did, they were left with a big mess to clean up. When the toy pulled off, Kageyama's ejaculate came spewing out all over him and he grunted in disgust; at least Hinata had worn a condom, so that clean-up was easy enough. He left Kageyama for a moment to fetch some tissue and helped clean up his abdomen after untying him, then together they sat on the bed against the wall, panting and sharing a glass of water Hinata had gotten for them.

"Wow...I can't believe it. I...I had sex with a guy. With you!"

"Congrats," Kageyama said amusedly, "you lost your virginity. How do you feel?"

Hinata shrugged, "Good I think. I feel...yeah, I feel good."

"Mm, yeah, you felt real good."

Kageyama leaned over and kissed Hinata on the lips -- this time, Hinata wasn't taken by surprise and he lovingly returned the kiss.

"Can I use your shower?" he asked and Hinata nodded, explaining the extra towels were in the bathroom.

Alone with the sound of the shower echoing in the tiny apartment, Hinata reflected on his thoughts. He finally went all the way with Kageyama, a guy he hated just a week before. Was he going too fast? He couldn't answer that.

_Am I happy? Is this okay?_

That question he could answer -- he felt happy, elated even, and realized something was blossoming between he and Kageyama. But then, like a recurring curse, Yachi's words were nagging at his mind.

_"He always takes guys from me. You aren't the first."_

He gulped down more water as worry gnawed at his heartstrings.

_No, this isn't the time. He let me tie him up, we went on a date. He cares for me....right?_

That question...was a little harder to answer. Kageyama might be nice now, but who knows how long it would last. Would he change now that they slept together? Did he get what he wanted? Only time would tell. For now, he basked in the afterglow of his orgasm and waited for Kageyama's return.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Edited as of May 24, 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER CHAPTER ALREADY AHH!! I feel like I'm updating fast, but maybe not.
> 
> ALSO, EXCITING ANNOUNCEMENT! I'M TAKING COMMISSIONS!! If there's a story you want to have written, doesn't matter what the pairing or fandom is, I'm willing to write it.  
> Check out [~this post~](http://bitchwat.tumblr.com/post/160243745554/bitchwats-commission-info) for more information!
> 
> Enjoy! <3

The next day, Hinata woke feeling rather crumpled since he and Kageyama were fighting for space on the bed. They enjoyed cuddling as much as the next couple, but their body heat made it unbearable and by morning the bed was bare except for them. When they were awake, Hinata offered to make breakfast after his shower, to which Kageyama agreed, but he ate quickly and hardly spoke that morning.

"What's the hurry?" Hinata had asked.

"Nothing, just meeting a friend." Kageyama replied before shoving more scrambled egg into his mouth. 

After breakfast, he left, giving Hinata a quick kiss on the forehead before hustling down the stairway of his building. Hinata knew he shouldn't be upset, but when Kageyama left, his home suddenly felt...empty. Against his better judgment, he headed for the laundry bin in the bathroom closet and dug through it, pulling out Kageyama's gray shirt before crawling back into the warmth of his bed and pulling the cover off the floor over himself. There was much more space now, but he found himself curling up in the spot where Kageyama had been sleeping, tugging his shirt up to his face and taking a deep inhale. It smelled like his shampoo, his faint cologne, his sweat, and just...him.

"This is so creepy." He said to himself. "But it smells so good. Jus'like him."  
Before he knew it, sleep was taking him over again. He hadn't slept well the night before -- for reasons that left him gushing like a school girl -- and with Kageyama's scent surrounding him, it was easy to fall back into that blissful nothingness.

...

**_BZZT. BZZT._ **

"Uggh," he groaned, rolling over under the covers and snaking his arm out to grab his phone that was lying on the ground.

"Hello?" He asked sleepily.

"Hinata-kun, it's Ukai. Are you up?"

"Uhhh--"

"You know the beach shoot is this afternoon, right? At Hayama beach?"

"Umm--"

"Well, it is. We're meeting there at one. I managed to book two hours of privacy on the beach for the shoot, so don't be late! Do you need a ride?"

"Yes please!"

"Okay, meet at the studio by eleven thirty. Takeda has a van to take some of us over."

"What about the others?"

"Ryuu's sister is going to drive the rest. Don't worry. See you there."

Hinata sighed and closed his phone, looking at the screen to check the time. 

_It's only nine, I have a couple hours still. Just enough time to sleep._

He rolled over again, snuggling up to Kageyama's shirt and closing his eyes...but of course, now he couldn't sleep.

_Why didn't Kageyama tell me about the shoot today?  Is that why he left in a hurry?_

Hinata's gut twisted with worry and he was reminded of their fight not too long ago; though they were dating, he couldn't foolishly forget what Kageyama said to him during his shoot.  

" _You need more than just a pretty face."_

 

He physically shook his head to rid himself of the negative thoughts.  Instead, his mind went to thoughts of the pending shoot, of seeing Yachi again, seeing Kageyama in just swim shorts, wondering if they would have time to actually go swimming, and a million other ideas. At this point he was too awake now to even think of sleeping, so he rolled out of bed and got ready for the day, deciding to hit the gym and maybe meet up with Kenma and Kuroo for coffee if they were free.

* * *

The ride to the beach was quiet. And lonely. He hoped he would ride in the same van as Kageyama, but the airhead showed up late and hopped into the other van with Ryuu, Noya, Kiyoko, Yachi, Takeda, and Ryuu's sister, Saeko. Meanwhile, Hinata rode with Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Daichi, Suga, Ukai, and surprisingly, Azumane Asahi. He had met him at the karaoke bar the week before, but he had no clue he was employed by Ukai-san since he was hardly around.

During the car ride, he learned Asahi only worked part-time as a model. He was a student the rest of the time, studying teaching at Tokyo University; Hinata was baffled by the fact that he even had time to work. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi opened up to him more as well, thanks to that quick photoshoot they did the day before. Kei talked about how he got into modeling during his early years in college, how Yamaguchi was studying photography and Kei was a subject for many of his photos; he was found through Yamaguchi's blog and the rest is history. Furthermore, he secured a job for Yamaguchi using his contract, stating he would only work if Yamaguchi could, too.

"Waah, you're so cool, Tsukishima!" Hinata had said, making Tsukishima click his tongue before turning away to look out the window, his blush clearly evident in his reflection.

After just an hour, the crew finally arrived at the beach. While Daichi and the others quickly set-up the area, Hinata, Ryuu, Saeko, and Noya headed down to the shore. Ryuu and Noya were already running through the water, splashing each other loudly and wrestling in the shallow water while Saeko set-up her beach towel to start tanning. Meanwhile, Hinata kicked off his shoes and let his feet bury under the sand, letting the small grains weave between his toes, slipping over his smooth skin like water. He was so lost in the warmth of the sand, he didn't notice Kageyama was standing beside him, admiring him in silence before making his presence known. Hinata smiled up at him; his windswept hair, his calm sea-blue eyes, and his faint smile had Hinata's knees going weak and for a moment his hand inched forward to grab his, but then the sound of Noya's laughter snapped him back, making his hand recoil.

It wasn't long before Ukai called them over to prepare and the models began changing into their assigned swimsuits underneath a small tent the crew had set up for them. Kiyoko and Yachi got right to work with make-up and it was then Hinata noticed they, too, were wearing designer swimsuits.

"Are you guys going to be swimming during the shoot?" Hinata asked, keeping his gaze away from Yachi by all means possible.

"No, we're going to be a part of the shoot. Girls wear swimwear, too, you know." Kiyoko stated plainly.

"I know!" Hinata defended, ignoring the heat on his cheeks. "I didn't know you two modeled is all, geez."

Kiyoko smiled, then resumed her quiet demeanor to finish off Hinata's make-up and hair before sending him off and switching to Tsukishima.

With everyone set and only just over an hour to shoot, Daichi, Suga, and Yamaguchi were photographing so they could have as many shots as needed to work with. First up were the single shots on the beach; Tsukishima was first and Hinata was in awe of how he worked the camera. His lithe body hit every angle, his glasses sheening in the sun and his naturally blond hair looking heavenly. Then came Asahi -- he was gorgeous all on his own, but done up in swim trunks, his muscular body lightly sprayed with cooking oil, and his wavy locks cascading onto his shoulders he was downright Godly. Daichi even went in to take some close-up shots for Asahi's portfolio because he was looking so good.

Next, Kageyama and Kiyoko were paired off in the water, directed to act as "romantic as possible". Hinata scoffed thinking it was impossible for Kageyama, but as soon as Daichi said "go!", he was hugging Kiyoko, picking her up and swinging her around just like a young couple at a beach would. When she tripped from the strong waves hitting her ankles, Kageyama caught her like any gentleman would, with his arm around her waist and hand gently grasping her delicate wrist. Most shocking of all was his smile. He looked like he was having the time of his life, with his eyes light and giddy, teeth glistening white and cheeks just a touch of red from the action shots.

_He looks like he's in love. Does he look that way with me?_

Their session continued, with the pair holding hands and walking along the shore, switching to waist-holding and even a few shots of them cuddling in the sand. 

_It's just a photoshoot. Don't get jealous. If he liked her, he'd already be dating her._

But then they were on their backs in the sand, fingers just grazing each other and eyes locked on to one another. Suga quickly fixed up their swimsuits and hair for the shoot, fighting against the breeze that would knock a hair out of place, and when their heads moved in just a tad closer together, Hinata felt his jealousy rear its ugly head once more. Then, something worse -- Hinata's chest tightened and a cold numbness crept up from his fingertips and toes like a coming frost when he realized he couldn't remember Kageyama ever looking this way with him.

"Hinata! You and Yachi are up!" Takeda called, waving them over to the beach blanket and parasol that was set-up for them. 

Hinata gulped as Yachi passed by him all done up in a lacy white swimsuit, designer glasses, and some jewelry. Hinata reluctantly followed, his gut churning when Yachi laid down on the colourfully decorated blanket and he realized he was to lay next to her.

"Hurry up, Hinata. We're running out of time." Daichi politely ordered.

He nodded and took his place by Yachi, letting Suga brush off any sand and make small corrections to their wardrobe.

"Okay, so just like Kageyama and Kiyoko-san, act like a couple."

He could feel the sweat trickling down his back, but then Yachi was scooching over and leaning into his side, tilting her head to rest it on his shoulder and he followed suit. He leaned back slightly, placing his arm behind her body to rest his hand on the blanket, and turned to nuzzle his nose into her hair while smiling.

_She smells like fresh strawberries._

"Good! Another!"

Underneath the hot sun, Hinata's freckles bloomed, blossoming out all over his shoulders, along his back, down his neck, and even on his thighs. They were lightly coloured for the most part, but with how pale his skin was they stuck out like stars at midnight. 

"Oh, Hinata, your freckles--" Suga started.

"I know, I-I'm sorry!" He broke away from Yachi for a moment, who was leaning away slightly to inspect them. "They always come out under the sun. Um, you might have to photoshop them out."

"No, no, they're perfect! I was just going to say they look really good in the shots!"

Hinata lit up, smiling wide and feeling a surge of confidence hit him. Next shot, he and Yachi were lying on the blanket on their backs, holding hands and gazing at each other -- the air was awkward with neither of them wanting to look at the other, and even Yamaguchi could tell their poses were forced.

"Guys, loosen up more. You're too stiff." He commented.

"Yeah, this doesn't feel right," Daichi added.

Panicking, Hinata grabbed a handful of sand and let it slip from his grasp onto Yachi's stomach. She looked down in shock at first, then to Hinata, her eyes angry and annoyed.

_Shit! What am I doing!_

He stopped, then...Yachi reached behind herself to grab a handful and lunged it at Hinata's chest. Before they knew it, they were in a sandwar, lobbing sand here and there, grabbing the other's arm to try and make them defenseless only to get sand poured down their bottoms or tops, all while laughing and screeching in amusement. Yamaguchi was about to call it off, but Daichi stopped him, choosing instead to take advantage of the joyous moment and Yamaguchi fell behind him to take shots.

When they took a break to dust off the sand, Hinata noticed Kageyama in the foreground, standing behind Suga to review the photographs on the laptop. His lips were curved into a frown, eyes narrowed and focused.

_He isn't smiling...why isn't he smiling?_

He looked up then, their eyes locking for a second before he turned away to join Noya and Ryuu by the water. Worry gnawed away at Hinata, but he couldn't let himself get distracted in the middle of a shoot. After a few more poses, the session was done and guests started leaking out onto the beach to set up their chairs, parasols, and bags. While everyone packed up, Hinata decided to join Kageyama who was now sitting on the beach by himself, looking out onto the water.

"Hey, Kageyama." Hinata said while taking a seat next to him.

"Hm." He replied, not even turning to acknowledge him.

"Uh...you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You had some good shots back there, you know. You and Yachi seemed to be enjoying yourselves." Kageyama said sourly.

_Oh, that's why he wasn't smiling. Cute._

"Pfft, don't even start. You have _no idea_ how awkward that was. I just wanted to break the tension, y'know? Otherwise, it would have just been a waste of time."

"Yeah? Prove it." Now Kageyama was looking at him, wearing the same serious expression as before.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Kageyama took a moment to look around the surrounding area, before spotting a couple changing stalls further back on the shore.

"There. Let's go there." Kageyama pointed, standing up and brushing the sand from his hands. Hinata looked on, confused.

_A changing stall? How am I going to prove -- oh._

"Kageyama! Now?? There??"

Kageyama turned to look at him. "You going to prove you're loyal to me or not? Let's go."

Hinata grunted in annoyance, but stood up and followed him over nonetheless. When they saw that no one was in the immediate area, they disappeared inside the wooden stall. It had walls just like blinds -- they could see out if they looked down beyond the slats, but no one could see in, with a solid wall to block the other changing room. It was enclosed, but open enough that if they made the slightest sound they would be found out. It smelled of wet wood and sand.

"Kageyama," Hinata whispered, "this really isn't a good time! Let's just go back to your place, okay?"

Kageyama wasn't having any of it. Shoving himself against the wall, he pulled Hinata against him; sand and saltwater rubbed off onto him, making his skin gritty and slick, and Kageyama's cologne was back in his nostrils, bringing a sense of comfort. Their lips were on each other instantly, careful not to make too much noise as their lips caressed each other before their tongues darted out into their mouths. Hinata was starting to get a hang of this, kissing another man like it was nothing, but then Kageyama's hands were gripping his rear, pulling him closer against his hardening erection and he found himself feeling weak and woozy all over again.

"Kageyama..." he groaned, kissing down Kageyama's neck and hugging him close.

"Hinata," he whispered back, "I need you so badly. Please."

Suddenly, Kageyama's full erection was rubbing against him, his hands gripping even harder; the combination of the two made Hinata gasp and he covered his mouth to muffle himself.

"Wh-what do you want me to do?"

"Suck me? And...finger me. Yeah."

"But there's no lube! Won't it hurt?"

Kageyama shook his head. "Just use lots of spit. Please, Shouyou, I need it."

His lips were on Hinata's neck now, kissing and mouthing at the sensitive skin, making Hinata whimper before giving in. He dropped to his knees, pulling Kageyama's swim trunks down with him; his cheeks flared red when he was presented with his cock, standing proudly and already discoloured at the head. He had only done this once before and he knew he was sloppy, but if Kageyama was begging him to do it then he must be at least satisfactory, right?

"Shouyou..." Kageyama murmured, brushing his hand through Hinata's hair to bring him closer to his erection.

The sound of children laughing and running by the stall sent his heart racing. If anyone looked in here, they were done for; but, Kageyama was looking so needy and begging him so nicely...Hinata couldn't resist. He steadied his nerves then opened his mouth, letting his drool pool on his tongue and spilling it over the head as he took it in. Kageyama groaned lowly as his head fell back against the wall, sparking Hinata's courage and he took in even more.

"That's it, baby, just like that. Nice and slow."

Hinata hummed as he worked, knowing Kageyama enjoyed the little vibrations, smirking whenever he heard him gasp or saw his thighs twitch from the spike in pleasure. He tried his best to tighten his lips, but when his jaw began to ache he focused on creating as much saliva as possible, making Kageyama's dick wet until it was dripping over his sac.

"F-fingers." Kageyama reminded him in a shaky voice and Hinata pulled off, wiping the spittle from his chin and shoving two fingers in his mouth to coat them in a thick layer of saliva, only to be slightly put off by the grains of sand that were now lodged in his teeth. He pulled them out, eyeing the strings of liquid webbing between his fingers.

"Hurry dumbass! Before it dries!"

Kageyama lifted his leg to rest it on Hinata's shoulder while Hinata hurriedly stroke his fingers over his rear to find his entrance; once found, he gently pushed both inside, knowing Kageyama wouldn't be patient enough to start with one.

"Uhn! Fff--ah~"

"Is it okay?" Hinata asked quietly. His blush spread to his shoulders now with the sweet sounds Kageyama made.

"Y-yeah." He murmured back.

Excited, Hinata took his cock back in his mouth to suck lovingly on the hard flesh and enjoying the high-pitched whines Kageyama made when he hit a particularly good spot. He could taste the pre-cum dribbling onto his tongue and he swallowed it back before using his tongue to swirl around the glans and shaft, coating it in more saliva before he started bobbing his head again.

"Fuck, Shouyou. S-so good, I'm gonna cum soon. Fuck me harder."

Hinata exhaled deeply through his nose in embarrassment; regardless, he did as he was told, using as much force as he could to thrust his fingers up into Kageyama before pulling out almost all the way. 

**_KNOCK KNOCK._ **

“Kageyama-san? Hinata-kun? You in there?” Suga called suddenly, making them freeze. They looked at each other wondering who should answer; since Hinata’s mouth was currently ‘busy’, Kageyama chose to respond.

“What is it?” He answered.

“We’re leaving in a few minutes! Where’s Hinata?”

“How should I know? I’m not his babysitter!” 

“I know that, but you were seen with him last. He didn’t say where he was going? And why are you in there anyway?!” 

While they spoke, Hinata removed his lips from Kageyama to let his jaw recover, but his fingers were still deep inside him; then, an idea sparked.

_Payback!_

In one go, Hinata lodged his fingers as deep as they could go, making Kageyama tense up, then he started prodding his prostate. He met Kageyama’s deathly glare with a mischievous smile, before prodding even harder. Kageyama’s hand flew up to cover his mouth, his head knocking back against the wall and eyes shutting tight.

“You okay? What was that?” Suga asked worriedly.

“N-nothing! I’m fuh-fuh-fine!”

“You don’t sound fine. I’m coming in!” 

“NO!” Kageyama’s other hand slammed against the door, startling even Hinata, but he didn’t let up. “I’m fine! Go find Hinata!”

“Where?!” He sounded annoyed now, his voice seemingly impatient and unimpressed.

“I DON’T KNOW! Mm-m-maybe he got ice cream!”

As angry as he was, Kageyama’s hips were now rolling back onto Hinata’s fingers; the lewd action had Hinata’s cock aching painfully and he groped his hand over his swim trunks to rub at it.

“Oh, right! I’ll go look for him. We’re leaving in fifteen minutes by the way!”

“O-okay!”

They could hear sand fly against the door as Suga walked away and when they were sure they were alone, Kageyama was whimpering with lust.

“Shouyou, you little shit! Fuck, that felt so good. I’m so close. Fuck!”

“Shhh!!” Hinata scolded. “Stay quiet and I’ll make you cum, got it?”

Kageyama’s lips tightened to a fine line and he nodded. Satisfied, Hinata resumed sucking him while his fingers continued their assault on his prostate. Kageyama moaned, his fingertips pressing against the slats of the wall, and his hips rocked between Hinata’s mouth and his fingers; surprisingly enough, Hinata found it easy to bob his head with the rhythm. He kept his lips loose, focusing on the sensitive rim of the glans until Kageyama was chanting absent-mindedly.

“Oh god, fuck, fuck, fuck. I’m---gonna cum. Gonna cum! Fuck--ah!”

At the last second, Hinata popped off and tilted his head to the side, jerking Kageyama off and watching his cum shoot over his shoulder, careful to not let it drip onto him. Both of Kageyama’s hands were in Hinata’s hair by now, tugging lightly while his hips twitched with the last of his orgasm. When he settled, Hinata removed himself fully, then turned his attention to his own erection; he pulled his trunks down just enough since he was still on his knees and frantically pumped his fist over his shaft, panting heavily with his forehead resting against the wall.

“Shouyou...let me do that for you.”

Kageyama kneeled behind him in the sand and pressed against his back, his chin resting on his shoulder so he could watch and Hinata let his lithe fingers take over. They wrapped around him expertly, knowing just how much pressure to use and what pace to go at; Hinata let his body relax, his palms buried in the sand and forehead pressing gently on the wall.

“T-Tobio...close.”

He could feel soft lips on his neck and he groaned in approval, bottom lip between his teeth and smiling. When he came, he bit down harder in an attempt to muffle himself; he heard Kageyama sigh with him as if seeing him cum was just as satisfying as the act itself. He could understand that, in fact, he was sure if he tried hard enough, he could cum just from watching Kageyama get himself off.

They relaxed into each other, their bodies curling around the other as if they were made for each other, their hands resting together on Hinata’s stomach and sweat keeping them stuck together.

“That was really good,” Hinata commented and Kageyama hummed back. “Did I...prove myself to you?”

Kageyama laughed. “Dumbass, I only said that so you would come in here with me. No way you would if I just asked you to.”

Hinata flared up, feeling every little baby hair on his shoulders stand on end. “You asshole!”

Kageyama kept laughing, even as he placed a kiss on Hinata’s cheek (which Hinata tried to avoid to no avail), then got up from the sand and tidied up his appearance. Hinata stood with him, still bristling with feigned rage, then left the changing room with him. When he stepped out, he noticed Yachi looking their way from her spot on the beach.

_Crap! She saw us!_

"Hey, let's ride back together okay?" Kageyama interjected, looking at him with those calming blue eyes and Hinata's problems melted away like ice cream under the sun.

"Yeah, okay." He responded before the two separated to gather their things and change. Alone with his thoughts as he was grabbing his clothes, Hinata hoped and prayed Yachi wouldn't say anything; then again, she already knew about him and Kageyama, even if he denied it earlier, and hadn't said anything yet. So maybe they were safe? As he pondered, he didn't notice Ukai coming up behind him.

"Oi, Hinata. I want to talk to you about something." He said.

Hinata jumped, turning around suddenly to face Ukai. "S-Sure thing, what about?"

Nervously, Ukai side-eyed Kageyama who was just a few feet away getting his makeup removed by Kiyoko. He gestured for Hinata to follow him until they were outside the tent and away.

"I looked at your shots today; absolutely amazing. You've got a serious talent for this industry, and I mean that wholeheartedly."

Hinata was electric with joy and attempted to keep himself from jumping up and down.

"Thank you, sir!"

"I want to advertise you more. You'll take part in more contracts, get your own photo shoots, really make a name for yourself, y'know what I mean?"

Hinata nodded -- he could picture it now, his face on the cover of magazines, advertising the newest in fashion, his own spread in a magazine (maybe even a biography!) -- his dream was inching even closer.

"How does that sound?" Ukai asked.

"Perfect! It sounds amazing." Hinata answered eagerly; his whole body was vibrating now and his cheeks ached with how big his smile grew.

"Excellent, I knew you would be up for it. Let's get started tomorrow. I've already spoken with Daichi and Suga. They'll be planning your shoot tomorrow. Ten in the morning at the studio sound good?"

Hinata nodded, bowing to Ukai with his hands at his sides. Ukai nodded back and walked past him, then halted.

"Oh and Hinata? Don't tell Kageyama. I've noticed you two are getting close, which is good! He doesn't get along with anybody. But this...he doesn't need to know about this. Okay?"

Again, Hinata nodded and Ukai smiled before turning towards the gear to help pack up, leaving Hinata feeling both elated and confused.

_Why doesn't he want me to tell Kageyama?_

* * *

The ride back was much more enjoyable. Hinata and Kageyama sat together, resisting any and all urges to hold hands or cuddle, but just being together put them both at ease and even though Tsukishima was with them, the group got along the entire way back. Takeda mentioned the warm weather and summer plans, which had Hinata questioning what the best vacation would be if money weren't an issue, and that sparked a debate that lasted most of the car ride.

When they arrived, everyone helped with loading the gear back in the studio since it was a few floors up, then he and Kageyama spent the rest of the day together. Oikawa was planning another karaoke get-together to which Hinata agreed to attend, but this time he was just going to stick to water -- he didn't need to show up to his first solo shoot hungover. Kageyama was just as handsy as ever, but he was able to avoid another "surprise groping" in the bathroom. After the party, Hinata spent the night alone, curled up in bed wearing Kageyama's oversized shirt and giddy with anticipation.

The next morning, he went for an early jog, showered, and headed straight for work. He showed up bright-eyed and full of energy; Daichi and Suga were just finishing set-up, and even Kiyoko and Yachi were there prepping his outfits. Seeing everything come together had Hinata's heart racing to get started.

"Hinata, good morning! You ready for today?" Daichi asked over his shoulder.

"Yup! I've been waiting forever for a moment like this. I'm more than ready!" Hinata walked over to the shooting ahead with a bounce in his step.

"Great! We're just about done, head on over to the girls so they can get you ready."

As he walked over, he noticed neither Kiyoko or Yachi were smiling and his wretched gut told him something was seriously wrong. He gulped, steeling his nerves, and softly sat in the chair in front of Kiyoko. She stepped closer, brush in hand that was fresh with a neutral-coloured powder.

"I'm going to keep your makeup natural today since we're advertising you, not merchandise."

Hinata nodded, keeping his mouth shut and letting her work. She was quick, stepping away from him just minutes later and Hinata looked to the mirror to see he still looked the same, but his features were refined. Subtle eyeliner made his big eyes pop and with some minor contouring to make his features stand out just enough. Next, she added a dab of styling wax to his hair, taming it just enough so it wasn't frizzy or unruly. Yachi picked out vibrant, colourful clothes, all from well-known designers and brands; nothing was stiff or restricting, it was loose and casual -- just like him. The first outfit he picked was a pair of forest green pants, cropped to his ankles, pairing them with a casual pale blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and topping that with a gray vest, completing the whole look with a bright pair of sneakers.  The entire time, Yachi was quiet.

Finally, he left the girls and stepped into the shooting area. It had a pure white backdrop with a simple, black stool off to the side. 

"You ready?" Daichi asked him, camera in hand. Suga stood by the laptop, ready to analyze.

"Ready!"

"Let's start with some warm-up shots." 

Daichi got into position and Hinata shook himself loose, then struck his first pose. He felt stiff like he had just woken up from a long afternoon nap; feeling unsatisfied, he played around with a few expressions, then a few poses, before finally bringing the stool into play. He tried to express himself as best as he could, smiling in most of the shots and choosing more expressive poses, but sometimes he opted for more subtle pictures, too. Five minutes in, he switched outfits to a light, canary yellow bomber jacket and blue jeans, keeping the same orange sneakers on. When he grew tired of the stool, he ran off set to grab the rolling chair from one of the offices -- now he was really showing his true self.

"These are great! Keep it up!" Suga praised.

"These are going to be amazing! Once we get a buyer, we can set up an interview for you, too!"

Hinata was gushing with pride and smiled wide for the camera. His dreams were coming true! First, a magazine spread, then an interview -- his face would be everywhere! He'd have fans, he'd be able to get a bigger apartment, probably even a new bike! He couldn't wait to tell his parents and Natsu, and he would definitely have to go out tonight to celebrate with Kenma; his career was finally going to take flight.

In the quiet of the studio, the front door opened and shut. Everyone looked to see what had broken the silence; Kageyama was standing in the doorway pulling off a pair of dark sunglasses and Hinata felt a flurry of happiness kick up inside him.

"What's going on?" He asked. Hinata opened his mouth to call out to him, but Daichi interjected.

"Kageyama? What are you doing here?" He was standing straight up to face him and Hinata noticed he sounded tense. Next to him, Suga was looking worried, too.

"I'm here for the shoot. Why else would I be at work?" Then, he saw Hinata and his brows furrowed in confusion. 

"What's going on? Why is _he_ here?" 

Daichi and Suga looked at each other.

"Kageyama...don't be mad. Ukai--"

"I'm getting my own shoot!" Hinata exclaimed, smiling as big as ever. No one knew about their relationship, so Hinata understood why Daichi and Suga were concerned, but he knew Kageyama would be more than happy for him.

"What?" He was walking closer now.

"Yeah! Ukai-san really liked my photos at the beach shoot, so he's giving me a solo shoot for a magazine spread!" 

Kageyama's eyes went wide. He wasn't smiling.

_Why is he mad?_

"Bullshit. Why would Ukai give you your own spread?"

The words stung Hinata worse than any other, slapping his smile right from his face.

"Kageyama...w-why would you say that?" He asked. His eyes were pleading with Kageyama, trying so desperately to appeal to his softer side that he knew was there, but Kageyama remained stone-faced and angry.

"Because you're nothing!" He yelled, making everyone in the room jump. "You have no talent! No experience! You're just a pretty face, nothing else. You have no right to be here!"

Kageyama inched closer, pointing his finger right at Hinata and bearing his teeth as he spoke. Before Hinata could retaliate, Daichi was grasping Kageyama's shoulder.

"Hey, enough. You can't--"

Kageyama pulled his shoulder out from his grip and spaced himself from Daichi to focus his attention back on Hinata.

"You're not a model." He said sinisterly.

"Yes, I am!" Hinata stood from his chair so quickly it rolled back. He kept his fists at his sides and fought back the tears that threatened at the rim of his eyes.

"I don't know what your problem is, but I AM a model!"

"No, you're NOT!"

"Yes! I am! Not you, or anyone else, is going to tell me otherwise!"

The pair were just inches from each other now; Hinata's chest was pushed out while Kageyama was almost curling overtop him. 

"No. You're not. You will never be like me." Kageyama said one last time, his voice low and clear, eyes never leaving Hinata's, then turned his back on Hinata to leave; Hinata deflated, mouth dropping open and turning down. Why was he saying this? Why was he so angry at Hinata? Why didn't he support him?

His tears were dangerously close to falling now, but instead of self-pity Hinata only felt rage. He ran at Kageyama, tears falling down his cheeks, and bear-hugged his waist to make him lose his balance. Kageyama's steps faltered, but he remained up and pushed at Hinata's head to get him off. When that didn't work, he grabbed Hinata's hands and pried them off him, then quickly switched to gripping his arms and throwing him across the floor. 

"Stop it!" They heard Suga call.

Hinata recovered instantly and charged at Kageyama again, but this time he was met with a sharp pain in his cheek as Kageyama swung his fist and hit him dead-on.

"Fuck off, shrimp!"

Another harsh sting, hurting more than the punch he just received. He rubbed at his cheek absent-mindedly, but his anger was still broiling hot inside of him and he went back at Kageyama with fists swinging. Kageyama lunged at him, too, ready to meet him in the middle.

But then they were stopped.

Suga held Hinata from behind while Daichi had Kageyama. Hinata and Kageyama struggled to escape their confines, but after a few seconds they gave up.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?!" Daichi asked rhetorically -- he knew exactly what was wrong with Kageyama, but he didn't expect Hinata to be so violent.

"Come, Hinata. Calm down, it's okay. Shhh." 

Hinata's whole body was on fire; his teeth were clenched tightly and his knuckles were white from how hard he was tightening his fists. Suga guided Hinata away while Daichi did the same, taking Kageyama towards the doorway so he could leave. Hinata could hear Daichi speaking, but hadn't a clue what he was saying.

"It's okay, it's okay. Calm down, he's gone."

_He's gone. We're done._

When he heard the door shut, Hinata collapsed in Suga's arms and his tears fell freely over his cheeks and off his chin. He sat in the rolling chair where he started, elbows on his knees and hands cradling his face. He sniffled loudly and sobbed quietly, doing his best not to make it obvious he was crying, but clearly failing. He felt absolutely stupid -- he was sure he and Kageyama had something, but at the end of the day Hinata was just another boy to him.

_"Because you're nothing!"_

Hinata sobbed again, his embarrassment growing when he felt Suga's presence next to him. The pain in his cheek where Kageyama punched him was beginning to hurt more and he rubbed it gently. Daichi was at his side with an ice bag he got from the kitchen downstairs and he took it weakly, holding it to his cheek.

"H-how did he--know?" He voice broke between his sobs. He hated how much of a crier he was.

"I don't know. None of us told him about this." Suga responded.

"He--he--he said--"

"He said he was here for a photoshoot, which means someone told him to be here." Suga finished to Hinata's relief. Speaking was too difficult right now.

"Do you guys know?" Suga called over to Kiyoko and Yachi who were tucked away in the corner frightfully. They both shook their heads, Yachi holding her hands up to claim her innocence.

Daichi sighed while rubbing his face. "This is a mess. Ukai is going to lose it."

Hinata groaned at the thought of telling Ukai all of this and put his face in his free hand again. He could feel Suga rubbing his back.

"Don't listen to what Kageyama said. He doesn't like sharing the spotlight. The shots we took today? Almost every single one is astounding! I mean it."

Hinata looked up at Daichi and smiled meekly.

"You're going to be great. Ukai won't be too mad, I promise. You'll need some time to heal though before we can do any more shoots, that's going to bruise badly." Daichi pointed to Hinata's cheek. 

Hinata nodded, but his words weren't getting through. The way Kageyama said his words with such poison and hate -- he knew he wasn't just spouting nonsense.

"Do you need someone to take you home?" Suga asked thoughtfully. Hinata shook his head and got up from his chair. He had calmed down a bit now, but without even looking in a mirror he could tell he was a mess.

"I'm going to change now...thank you both. For everything."

Suga and Daichi nodded. Hinata left the ice pack on the chair, then changed back into his own clothing. Thankfully, he had chosen to wear a hooded sweater today, so before he stepped outside he pulled it up and donned his sunglasses, hoping no one would notice his tear-stained face and swollen cheek. 

Things with Kageyama were ruined. Slowly, he'd come to accept that. But his career was just taking off and if Kageyama wasn't going to support him, then he'd just be another one to add to the list of non-believers. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Edited as of May 24, 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT, ANOTHER CHAPTER ALREADY?  
> Heck yes. Also, we're nearing the end of "Impressions" ! I can hardly believe it! I'd say there's one...maybe two chapters left if I stretch it out. I don't know if it'll update as quickly; since it IS the ending, I want to make sure it all comes together perfectly.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, stay tuned for the next chapter! <3

Hinata trudged up the stairway to his apartment, dragging his feet up each step. By the time he entered his home, his jaw had resolved to a burning ache; he tossed his sunglasses and bag onto the counter, pulled out a pack of frozen fruit, and collapsed onto his bed with the bag held against his cheek

He still couldn't believe what had transpired. His shoot was going so well and when he saw Kageyama, he expected only the best reaction from him but instead, he got the complete opposite. Hinata ground his teeth together as his frustration rose, regretting it instantly when the pressure caused a spike of pain in his cheek. He rolled over onto his stomach, letting the package squish between his pillow and cheek, then pulled his phone out from his pocket.

**Kenma. Something bad happened today. REAL BAD.**

He let a few moments pass, then his phone vibrated once.

**> >Before I ask. Did you talk to him about it?**

Hinata scoffed; Kenma would ask that.

**No. That's not the point though. HE BIT ME TODAY.**

**> >!!??**

****HIT. I was doing a shoot. MY VERY OWN SHOOT. Then he shows up and he got so mad. He told me I wasn't a model. Told me I was nothing! NOTHING! Then I got mad and**

_Attacked him. Shit. I guess I kind of started it._

**He punched me in the face. So now I can't even work until my face heals.**

**> >Are you okay?? I can't believe he hit you! so violent. did you tell the manager?**

The image of Ukai, teeth bared and roaring at he and Kageyama popped into his mind and Hinata shuddered. What if he gets fired from this? His career could be over before it even started.

**I'm okay. Face hurts tho. And no...he's going to be so mad. I'm terrified of him tbh.**

**> >He's going to find out anyway. probably knows already**

On cue, Hinata's phone began buzzing and his screen changed to show an incoming caller -- Ukai-san. He took a deep breath and readied himself for the pending shitstorm, then sat up in his bed to answer.

"U-Ukai-san, hello."

"Hinata-kun. Daichi told me everything. Did Kageyama really punch you? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay. Face hurts a bit, but I can take some painkillers for that."

"So he did hit you?! Agh...this really crosses the line this time."

Hinata panicked. "W-well, it's not entirely his fault. I kind of started it sort of...I got mad from all the crap he was saying, calling me 'nothing' and stuff. I just lost it and lunged at him."

_Wait. Why am I defending him?_

"But did you hurt him?"

"...no. I didn't hurt him."

Ukai hummed through the phone, deep in thought.

"Listen, we need to talk about this. All three of us. I'll let you guys cool off for today, but I want to see you both tomorrow morning. I'm going to call Kageyama right after this.  Be here at 9 a.m. tomorrow."

"Yes, Ukai-san..."

The phone went silent and Hinata sighed, exiting the screen and switching back to his conversation with Kenma.

**My manager just called. He's meeting with me and Kageyama tomorrow morning.**

**> >Probably a good thing. I think you guys need to talk it out & you definitely need someone there to be a mediator.**

Hinata rolled his eyes, but he knew Kenma was right.

**Yeah, I guess.**

**> >Wanna come over? A new game came out and Kuroo is gonna be back after work with some beer.**

Hinata's cheek was still throbbing, but he really didn't want to be alone in his apartment right now. He told Kenma he'd be there in an hour, then fell back onto his bed; out of the corner of his eye, he saw the gray fabric of Kageyama's shirt poking out from under his covers and tugged it out. He inspected the clothing, rubbing the thin, rough fabric between his fingers, attempted to decipher the dark gray graphic on the front, and for just a moment...he brought it about an inch closer to his face so he could smell it, then stopped.

_Fuck you, Kageyama._

Angry, he sat up and tossed the damned thing across his apartment, uncaring of where it landed then donned his sunglasses and bag to leave his apartment.  As soon as he was with Kenma, his stress dissipated. At first, they talked more in-depth about his fight and what the future may hold for them both, but the more they talked the more dreary Hinata became. So they switched to the new game Kenma bought and their afternoon melted away. Before long, Kuroo arrived, as boisterous and happy as ever with not one, but two cases of beer since he heard Hinata was present.

"Shouyou!! Heard you got sucker-punched by that guy you like...that's rough, buddy." He said, patting Hinata on the back once before sitting on the couch next to Kenma.

"Ugh, it sounds even worse when you say it like that." Hinata groaned.

"It's not all bad! Everyone gets sucker-punched by their crush one way or another. Doesn't mean it's the end."

"What are you even talking about?" Kenma asked. "You never did anything to me and I never did anything to you."

"First off, I liked you waaaay before you liked me. Remember that time in grade school? We were talking about girls we liked, and you said 'I don't like anybody. I never will.'"

"Tetsuro, I was eight."

"Yeah but then you said the same thing the next year. And the year after that. And the year after that. And again and again and again. I was convinced you would never like me!  That's pretty much the same as getting sucker-punched."

Kuroo, in his overdramatic nature, slumped against Kenma's shoulder and sniffed as if he were crying.

"Well we're together now, so stop being such a baby."

"Exactly!" Kuroo shot up instantly. "No one thought Kenma would end up with _anybody_ , let alone me. But here we are, together and madly in love! So don't worry, this isn't the end for you and -- what was his name?"

"Kageyama Tobio..." Hinata muttered. He had to admit, now that he was officially interested in men, seeing Kenma and Kuroo happily together was bittersweet.

"I don't know, Kuroo. You should have seen the way he looked at me. The things he said! I don't think he ever liked me...he just liked claiming someone." Hinata muttered sadly.

With the game paused, the room was silent. Kenma looked to his best friend in melancholy and Kuroo was abnormally quiet, wanting to fill the silence with something but unsure of what, so he offered the only thing he could think of.

"Shouyou, there's only one way to fix a broken heart." He started. "You need--"

"---To talk to Kageyama-san so they can both understand each other's feelings and potentially be a healthy, happy couple?" Kenma interrupted.

"No. Beer! He needs beer."

Shooting up from the couch, Kuroo fetched all three of them fresh, cold beers and they resumed playing the game. Hinata took a few big gulps of his drink, clinging to the refreshing, crisp taste of the alcohol and carbonation stinging his throat. Kenma was right, he and Kageyama did need to talk. Eventually. Right now, Hinata lost himself in the taste of beer, the company of friends, and the excitement of video games.

* * *

_"You need to talk to each other."_

_"Talk to Kageyama-san."_

_"Happy, healthy couple_."

Hinata stumbled along the sidewalk, walking his bicycle with him since he was much too tipsy to ride it, as per Kenma who had to stop him from toppling over before he left.

"He's right," he mumbled, "I need to talk to Kageyama. I should do it right now!"

Kageyama's place was a bit too far for him to walk, so he locked his bicycle at the nearest lock-up and hurried to the station, catching the last train to Kageyama's district. He was confident in his ability to talk about what happened, even if it was purely the alcohol convincing him so. Within ten minutes, Hinata was at his place, stomping up the steps clumsily and putting together his argument in his mind.

_"You had no right to hit me! You need to apologize. You've put my career in jeopardy!"_

_"You're right, Hinata. I was completely wrong in what I did. You're an amazing model. I should have seen it sooner."_

Hinata nodded; as long as the argument went exactly like that, he was prepared. He knocked on the door with conviction, readying himself for possibly the worst argument in his life; it was quiet for a moment, then footsteps neared the door and it swung open, revealing a half-naked Kageyama with wet hair and a towel wrapped around his waist.

Hinata's mind went blank.

"What the hell are you doing here? Looking for another fight?" Kageyama's words were laced with hate.

"Uh, n-no. I'm...we need to talk."

Hinata was blatantly eyeing Kageyama's bare torso, though he thought he was being sneaky enough to not be noticed. Kageyama rested his forearm on the doorframe and leaned into it, stretching out his muscles and amusedly watching Hinata lose his grandeur at the sight of his body.

"So talk. I've got nothing to say."

"Y-you what?!" That broke Hinata out of his daze. "I think you mean, 'I'm sorry for punching you in the face, Hinata'!"

"I'm not sorry! You lunged at me and wouldn't stop! It was self-defense."

"Look at my face!" Hinata angrily pointed out his cheek, which was now a mix of dark purple and yellow.

"I can't work with this! No amount of Photoshop and makeup can fix this! You hit my face on purpose!"

"I did not!!"

"HEY!" A third voice piped up from the floor below. Neither of them could see the stranger, but they sounded angry just from their tone.

"Take your argument inside, dammit! We have families here!"  Hinata crumpled under his guilt.

"Get out of here, we have nothing to talk about." Kageyama started closing his door, but Hinata was not done. He pushed himself inside, startling Kageyama who stepped back and away.

"No, we have a ton to talk about. I won't let you push me away."

Kageyama's lip curled; he was angry enough to swipe at Hinata and bust up his other cheek but managed to hold himself back. He could smell the alcohol radiating off Hinata's breath and noticed the glazed over look in his eyes and suddenly, he relaxed.

"Why are you really here?" He asked suddenly, his expression turning into something more curious.

"Huh? Like I said. To talk."

"We've done our talking. I saw the way you looked at me when I opened the door. I think you came here for a different reason."

Ominously, Kageyama stepped forward, forcing Hinata to back up into the wall; his hands planted against the wall on either side of Hinata's head, blocking his escape and Hinata shrunk under his heated gaze. Kageyama just barely hovered over Hinata and the scent of a fresh shower and soap wafted to Hinata; it was then, he realized, Kageyama was standing in front of him, just barely naked and hair dripping wet. He fought hard against his natural reactions, but the alcohol made his willpower weak.

"I...I came to talk."

"Seems like you want to do more than talk." Kageyama inched closer, pushing his forehead to rest on Hinata's, smiling at the sound of the smallest hitch in Hinata's breath.

 

"Look, the door's open.  If you want to go, then now's your chance.  But if you want to stay...all you have to do..." he leaned in close to Hinata's ear, " _is_   _close the door_ ".

Whatever common sense Hinata had was left on the other side of the door he just closed.  His arms shot up to wrap around Kageyama's neck and they exploded into a symphony of sighs and moans as they hurriedly kissed, wanting to steal more of each other with each caress of their lips. Hinata's hands were all over, smoothing over Kageyama's back, his pecs, his abs, then finally untying the cursed towel and letting it fall to the floor so he could stroke the semi-hard erection. Kageyama never let up and let his lips roam over Hinata's ear, his neck, and his shoulders, kissing and licking every part so he could remember his taste forever. Hinata's head was woozy with pleasure and alcohol and he _knew_ he shouldn't be doing this, but that didn't stop him from moaning--

" _Kageyama_. So good. Don't stop."

"Hinata...let me fuck you."

Hinata gulped -- even with the alcohol sending his mind into a tipsy frenzy, his decision was clear on this one. He shook his head.

"No. Not ready."

"Then. Fuck. Okay, wait here."

Kageyama pulled away with a final kiss on Hinata's shoulder, leaving him feeling lonely and hungry for more. His hands dropped to his groin and rubbed over the hardness in his jeans, hips thrusting to get more friction. Then, Kageyama returned, a bottle of lube in his hand.

"Turn around. Drop your pants."

"No sex!"

"I won't. Just trust me."

Hinata nearly laughed but followed his instructions. His forehead rested against the door next to his hands as he anxiously waited; he heard the cap pop open, then silence, followed by a cold jelly spreading between his thighs. He gasped and looked down to see Kageyama's hand smearing the jelly on his skin right below his groin.

"Cold!"

"Calm down, it warms up after a bit."

Satisfied with the amount, Kageyama pulled away and wiped his hand on the towel from before.

"Close your legs tight. Yeah, like that. Okay, now..."

Hinata felt hands on his hips, then a light pressure between his thighs as Kageyama's cock was pushed between them. Hinata's throat went dry when he saw the head just barely poke out from his thighs, then disappear again when Kageyama pulled back.

_He's fucking my thighs. Oh my god. Why am I so turned on right now?_

"Fuck, this feels so...I've never done this before. Haah, Hinata."

Kageyama stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Hinata's body, pulling him in close and resting his chin on his shoulder. His hips flicked forward, then slowly glided back before flicking forward again; the motion had Hinata blushing hard and he steadied himself against the door, letting his body sway with Kageyama. Sure enough, the initially cold jelly was warming up from the friction, causing a gentle heat to grow between his thighs. If this is what sex was like, Hinata was liking the idea more and more.

" _Kageyama_..." he sighed.

"Tobio. Just say 'Tobio'. Please." Kageyama squeezed Hinata tightly. Hinata ignored the sharp pain in his heart.

"Tobio. Tobio. _Tobio_." He whispered.

Kageyama moved faster now, his desperation showing with each eager thrust and pained moan of Hinata's first name. Hinata closed his eyes and let it all sink in -- what was happening right now, he had no intention of it when he decided to come to Kageyama's house. Yet now that it was happening, he was happier than ever, even if his gut was screaming at him to stop. His hand slid down the harsh wood of the door and jumped to his own cock to jerk it in time with Kageyama's thrusts.

"Shouyou. Gonna cum." He whispered against Hinata's neck. Hinata was thrilled by the idea of watching Kageyama cum between his legs and jerked even faster.

Soon, Kageyama was grunting, his arms squeezing impossibly tight while his cum shot out and onto Hinata's thighs. Hinata could hardly breathe; he was so fascinated by the fact Kageyama just came from fucking his thighs, and lewdly he watched as it dripped down his bare skin and came just moments after. Kageyama breathed heavily against Hinata's neck, to the point it was almost ticklish, and his hands never stopped caressing his chest and stomach until Hinata was spent and went limp in his grasp. While keeping his back against Kageyama's chest, Hinata turned and met Kageyama's hazy gaze with his own.

Together, their eyes dropped to the other's lips and suddenly...the air was thick with the awkward realization that what just happened _shouldn't_ have happened. Though it was so easy to kiss earlier, now it felt like a heavy weight was holding Hinata back.

"Tobio--"

Kageyama pulled away, ignoring Hinata all together and offering him the towel to clean himself up.

"You should go." He said sternly, keeping his gaze averted from Hinata.

His chest felt like something was crushing it from the inside and Hinata awkwardly cleaned up the mess between his thighs the best he could -- he just wanted this to be over and to be a million miles away. When he finished, he opened Kageyama's door, pausing for a moment to--

_No. Just leave. Everything's a fucking mess._

He stepped through the doorway completely, leaving behind all feelings he had for Kageyama. He had no idea what happened, all he knew was he couldn't stop crying, not even when he called the taxi to go home.

* * *

The next day, Hinata showed up to the studio right on time even though he was still recovering from his hangover. When he entered Ukai's office, Kageyama was there waiting with him. For a split-second, their eyes met, then broke away -- that sharp pain was back in Hinata's heart like he was being stabbed over and over.

"Hinata-kun, good of you to join us."

Hinata nodded and took the empty seat a few feet from Kageyama.

"Alright, let's discuss what happened. Hinata-kun, you go first."

"Um. I was doing my shoot. Things were fine. Then Kageyama showed up and he seemed really pissed."

Hinata did his best to stay calm but he couldn't stop his heel from insistently tapping on the floor.

"Kageyama? Is that true?"

"Yeah, I was mad. I showed up to the studio to do _my_ shoot, and I see HIM right in the middle of it!"

" _Your_ shoot??" Hinata exclaimed.

"Hinata-kun, please." Ukai put his hand up and Hinata slumped back in his chair; he was fired up all over again.

"Kageyama, the truth of the matter is it was Hinata's shoot. I want to put him forward as one of our top models, so we were doing a shoot for his own magazine spread."

Kageyama was seething. He inhaled sharply, doing his best to keep himself from exploding.

"Now...who told you to show up?"

"Kiyoko-san."

Hinata's eyes went wide. Why would Kiyoko tell Kageyama to show up to his shoot? Unless...

"She said it was a last-minute shoot. I still have her text, look."

He pulled out his phone and searched through his texts, turning the screen to Ukai once he found it. Ukai read through the message and sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"I'll have a separate discussion with her. Kageyama, you weren't supposed to be at the studio."

"He shouldn't be getting his own shoot anyway! He's an amateur!"

"You aren't our only model and at this point, I'm at my limit with your behaviour. I've put up with it all these months only because companies like you."

"But Ukai--" Again, Ukai put his hand up to stop Kageyama.

"Our company is falling behind. Because of your attitude, because you refuse to let anyone else be our top model, companies are getting bored and want a fresh face. I was hoping Hinata could knock some sense into you and show you it's okay to not be on top all the time! You can't get through this industry alone, Kageyama."

Kageyama remained silent. Why was he so hell-bent on being on top? Why wouldn't he let anyone in? Hinata wanted so badly to know.

"Look...I understand you don't get along with others. I've done my best to accommodate that, but you physically harmed a co-worker. I can't tolerate that."

"He lunged at me! Oh but I bet no one told you about that part!"

"Daichi and Suga both told me all the details. Considering what you were saying to Hinata, I'm not surprised you provoked him, but I don't accept his behaviour either."

Hinata's mouth was dry and his anxiety was building; his foot wouldn't stop tapping and now he was digging away at the hangnail on his thumb.

_Please don't fire me. Please don't fire me._

"Kageyama, you'll be on suspension for two weeks. No pay." Kageyama groaned loudly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hinata, you'll be on leave anyway because of your injury, but no pay for the first week. Understood?"

Hinata sighed and nodded; he wasn't going to argue since he just got away with starting a fight at work.

"Now, I think you both seriously need to talk. So let's hear it. Kageyama, tell us why--"

"I'm not talking. You want me to share? Fine. Hinata can model all he wants, but I'm not about to have some grade school meeting where we talk about our feelings together."

Hinata's heart sank; Kageyama had no intention of talking things out, which meant last night was just a lie to have sex and Hinata fell for it. Again. Ukai sighed, sinking into the fabric of the office chair. It seemed no one was going to get through to Kageyama.

"So be it. Hinata-kun, I'll let you leave first. I don't need you two starting another fight right outside my door."

Slowly, Hinata rose from the chair and bowed to Ukai.

"Thank you, Ukai-san. I'll do my best to heal up as quickly as possible."

With no response from Ukai apart from a simple nod, Hinata left the room, closing the door behind him. He was overcome with self-pity, feeling as if he had just been used, but worse was how easily he went along with everything. He wanted to get home as soon as possible but before leaving, he went upstairs and took a quick peek into the studio and saw Daichi and Yamaguchi hard at work photographing Tsukishima in a tuxedo.

_Perhaps a line of formal clothing?_

Then, he saw Kiyoko and Yachi standing off to the side; he and Yachi made eye contact and he quickly broke away, hurrying back downstairs and outside. He couldn't believe it was Kiyoko who had texted Kageyama.

_Yachi did see me and Kageyama at the beach. Maybe she got mad and...told Kiyoko to do something? Ugh...well you got your wish. He hates me now._

"Hinata!"

Hinata had just reached the street corner, ready to cross when he heard his name called. He turned to see Yachi lightly running towards him, her hand waving in the air.

"Hinata! Wait. I...I need to talk to you."

"Yachi, I don't really want to talk right now. I know it was Kiyoko-san who told Kageyama to show up yesterday, which means you had something to do with it."

Yachi was clearly guilt-trodden; her lips were quivering and her eyes were watery as if she were about to cry.

"You're right. It was me and Kiyoko. I...I saw you and Kageyama at the beach and I got so mad! I felt hurt all over again and Kiyoko...she's such a nice person, you know? She said she hated seeing me getting hurt by Kageyama again. Then she heard your conversation with Ukai-san and...well..."

"So...you didn't tell her to send the text?"

"No!" She said, wiping her tears away and sniffling. "She sent it before she even told me what she was doing! I hate confrontation! Really, I do. And you know, she feels bad about this whole thing, too. She never wanted you two to fight. Just to argue or something."

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair; this whole situation was a mess. He knew he should be mad at Yachi and Kiyoko, but he was _so tired_ of being angry he had no energy to start another fight.

"Yachi. I forgive you. And Kiyoko-san, too. I don't want to be mad anymore and I'm tired of fighting with everyone. I...I just want to model and be happy."

"Hinata...I'm so, so sorry!"

Yachi opened her arms and Hinata willingly gave in, embracing her in a tight hug while she sobbed into his shirt. It felt good to be hugging someone, to be making friends instead of enemies, and he inhaled the sweet scent of her strawberry hair to calm his nerves. They stood together a few seconds more, then broke apart, each of them feeling a weight lift from their chests and evaporate into nothing.

"You both owe me a coffee though, got it? I'm going to need it after this week."

She smiled, still sniffling, and leaned forward to lightly kiss Hinata on his bruised cheek as a show of friendly affection, then they parted ways. As he watched her head back into the building, he saw Kageyama step out, wearing his same sunglasses as before. Even with the dark shades, their eyes met and suddenly all time around them froze.

Hinata's heart throbbed in his chest, as did Kageyama's from the endless yearning to hold each other. Hinata wanted so badly to forget all that happened and hug it out just like he and Yachi did. Of course, Kageyama's pride wouldn't allow it. Just as Hinata shifted his weight forward to walk to him, Kageyama turned and strolled the other way without even a glance back.

Hinata understood then -- there was no talking, no last hug. Not even a kiss. Whatever was in store for he and Kageyama, it wasn't going to happen today. So, Hinata turned the opposite direction and walked away.

From that day on, he never saw Kageyama Tobio again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edited as of July 31, 2018

_One Week Later_

  
Today was a day like any other. The rain poured down on Tokyo as thunder crashed above the skyscrapers and echoed throughout the winding streets; below, people scurried about like ants with umbrellas shielding the lucky ones. The only thing different about today was that Kageyama wasn't at work. He wasn't modeling or wearing fancy designer clothes, not that it ever appealed to him what or "who" he was wearing. He just enjoyed being on his own and making a name for himself without anyone else to depend on.

At least, until Hinata Shoyou appeared.

"Dumbass..." he sighed, bringing his pillow over on his face while he laid on his bed. He didn't want to think about him right now, so his thoughts meandered to something else entirely: back to Juniour High.

His uncle had come to visit one summer. He remembers going to a park with his parents and uncle for a picnic and some games. They had brought along a volleyball and from the moment the ball hit his forearms, he had fallen in love. They played all afternoon until his arms were stinging and red, but he adored it -- the feeling, the energy, the excitement of striking the ball, _everything._

When school started, he signed up for the volleyball club at his school where he met his senpai, Oikawa Tooru. He laughs when he remembers how much he looked up to him. Oikawa was on a whole other level when it came to volleyball -- by second year he was the ace of the team and a record-breaking setter. He earned all the cheers, the girls, the popularity, and all by doing it on his own. Kageyama wanted to be just like him. So, when Oikawa broke his ankle during one tournament and left for modeling soon after, he thought for sure it was his turn to take over. Even when the same agent offered him a job as well, he turned it down thinking he could excel in Oikawa's place. He practiced harder than ever, staying late and showing up early; it was even starting to show in his grades.

However...Kageyama was never praised like Oikawa was. No one looked up to him, girls didn't swoon when he walked by. He was an exceptional player, but no one cared for him.

 _"You're a fucking tyrant!"_ One teammate said.

_"You're on a TEAM! Didn't anyone ever tell you there's no ‘I’ in 'team'?"_

He had thought about quitting many times, but he thought if he just pushed harder he could prove his teammates wrong. Until one tournament when he went to set the ball; he was in perfect position, the angle was just right, his teammate just had to be fast enough to---

But no one was there. None of his teammates went for his set. The ball dropped onto the court with a harrowing bounce and the whole gym was silent. It was then he knew he was truly alone.

Right after the tournament was over, he contacted the agent who had approached him before and took the modeling job. That weekend he showed up to the agency, bright-faced and wide-eyed like a true first-time model; as it were, Oikawa was there, too, and he expected his senpai to welcome him with open arms.

_"What are you doing here!? You creep. Are you following me now?!"_

His words hurt, but it wasn't the first time Oikawa reacted in such a way. He still remembers the day Oikawa almost slapped him for showing off during practice and if it weren't for Iwaizumi to stop him...

"Ugh." Kageyama groaned, shaking the thought from his head. Juniour high was a mess and he wished he could just forget it.

Even though his reception was bad, Oikawa and Iwaizumi did end up helping him build his modeling career. Perhaps they could help again? With that thought in mind, he grabs his sleek gray cell phone from the bedside table and opens up a message.

**Oikawa. Need to talk. Busy?**

Short and sweet, just how he prefers to text. It takes a bit before he gets a response.

**> >Not at all~~ What does my sweet Tobio-chan need help with?**

**I lost my job. Is your agency looking for anyone?**

**> >!! What! You have to tell me everything. Me and Iwa-chan are in Ginza getting lunch, come meet us.**

Oikawa quickly texts him the address and Kageyama rolls his eyes. He didn't want to go outside and _mingle_. He just wanted to stay in bed all day. Although...it had been a week since he officially resigned from his job and he was running low on groceries. Maybe one day outside wouldn't be so bad. Rolling out of bed, he changed into clean clothes and headed out, ignoring the scratchy beard forming on his face or the fact its been over a day since he showered.

By the time he reaches the restaurant, Iwaizumi and Oikawa are already finished their meal and are just having drinks. Oikawa waves happily to him until he sees his haggard looks and he goes wide-eyed. Iwaizumi nods once in acknowledgment; Kageyama and Iwaizumi weren't really "friends", but he felt like they could be if they tried.

"Um, hey Tobio-chan. You're looking..."

"Like trash. I know." He says while sliding into the booth across from the pair.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi look to each other.

"Okay, start from the beginning. What happened? I ordered you a drink already so you don't need to waste time on that." Oikawa starts and Kageyama sighs.

"Nothing happened. Just felt like a change." He lies.

"Bullshit. You would find a new job first before quitting. You know I'm going to find out eventually, so just tell me."

Kageyama runs his hands through his hair and he hears faint giggling; looking to his right, he sees a couple young women eyeing him from the bar. One snaps a photo. Any hopes he had of relaxing are out the window now.

"I got into a fight and Ukai fired me. Said I was causing him too much trouble or something."

"A fight? With who?" Oikawa asks before taking a sip of his margarita. Iwaizumi listens quietly.

"...Hinata."

"What! Chibi-chan?! But I thought you liked him?"

"Ugh I do! I mean, I did."

In truth, Hinata was probably the only person he ever liked. He went on dates and slept with people, but being with Hinata was intoxicating and it was a feeling he quickly became addicted to. It didn't even matter if they had sex, he just wanted to be near him, but sex was the only way he knew how to express his feelings. There was no awkward confession or stumbling of words, just two people making each other feel good. Wasn't that enough for him?

"So who started it?"

"He did. Well...we both did. Kind of. You remember Kiyoko-san?"

"The really gorgeous makeup artist?"

"Yeah. She texted me saying I had a last-minute shoot to do. So I get there and Hinata is in the middle of _his_ own shoot."

"She's such a shit-stirrer. So what did you do?"

"Oikawa, you sound like a desperate housewife." Iwaizumi suddenly commented and Kageyama chuckled.

"I can't help it! Tobio-chan rarely gets involved in drama! This is a once-in-a-lifetime moment for me!"

"Anyway, I did what you would have done -- I told him he had no right being there. That he was nothing, just an amateur. Which he is, I mean, _come on_. He's only been modeling for a couple weeks and already gets his own magazine spread? Am I right?"

Oikawa and Iwaizumi look at each other awkwardly and Kageyama feels heat rush to his cheeks -- they don't agree with him.

"What? I've seen you do the exact same thing. He has no right to steal the spotlight from me. I'm their top model!"

He can remember multiple occasions, in fact, where he saw Oikawa react the exact same way he did. The first incident being within just a month of starting his new career.

One of the other models from a different high school had been causing fights with Oikawa since the very beginning -- they were both strong-minded and egotistical as all hell. Oikawa's popularity had been growing drastically since he was so naturally charming, a pro with social media, and the other model wasn't taking it very well. The agency was doing a shoot for sportswear and since Oikawa was the ace of his team, he was chosen to lead it; Kageyama can still remember the nostalgia he felt when he watched Oikawa set the volleyball as perfectly as ever, all while keeping his angles just right to make every photograph count.

The other model, Soushi, had been gossiping and laughing the entire shoot. Kageyama didn't understand it at the time, but now he knew Soushi was trying to throw Oikawa off and make him feel insecure -- an impossible goal. At one point, Oikawa's ankle gave out and he tripped on his landing, causing Soushi to laugh out loud and it was in that moment Oikawa let loose.

_"Who do you think you are, huh? You think standing there and laughing at me is going to make you a better model? You'll never be as good as me! You might as well just quit now! You're **nothing** compared to me."_

Soushi reacted of course and the two bickered and fought like a couple of high school girls until finally, the manager separated them. What's more, however, within a week Soushi had stopped showing up to work; after a couple days more, the manager announced he had quit.

Kageyama was enthralled. Not only was Oikawa rising to the top, but he was able to take out competition -- he didn't have to rely on others for his own success. Kageyama knew this was the right career for him.

"Kageyama, Oikawa was a fucking idiot back then." Iwaizumi stated. Kageyama looked at him in surprise.

"Hey!" Oikawa barked back.

"It's true. You were such an ass, even before you started modeling. You treated Kageyama like shit in juniour high and then did the same to others when you started."

Oikawa sunk down in his seat and sipped on his drink shamefully. By now Kageyama's drink had arrived -- a blackberry mojito -- and he sipped on it while listening to Iwaizumi curiously.

"Oikawa became a top model real quick, but it's not because he treated others like trash. You switched companies right away so you only saw him when he was still being a brat, but if you had stayed you would have seen him when he was fired."

"Iwa-chan!"

Kageyama just about spat his drink out. "You were fired?!"

"Shhh!! No one knows about it!" Oikawa whispered while looking around nervously. "Yes, I was fired. Only for a short time. It was totally ridiculous."

"Hardly. Remember that time in juniour high when Oikawa just about slapped you?"

Kageyama nodded.

"Well, he did that again, only this time the hit landed."

Kageyama looked to Oikawa then, who was now blushing fiercely and avoiding eye contact.

"The manager was already fed up with Oikawa's bad attitude. Then one day this model who had been competing with Oikawa took over his shoot while he was out getting fresh air. Oikawa flipped. I wasn't there that day but I heard about from everyone. Anyway, he freaked out. Screamed at the poor guy."

"I didn't _scream_ \--"

"And then walked right up to him and back-handed him. He was fired that day and told -- what did he tell you?"

"...my manager said, 'you won't ever make it in this industry if you can't work with others'."

A chill ran up Kageyama's spine as Ukai's words rang in his mind.

"Whoa..." he said, earning curious looks from the pair. "So...how did you change?"

"I don't know, really." Oikawa sat back up in his seat and looked thoughtfully at his drink.

"I guess I thought about what was really important to me, which is modeling. Obviously how I was wasn't working, so I needed to change something. It was hard at first -- it takes a lot of self-awareness to change yourself and catch yourself in those moments when you're about to relapse. But Iwa-chan helped me."

Kageyama watched as their fingers interlaced together and for just a moment, a familiar orange-haired boy appeared in his mind.

"Yeah, now he's not as much of a shit as before."

"Iwa-chan..."

Kageyama finished his drink and started sliding across the leather seat to leave.

"Thanks, guys. I guess I'll head out--"

"Wait a second, you haven't told us about Chibi-chan."

"What's there to say?"

"Tobio, please. I know you like to get around, but that night at karaoke it was so obvious how you feel about him."

"What??" Kageyama asked in defense, his cheeks growing hot. He looked to Iwaizumi for help, but he was nodding in agreement.

"I---he was---we---"

What was he trying to defend? He did like Hinata, more than he's ever liked anyone before. Admitting it to himself was easy, but to be called out by people who had only seen one interaction made him feel exposed. Sighing in defeat, he slid back to his original spot.

"Have you guys talked since the fight?"

"Um..." he thought back to that night when Hinata came by and a slight buzz started in his groin.

"Sort of?"

"Oh my god, you fucked him." Oikawa said exasperatedly.

"No! I mean -- kind of -- but just his thighs."

"Tobio-chan!" Oikawa cried. Iwaizumi actually laughed and had to cover his mouth to muffle himself.

"He was drunk and he came over right when I was showering. You should have seen the way he looked at me. He wanted it."

"That's not the point! Have you even told him you liked him?"

"Yes! We both have."

"OH WELL, at least that's in order!"

"Stop scolding me!"

"Tobio-chan -- you can't solve everything with sex. You both like each other and this fight has clearly taken its toll on you." He nodded to Kageyama's rough appearance and Kageyama sunk in his seat.

"Have you thought for a second how he's feeling?"

Memories of their fight come back to him. Reflecting on it now, what he said to Hinata was downright cruel; he hadn't even meant any of it. Worst of all, he remembers hearing Hinata sob and seeing him hunched over in the chair crying while Suga-san comforted him. He had hurt Hinata badly; but, he's stubborn. Always has been, even during his downfall.

"I don't need relationship advice. I just wanted to know if your agency was hiring."

"Kageyama, don't be like this." Iwaizumi comments, but it only annoys Kageyama even more.

"If you aren't going to help then I'll go."

"Fine, fine! Relax. Look, my agency isn't looking right now, but I know one that is. Get your portfolio together and I'll give you a reference. They like their models real thin though, you'll need to lose weight. And beef up your chest and arms a bit."

 _Done._ He thinks to himself. Losing weight had never been an issue for him.

Oikawa quickly writes down the information, then Kageyama leaves. If he was going to start earning money again, he needed to get into the right shape quickly.

_Three Months Later_

Since leaving Ukai Modeling, Kageyama was beginning to learn how to work with others. At his new agency, his reputation preceded him, meaning many of the models weren't keen on working with him. Taking a lesson from Oikawa's experience and his own, he did make an effort to change, though it mostly meant he showed up for work, did his part, then left shortly after.

When he wasn't at work, Kageyama threw himself into exercise. If he wasn't eating, working, or sleeping, he was at the gym with Iwaizumi since he was the only person he knew who was just as obsessed with working out. His new agency was very specific on the look they wanted for him -- thin, athletic, muscular -- the perfect body only a full-time model could achieve. His diet consisted of vegetables, protein, fruit, and no carbs. He couldn't remember the last time he had fast food or even a beer, but it didn't matter so much since he never went out anymore. Between work and the gym, he had fallen into a steady routine -- wake up, eat a protein-rich breakfast, go to the gym. Go to work, back to the gym again, then go home and sleep after a light dinner. Between that, he would snack on protein bars and fruit, but nothing more.

However, every Friday he would make one extra stop on his way home. As he walked along the street through the crowd, ignoring the excited giggles and camera phones facing his way, he turned into the familiar convenience store and headed for the magazine section.

_Fashion Weekly, Fashion Weekly, Fashion--there it is._

His fingers linger over the edge, ready to act, but there's something stopping him this time. Peering over the edge, bright orange hair pokes out at the top of the cover. Hesitantly, his fingers grasp the smooth book and tug it up -- Hinata's name is in big, bold red letters on the cover and Kageyama's heart aches.

Hinata's sitting on a simple black stool, one leg up on the rest while the other is extended out slightly. He's wearing tight, slim pants, a loose striped shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a crisp casual blazer; but most eye-catching of all is his face. His big brown eyes are staring right at the camera, his mouth is curved into a charming smile and his hands are combing through his wild orange hair; it's still as ruffled as ever, but now he's sporting a side-shave on the left side of his head. He's absolutely breathtaking.

**_Hinata Shouyou. Tokyo's Hottest Model! See page 13 for our in-depth interview!_ **

_He did it. He's on the cover._

He feels a sense of pride, but there's something else mixed in there, too: hatred? Jealousy? Envy? His lips curl when he flips open to the page and reads the interview.

**_Standing at only 162cm, Hinata-san has quickly risen to become one of Tokyo's most sought-after models. We spoke with his manager, Ukai Keishin of Ukai Modeling Co. about his decision to hire Hinata-san even though he is lacking in the desired height for a model._ **

Kageyama huffs an amused laugh. He can just picture Hinata's face now, all crumpled and annoyed while he's saying "Haaah?? 'Lacking in height'?!"

_Good. I hope he's upset._

A sharp stab of guilt hits his gut, but he chooses to ignore it. Thinking back, he remembers his first time being on the cover of Fashion Weekly and the backhanded compliments that were littered throughout in the article.

_"Kageyama-san proves you don't need a good attitude to be a great model."_

Reading on, the interview goes on about his childhood, his inspiration, all the usual things only fans care about.

 _ **"Were there any models, in particular, you looked up to?"** _ The interviewer asks.

**_"Well, only one person really. Kageyama Tobio."_ **

His heart sinks knowing Hinata still mentioned him even after everything he did. He could have said "no one actually", but he chose to mention Kageyama anyway.

**_"He was a volleyball player like me who turned to modeling and found something he was good at. Coming from a small town, it was weird for a boy to have an interest in modeling so I was kind of an outcast, but Kageyama-san gave me something to hope for."_ **

"You dumbass. Why would you say that about me?" He mumbles and he reads the sentence over and over again as if there's a hidden message somewhere between the lettering.

Kageyama had never felt so torn apart in his life. Everything had always been black and white for him -- you either like someone or you don't, you're a model or you aren't, you're pretty or ugly, stupid or smart. He liked simple, so that's how he kept his life together. But with Hinata, everything was muddy and gray. He hated him but cared for him all the same. He yearned to see him fall but desperately hoped he would rise above just like he always wanted. In the mess of it all, Kageyama couldn't figure out where he stood -- did he want to be at Hinata's side or stay his rival?

"Sir this isn't a library." The clerk says.

He wonders if he should buy the magazine. He's not buying it for Hinata, he tells himself, he's buying it because he always does. It doesn't matter that Hinata is on the cover; he's just another model. He hurries to the clerk who rings it up for him and he tucks it away in his backpack where no one can see it.

Upon reaching home, he enters calmly; takes his time closing the door and sliding the chain lock into place. Just for extra measure, he turns the deadbolt and when he hears that soft _**click**_ he knows he's safe. He needs to make dinner, he needs to sleep, but tonight his routine changes and he settles on his couch with the magazine in hand.

_Damn. He really is gorgeous._

He inspects every detail of Hinata's face -- his honey-brown eyes (not hazel like he originally thought), his firey orange hair, the faint freckles that dot his cheekbones, and the softness of his rose-pink lips. He remembers how it feels to kiss those lips, how delicious they felt against his own when they moved, how hot his hands were on Kageyama's skin.

" _Tobio...Tobio..."_

He can still remember Hinata's sweet, nasally voice echoing his name and it stirs up something deep inside that he hadn't felt in a very long time. Eagerly, he flipped open the magazine to page thirteen and is greeted by Hinata standing against a blank wall, looking back over his shoulder around the corner and wearing the same outfit as on the cover. On the next page, he's wearing a more casual outfit, complete with a scarf and sunglasses. As Kageyama flips through the spread, his heart throbs more and more until he lands on a full-page of Hinata naked except for a pair of Kelvin Klein briefs perfectly hugging his rear while he poses and flexes his muscles, smiling stupidly to give off a friendly vibe.

_**Don't be fooled by his size! Hinata knows how to pack a punch. Read on for his complete diet and exercise routine.** _

Kageyama could care less what he's eating, all he can think of is licking up his slim abdomen and grazing his thumbs over that sensitive spot next to his hips that he knows will make him blush. An image of Hinata on his side while Kageyama holds up on leg over his shoulder comes to mind and Kageyama's sighing with the sudden lust that overcomes him.

His fingers dive down the front of his pants and grip the already hard erection that's just begging to be touched. He hadn't done this in a while; at least, not like this. He would still get morning wood and the odd erection at times, but when he masturbated it was more of a means to end. This time when he rubs himself, his muscles twitch with excitement and he pants wildly, groaning Hinata's name out loud into the safety of his apartment.

"Hinata...fuck."

_"So good! Don't stop!"_

Hinata is blushing now and panting while trying to keep his drool from dripping off his tongue. Kageyama pounds into him while pulling the white briefs to the side, listening to their skin slap together and Hinata cries out 'yes yes yes' in tune with it; Kageyama thinks it’s the greatest thing he's ever heard. He pulls at Hinata's hair and he moans from the pleasure it causes, making Kageyama thrust into him even faster.

_"I wanna cum! Please let me cum!"_

"Do it, baby. Cum for me. Haah--fuck!" He whispers.

But it never happens. Instead, his memory of Hinata crying comes back and he shakes his head in annoyance. He tries to focus on his original image, but now he can hear him sobbing.

_"Kageyama, why would you say that?"_

His lust is waning. No matter how hard he strokes, he can't seem to bring it back. Defeated, he tucks himself away and sighs in frustration. This has never happened to him before, so why now?

_**D-DING** _

His phone chimed once and he pulls it out from his pocket to see a message from Oikawa.

**> >Did you see the new Fashion Weekly? I know you did ♡✧ He's handsome isn't he?**

Kageyama groans, but before he can answer there's already a succession of messages appearing on his screen.

**> >It's not too late. He's not dating anybody.**

**> >I bet he'd be really happy to see you again.**

**> >You should call him. I still have his number!!**

He takes a moment to think about his answer, chewing away at his knuckle while he does. When he finally texts back, his heart races with nervous anticipation.

**I think I love him. Something happened.**

It isn't long when Oikawa answers, as curious as ever.

**> >What?? Tell me!**

**I tried jacking off to him. Couldn't do it.**

**> >TOBIO-CHAN**

**??**

**> >That's such a big step for you!! (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑**

**You make me sound like an addict.**

**> >You might as well be. Tell** **me someone** **you HAVEN'T slept with.**

**Iwaizumi.**

**> >Doesn't count.** **Anyway** **you need to call him. Or talk to him. ANYTHING.**

**I don't know how. When we talk I get nervous and I hate it. I like it better when we aren't talking. It's easier.**

**> >Life isn't supposed to be easy (・_・ヾ**

Kageyama thinks back on his dilemma and realizes Oikawa might actually be right.

**> >He's going to be at Tokyo Fashion Week. Maybe you can talk then?**

He hadn't even thought of that; Tokyo Fashion Week was still three months away, but the thought of seeing Hinata again made it seem like it was just next week. Would he really be able to face him again? It was easy enough to avoid him in a city as big as Tokyo and he was able to dodge any events where he might bump into Hinata, but there was no way he could avoid going to Tokyo Fashion Week unless he wanted to be forgotten forever as a model.

**Maybe.**

He replies and it's enough to silence Oikawa.

_Three Months Later_

It's the first day of Tokyo Fashion Week and the crowd is thick with fans, journalists, and paparazzi under the beating sun. The sky is clear as birds flutter about in the open air -- the scenery couldn't be more perfect for a fashion show.

Backstage, hidden by pure white drapes, Hinata sits at the vanity anxiously. His crowd-shy stomach has already sent him to the bathroom once, yet he feels like he may have to visit it again. Since its October, the clothing consists of Fall fashion and the makeup is meant to be dark with pops of warm, autumn colours. He leans forward on the vanity to start applying his foundation while Kiyoko and Yachi hurry with organizing the wardrobe. He's seated at the very end and to his left are Tsukishima, Asahi, and Nishinoya -- a new addition to the lineup since Kageyama's resignation. Since Hinata was doing so well, Ukai decided to give Noya a chance and so far he made it seem like he was made for the camera.

At the back entrance stood Tanaka, poised as ever, waiting for some nosy intruder to peek inside just so he could have an excuse to "escort" them out. Of course, Daichi and Yamaguchi are backstage as well, taking photos of the preparation -- "a model always has to be camera-ready" he says.

Not only is Ukai Modeling Co. here, but so are other companies who brought only their top models to represent them at Fashion Week. As Hinata peers down the long narrow corridor of vanities and bustling staff, he sees Oikawa and Iwaizumi down the line, already dressed and done up for the show. Oikawa sips on a drink and his eyes light up when they meet Hinata's; he sets it down and hurries over.

"Chibi-chan!" He cries happily.

"Oikawa-san, good to see you. Everything good so far?"

"Yes, everything is great. Fantastic actually. I'm very excited for today."

"I am too! I can't believe I'm actually here." Hinata cups his cheeks and takes a moment to let it all sink in.

"Let's take a photo! Our fans will want to see us~"

Hinata smiles and closes in next to Oikawa who already has his camera ready in hand and within seconds of taking the photo, he's got at least ten hashtags attached and uploaded it to every social media site. It isn't long before his phone goes off and he flips it open to see the result -- they both look good, of course, and Hinata smiles looking at all the ridiculous hashtags he's attached. But looking further down, he sees all the people who have been tagged -- among Iwaizumi and his other friends, he sees @KagsT

"What--why did you tag Kage--"

"Oops! Gotta go, my manager is waving me down. See you later!" He hops away and when Hinata looks, he can't see anyone waving to Oikawa.

He looks back to the photo and sees KagsT has liked the photo among a few others. Hinata blushes when he realizes Kageyama saw the photo and liked it -- did he like it because Oikawa is his friend or because Hinata is in it? His heart flutters when he thinks of the latter.

_Wait, is he here!?_

He looks around the room in a panic. He hadn't seen him all morning and when he looks now, he can't seem to find any sign of him; not only that, but Oikawa didn't mention him either. With a sigh, he turns back to his phone, staring at the name and gushing over the fact Kageyama liked his photo.

_Get it together! It's been six months and you're at Fashion Week. This is no time to be thinking of him._

Shaking his head clear, he focuses on his makeup again, keeping Kiyoko's specific vision in mind as he starts applying the orange eyeshadow.

* * *

Within an hour, the announcer is welcoming the guests and outlining today's events. Hinata stands backstage, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet while his hands clench and unclench at his sides.

"Shouyou, relax." He hears a familiar voice say and he turns to see Noya standing proudly in a leather jacket and light scarf combo. His eyeshadow is black, striking outwards from his eyes in a crisp, thick line with an electric blue underneath.

"Sorry, I'm just so nervous. Aren't you?" He asks.

"Not at all." Noya smiles widely and a fire lights up in his light-brown eyes. "I never thought I'd have a chance to model. But then you came along and pretty much paved the way for us short guys. If it wasn't for you, I don't think Ukai would have ever given me a second thought."

Hinata pauses, unsure of what to say.

"Noya. I've never...no one has ever said something like that to me. Thank you."

"Ahhh, don't worry about it. I'm not really good with this kind of stuff. You just, you know, don't need to worry. You're going to be great." He says, rubbing the back of his head until he realizes he's wrecking his style Kiyoko worked so hard on and Hinata smiles.

The announcer introduces the Fall Collection and the line-up starts moving. Oikawa starts it off and the crowd is already cheering. At the entrance, there is staff waiting to do last-minute checks and Yachi is one of them as well as Suga; as Hinata nears, their eyes meet and she flashes him a smile. She picks at his clothing and his hair making sure everything is in place.

"You look awesome!" She whispers and Hinata smiles back at her.

"Quickly, go, go!" Suga says and Hinata steps through the drapes.

That first step out when he scans the crowd and all eyes are on him, he feels as if he just jumped off a ship and into the deep blue ocean. His breathing stops but he never halts, not for a moment. His back is covered in sweat and he prays his forehead isn't glistening right now. As he walks down the catwalk, Iwaizumi passes by him on the other side and he gives him a quick wink, but he's too awestruck to respond. This is something he's been waiting for and now that he's in the moment, he can hardly keep himself together; he wishes he could take a moment just to cry from how joyous he feels.

Instead, he keeps his head high, his gaze steady, and makes sure each step is taken with purpose. Within the five seconds he's been on stage he knows there have already been hundreds of photos taken and he still has the rest of the catwalk to go. At the end, he already knows what pose he'll make -- he's been planning it for days now. The last few feet are coming up; he exhales slowly, relaxes his shoulders. He can't look tense now, not for his finishing photo. He takes the last two steps and hits the bend. Stops. This is his chance to show everyone the kind of model he can be.

With a slight turn, he shows his left side where the shaved part of his head is. It's grown in a bit now, but not too much -- it's the perfect length. His right foot turns out and his hands tuck into his back pockets, forcing his chest out. He lifts his chin for that sharp angle of his jaw and the cameras go off with a succession of clicks.

One more pose. He turns the other way now and tilts his head down, bringing his thumbs into his front pockets. He feels like his heart is about to burst.

And then, dead center, he sees him. It's Kageyama Tobio, standing amongst the crowd of photographers, staring directly at Hinata in casual clothing. Why isn't he backstage? And more importantly.

_Why is he smiling at me? Oh god, I can't breathe._

Hinata's panicking and bile is pushing up into his throat.

_Not now, not now. Don't throw up on stage._

Swallowing hard, he turns away a bit too fast and steps a bit too quickly down the catwalk. At the end, Suga is putting a hand up and mouthing at him to slow down. He doesn't even want to think about the face he's making right now.

"Hinata what's wrong?" Suga asks while Yachi strips the jacket and accessories off him to prepare for the next outfit. He sees Oikawa standing at the drapes in his second outfit -- there isn't much time.

"It's Kageyama. He's here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WWOOOOOOWW. What's Hinata going to do?!?!  
> Let me start off by saying you are all AMAZING for being so patient. Life got a bit messy for me and I was busy with commissions, but this past week I've had some time to buckle down and work on my fics. SO THANK YOU for sticking around <3 <3  
> There's ONE. CHAPTER. LEFT. Can you believe it?! I can't. It feels like years since I started this! 
> 
> As always, please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed reading and share with your friends! I'll see you all in the next chapter!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edited as of July 31, 2018  
> Holy shit. The final chapter. IT'S HEEERRRRE  
> I can't say enough how amazed and thrilled I am to be posting this chapter. What started as a small idea in the shower turned into this amazing, in-depth, multi-chapter story and I couldn't be more proud of myself for sticking to it. Honestly, my friends have been fantastic support, helping me when I'm stuck on ideas and cheering me on when my motivation was lost.  
> AND OF COURSE, ALL OF YOU!! Thank you for your wonderful comments and for loving this story as much as I have! In this chapter, my friend @frenchshiro on tumblr drew up the art that you will find midway through and IT'S. BEAUTIFUL. UGH I LOVE IT!! If you have time, pop on over to her tumblr and send her praise because she totally deserves it. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and enjoy the final chapter of "Impressions" !!

Hinata couldn't settle his stomach. Not when he was changing, or when Yachi was ushering words of confidence to him, or even when Suga was plucking at his hair and telling him "you're going to be fine, just pretend he isn't there."

How could he? How could he ignore the one person who stirred up so many mixed emotions inside him and treat him as if he were just a nobody? He had no answer, he only wished Kageyama would be gone by his second time around.

However, as Hinata neared the end of the catwalk, his stomach dropped -- Kageyama was _still_ there! Waiting, smiling, with his phone in his hand like all the other regular people held back by the white rope. Hinata resisted the impulse to jump off stage and punch him right in his face for being so brazen and instead, focused on keeping his expression serene and confident. When he reached the bend of the catwalk, he struck only one pose and walked on, this time keeping his pace steady and calm.

"Is he still there?" Yachi asked when he broke through the white drapes.

"Yes! I don't get it. He won't leave!"

"Ugh! He's trying to sike you out. Ignore him! This is your day, don't let him ruin it."

Hinata nodded in affirmation and quickly undressed. Yachi had the next outfit ready for him: leather pants paired with a light sweater and scarf. The leather pants ended up being a size too small and Hinata hurried to pull them up his legs and over his rear as Suga hounded him. He got them on in the knick of time, throwing his sweater and scarf on before he left and stepped out onto stage looking as refreshed as ever. Sure enough, Kageyama was still waiting for him at the end of the catwalk and his eyes went wide upon seeing Hinata before lifting his phone up to snatch photos.

As nervous as Hinata was to see Kageyama, the butterflies in his stomach fluttered seeing him so enthralled. He looked so happy to see him, maybe even a little turned on? The pants were exceptionally tight and he knew his ass looked amazing in them, it would only make sense "Kageyama The Sex Fiend" would be excited by them. The thought stirred up Hinata's impulsive, adventurous side and he chose to do something that he would no doubt regret as soon as he turned the bend of the catwalk.

Reaching the end he struck his pose -- he angled his body sideways with one foot forward and stuck his butt out just enough to show it off without looking too posh. His hands lightly gripped his sweater to pop the chest out while tilting his head back enough to stare straight down at Kageyama. The crowd ooh'd and flashed their photos, but he only cared about one; Kageyama's eyes never left his, not even when he raised his phone to snap a couple photos.

_What the hell am I doing?! Why am I doing this?!_

Those few seconds felt like a lifetime until Hinata continued his walk down the runway and out through the drapes. His friends complimented his pose, commenting on how daring and different it was for him, but all through the chatter he caught Oikawa looking at him with the slightest smirk on his face.

_He knows._

Gulping, Hinata turned away and focused on changing. There were only a couple outfits left before intermission and through each catwalk, Hinata's anxiety would rise before seeing Kageyama who was still waiting for him, then it would die down as soon as he turned and left. Hinata couldn't understand Kageyama's motives for making himself so obvious except for wanting to be seen by Hinata, and if so then why? He hadn't made a move to ruin his show so far, so his original idea of malicious intent began to wane, but there was no way he was there for a positive reason, was there? Before Hinata could figure it out, the first part of the show was over and the announcer signaled intermission to the crowd.

"That was amazing! Holy crap!" Noya exclaimed, literally jumping up and down from his excitement.

"You guys looked fucking awesome!" Tanaka said before joining Noya in jumping.

Asahi, Tsukishima, and the rest of the company joined in on the celebration, adding in their compliments to each other. Admist the joyous moment, Ukai stepped in, announcing his apologies for being so late.

"Noya-san, Hinata-san, congratulations on your first runway show!" He stated happily.

"Noya, I didn't realize how much hidden talent you have. You were MADE for the catwalk." Asahi said, pulling Noya into a side-hug who excitedly squeezed him back.

"Thanks Asahi-san, I can't say enough how happy I am to be here!"

"Let's get a photo!" Daichi announced. He grabbed his tripod (something he always carried with him, as bulky as it was) and the group gathered for their photo.

"Get ready! One, two --"

**_SNAP_ **

Hinata and Noya were the first to crowd the tripod to review their photo. Looking at the shot of Hinata surrounded by models, his coworkers, his chest bloomed with warmth and comfort. He couldn't wait to send this to his family.

"Okay everyone!" Suga said while clapping his hands together. "There isn't much time before the next part of the show starts. Clean your faces and get your new makeup on. Yachi, Kiyoko, get the outfits ready!"

At once, the group broke apart -- the models sat at their assigned vanities, wiping away their makeup, cleaning their face, and then applying the next theme: winter. The makeup was more toned down this time, so application took minimal effort. When one model finished, they would go help restyle the hair of another model who was still doing makeup -- it was a team effort at Ukai Modeling Co., so much so even Tsukishima did his part in helping out. As Asahi helped Hinata restyle his hair to something more casual, Hinata finished off contouring his cheekbones and jawline. He was so lost in his application, he didn't notice how silent the room had become, or that Asahi had paused doing his hair. Not until he heard a low, melodic voice call him out.

"Hinata."

The voice shook Hinata down his spine and he slowly turned to see Kageyama Tobio standing before him, dressed in dark-wash jeans and a black, loose sweater that hinted at his sculpted physique hiding underneath. Hearing his name called out in that hypnotizing voice was enough to send Hinata spiraling in his emotions, making him realize that after all this time and all this hurt, he was still crazy about him.

"Kage-yama," he stuttered, "wha-what are you doing here?"

Kageyama rubbed at the back of his neck and shifted his weight on his feet, clearly uncomfortable in the situation.

"I came to congratulate you. It's your first show, right? You were amazing."

The rest of the modeling companies were busy in their own world, but Hinata knew Oikawa and Iwaizumi were staring at them, waiting for the inevitable drama to ensue. But Hinata didn't care, all he could think about was why; why was Kageyama here? Why was he so handsome? Why was he smiling at Hinata as if nothing had happened? Why was he such a god damn asshole?

"What the hell..." Hinata uttered, his lip curling as his anger bubbled inside.

"What?" Kageyama asked stupidly.

"What the hell is your problem?!" He yelled, making the whole corridor fall silent.

"Hinata! Shh--" Suga tried to say knowing the crowd could easily hear him, but his words fell on deaf ears.

"How could you?! After all this time, you never called, never texted, never apologized for what you did!"

Hinata was standing now, his hackles raised like a mad dog ready to strike.

"You were such a -- a -- dick! You were a total dick to me! You were so cruel and said the meanest things, and now you just show up like it was all nothing?! Like -- like I would just forgive you?!"

"Hinata--"

"SHUT UP! I'm not done! You don't get to talk over me this time!"

He expected Kageyama to start yelling or throwing punches, but instead, Kageyama nodded and remained silent which only annoyed Hinata even more.

"Y-you -- you made me question everything about myself! Who I was, if I wanted to be a model, if coming to Tokyo was worth all this bullshit -- you even made me question who I liked! And you know what? I still don't know! But after all that, you threw me down like I was total trash and walked away. What the hell am I supposed to do now, huh?!"

For the past six months, Hinata had been wallowing in his hurt; though he kept it hidden from everyone else, having all those feelings bottled up inside made him angry and hateful. Now, he was finally able to let all those feelings go. He didn't care what happened after, he just couldn't bring himself to hold back anymore; he told Kageyama everything and now he was finally going to hear his side -- he was finally going to talk.

"Hinata...you're right."

Hinata blinked -- he was?

"I was a fucking asshole. Not just to you, but to everyone else. Suga, I'm sorry for always reaming you for the interviews and meetings -- I know they're just as important as the shoots and as PR manager, you have a tough job to make sure everyone is represented in a good light. Thank you."

Suga stood shocked, his hand over his chest from Kageyama's sincere words, and smiled at him warmly to show his forgiveness.

"Daichi, I was always screaming at you for the bad shots, but really it was my fault. You're an amazing photographer, I don't think you're even capable of taking a bad shot. You, too, Yamaguchi. I know I put you down a lot, but I was just being a bully. You're going to be a great photographer, just keep at it and ignore loudmouths like me."

As Kageyama went around the room apologizing to each individual person, Hinata stood with his jaw dropped. There was no way this was Kageyama Tobio, the one who forced him into a kiss when they first met, the one who jacked him off in a public bathroom, the one who almost destroyed his friendship with Yachi, the one who called him 'nothing' just six months ago. If, in some strange, mysterious way this was the very same Kageyama Tobio, Hinata found himself unprepared in knowing how to handle someone so...understanding.

"And Hinata. You...you're absolutely amazing. When I saw you modeling that day, I was mad but I was also scared."

"S-scared? Why?"

"Because I realized you were the one person who could surpass me. You're naturally stunning and you're a fucking pro in front of the camera. I was scared of being pushed aside. Of becoming old news. I didn't -- I didn't want to be forgotten."

Kageyama wrung his fingers together in front of him and Hinata eyed them, realizing he was seeing something he never thought possible -- Kageyama was nervous.

"I'm sorry for what I said and what I did. You are not nothing, in fact--"

Then, his hand came up ever-so-gently and cupped Hinata's cheek, his thumb caressing his cheekbone and eliciting the faintest sigh from Hinata's soft lips.

"--you're _everything_ to me. You always have been."

"Kageyama." Hinata whispered and his heart soared.

He still liked Kageyama even after everything he put him through and now he knew Kageyama still had feelings for him. But Hinata was so angry, he didn't want to forgive Kageyama so easily and found himself stuck between his brewing hurt and his fluttering love for the man. What was he going to do?

_**"Ladies and gentlemen, please take your seats as part two of the show will begin shortly."** _

"Oh shit! Everyone get going! We're starting soon!"

Hinata hadn't noticed, but the entire corridor had crowded around them thanks to his yelling earlier and when Suga called out, everyone broke out to their respective companies and scrambled to get their looks together. Hinata couldn't care, because right now Kageyama was standing before him, staring down at him with those enticing navy blue eyes he had missed so much.

"Will you forgive me?" Kageyama asked.

"I--I don't know. Kageyama, I'm so confused. I can't think straight. I'm so mad at you, but I--"

"Okay. That's okay. I'll wait for your answer."

As a show of patience, Kageyama dipped forward and kissed Hinata gently on his forehead. Then, as quickly as he came, he was gone. He left for the far end of the corridor where his company sat waiting for him; Hinata could see his manager scolding Kageyama, probably for being so late, but Kageyama simply nodded and got to working on his hair while a young man did his makeup. Hinata returned to his seat in a daze, his breaths coming to him painfully -- had he been holding his breath this whole time?

"Hey, are you okay?" Yachi suddenly asked from his side and he looked at her reflection in the mirror of his vanity.

"Y-yeah, I think so. I'm fine."

She nodded, smiling at him worriedly, then got to helping Noya into his outfit. Hinata scrambled to assemble the rest of his makeup, thankful it was more simple and natural this time, then changed into his first outfit -- slim black jeans, lace-up knee-high leather boots, and a padded leather jacket with all sorts of decorative buckles and zippers. Shortly after accessorizing, the line-up for the catwalk started moving and Hinata hopped into his place. Looking back, he was a few feet ahead of Kageyama.

When he stepped out onto the catwalk this time, he wasn't nearly as nervous since Kageyama wouldn't be waiting for him at the end. But he was distracted, too distracted to even think about what expression he was making.

 _Kageyama still likes me. Has he been thinking of me this whole time? He's so much more relaxed and an actual decent person? I'm so confused. I thought I hated him but when he touched me my heart went all '_ gwaahhh _' all over again. Ugh! Kageyama! Why do you do this to me?!_

Reaching the end of the catwalk, Hinata struck an underwhelming pose and left.

_He apologized to me. That means he's changed. He's a better person now, so I can stop being mad at him. So then why am I still so angry? Do I love him or not?_

Suddenly, Hinata stopped in the middle of the runway, lost in his own thoughts to even notice Suga at the end waving him down to continue on. Models walked by him as if he weren't even there, paparazzi snapped photos, yet the only thing to catch his attention was the crowd suddenly cheering. Looking back, he saw Kageyama at the bend of the catwalk wearing a gray, metallic trench coat paired with black leather pants and dark gray canvas shoes. His hair had been swept to the side and when he turned sideways, their eyes locked.

The flash of the cameras lit him up as if he were put on display just for Hinata to admire. His eyes were full of that deep intensity that Hinata loved to lose himself in, but what finally did him in was his smile. He couldn't remember when Kageyama actually smiled at him, in fact he was sure he hadn't ever; but now, he was smiling at Hinata the way he did during the beach shoot with Kiyoko and Hinata came to a very important epiphany.

Kageyama was in love.

Ignoring Suga's desperate cries, Hinata turned on his toes and walked straight to Kageyama. The crowd was gasping, cameras were flashing, and in his most desperate moment Hinata pulled on Kageyama's sleek gray trench coat, tugging him down to his level for their first _real_ kiss. Not one of lust or confusion -- Hinata was kissing Kageyama because he loved him.

"I forgive you." He whispered and Kageyama huffed a shocked laugh.

"I thought you were going to punch me." He said nervously.

"I thought about it. But this is so much better."

He tugged him forward for one more, lip-smacking kiss, sighing from how perfect his lips felt against his own and realizing just how lonely he felt without him. Gently, Kageyama cupped his face, letting their lips move together seamlessly before pulling apart.

"I love you, Tobio." Hinata confessed, but he was sure it hit himself harder than it did Kageyama. Thinking it was easy compared to actually saying the words out loud.

"I love you, too, Shouyou. Suga is gonna kill us."

Hinata's eyes went wide and he snapped his head around to see Suga standing at the entryway, eyes wide and hands dropped to his side, frozen in complete shock while Noya and Oikawa jeered behind him.

Yup, they were definitely dead after this.

Journalists crowded by their feet, jabbing microphones their way and shouting questions that ranged from the typical "when did you two start dating?!" to the outrageous "what do you think the Prime Minister will have to say about your public display of affection?!"

Kageyama grabbed Hinata's hand and rushed off the catwalk, disappearing behind the billowy drapes to be greeted by a mix of cheers and scolds.

"Chibi-chan I'm so proud of you!" Oikawa cried.

"How could you two do that?! Couldn't it wait until after the show?" Suga asked, exasperated with the impending overtime he would have to put in now to control the press.

Hinata smiled sheepishly, apologizing over and over to Suga while Kageyama dealt with their friends' words of approval, all the while holding each other's hands with no intention of ever letting go.

  
_One Week Later_

  
Hinata rushed up the concrete steps of the apartment complex, hurriedly dragging his keys out from his pocket so he could unlock the door. When he heard the deadbolt turn, he pushed the door open, dumping his bag by the door and kicking his shoes off.

"It's here, it's here!" He called excitedly to Kageyama, who was lying on the couch watching television.

He sat up, wrapping his arm around Hinata's shoulders as soon as he jumped onto the couch, crashing into Kageyama's side and giggling excitedly. On the floor by the couch was a plastic bag that fell with a _**thud** _ on the floor.

"We look so good!"

"I can't believe this. I never imagined I would do something like this." Hinata was in awe at the fact he wasn't just on a magazine cover, but a LGBT magazine cover. His fingers glossed over the title.

"How do you feel about it?" Kageyama asked, resting his head on Hinata's while peering down at the magazine.

"I feel...okay. Excited. Scared? Everyone is going to know now, it's not a secret anymore."

"You should probably tell your family before they find out this way. Might be less of a shock."

"Yeah. They'll be okay, I think. Natsu won't care and my mom has been pretty open-minded lately. My dad though...he's so quiet, I can never tell what he's thinking. How did you parents react?"

Kageyama shrugged.

"I never told them and they never asked. I guess it's never mattered? As long as I'm successful, they're happy."

"Lucky..." he said, and relaxed into Kageyama's side. His hand brushed through Hinata's hair, relaxing him and sending all worries away.

"You know what today is, right?" Kageyama whispered against his hair. Hinata's heart sped off and he nodded shyly.

"Yes. I remember."

Kageyama's fingers ghosted down Hinata's arm, making him shiver while his lips kissed behind his ear. Today was the day Hinata was going to lose his virginity. It seemed silly to plan it, but whenever Kageyama offered it Hinata became so anxious and scared his first instinct was always to reject the idea; when they planned it ahead of time, it gave Hinata the time he needed to think about it and prepare himself. He was still anxious, but now that he had thought it over he felt ready enough to give it a try.

He turned his head, his lips meeting Kageyama's and together they moved slowly, patiently, building up Hinata's desire at a gentle pace. Kageyama's fingers grazed up the shaven side of Hinata's head before weaving through his thick hair and Hinata chose to slide his fingers up and down his inner thigh, making Kageyama shift and sigh from the soft touch.

"You drive me crazy," Kageyama whispered hotly, pushing into Hinata to deepen their kiss.  Just as things were getting started, Hinata halted and pulled back.

"Wait!  I have something!  Wait right here."

He hopped off the couch and disappeared upstairs into the bedroom where his overnight bag was.  Kageyama never was a patient person and when only a few minutes passed, he was calling out for Hinata to return.

"I'm coming, geeze!"

His footsteps could be heard stampeding down the steps and when he was back in view, he was wearing an obviously over-sized gray t-shirt that Kageyama didn't even recognize.

"Well?  What do you think?"

"Uh...I think it's too big for you."  He said while eyeing Hinata's naked bottom half that was just barely covered by the hem of the shirt.  

Hinata scoffed.  "You idiot, it's yours!  Remember that time I stayed over and we...fooled around?  I accidentally picked up your shirt instead of mine."

"Whaat.  You've had it this whole time?"

Hinata nodded, his lips curving into a smile.  He stepped closer to the couch and climbed into Kageyama's lap with his hands resting on his shoulder.  Kageyama eyed him again and now that he knew Hinata was wearing nothing but  _his_ shirt...well, it was easy to pick up where they left off.  They closed in to resume their kissing and Hinata smiled against his lips.  His hands felt good on Hinata's hips and he rolled them seductively, pressing into Kageyama's groin and smiling when he felt something hard waiting for him.

"Fuck, baby, you're so hot."  Kageyama uttered hotly.

"Tobio!" Hinata giggled bashfully.

"You are though. I can't wait to fuck you and make you cum."

" _Jesus_." Hinata muttered, his cock pulsing painfully from the thought.

Hurriedly, Kageyama undid his jeans and Hinata lifted just enough so they could slip off. His dick stood perfectly erect with a slight curve upwards, something Hinata noticed only happened when he was particularly hard.

"Did you get it?" Kageyama asked with his lips pressed to Hinata's neck.

Hinata whimpered and nodded, reluctantly pulling away to reach into the plastic bag by the couch. Inside, he pulled out a box of condoms and lubrication; he was ready to squeeze some into Kageyama's palm, but Kageyama stopped.

"Stand up, I have something for you."

Hinata lifted a brow, but did as he was told.  He struggled to find his footing on the soft cushions of the couch, but when he did his crotch was at face-level with Kageyama.  Kageyama lifted the t-shirt, his eyes sparkling when he was presented with Hinata's hard cock, and he licked his bottom lip while his mouth watered.  Wordlessly, he looked up with half-lidded eyes, maintaining eye contact with Hinata whose face was completely red at this point, while his open mouth took the head of his cock in.

"A-ah...Tobio!"

His large hands gripped Hinata by his thighs and pulled him in closer until his shaft disappeared inside his mouth.  Hinata was completely awestruck by him, watching his soft lips work Hinata's dick like it were a melting popsicle -- he almost didn't notice him holding out his hand for the lubrication until Kageyama waved it at him.  He scrambled for the lubrication and poured a generous glob out onto his two fingers, then waited anxiously when they disappeared around his hip.  For a second, Kageyama popped off his wet, shining cock.

"Tobio, it feels so good."

"Just wait, you're gonna feel even better."

He could feel his finger gently probing at his entrance and Hinata had to focus so he didn't clench up; but then, all hopes of concentration were gone because now his cock was back inside Kageyama's hot mouth, only this time he could feel Kageyama swallowing his hard flesh down and into his throat.  Hinata shook from head-to-toe, his toes curling from the pleasure and with nowhere else to put them, he pushed his hands into the back of Kageyama's head so he would slide down all the way to the base.

"Oh f-fuck!  T-Tobio.  Oh my god!"

"Mmmf~" he said, closing his eyes so he could focus on the task at hand.  He swallowed hard around Hinata's cock, relishing in the high-pitched cry of pleasure; when he felt the time was right he gently, but quickly, pushed his finger inside Hinata's entrance.

Hinata gasped from the burn, but the pleasure he received from the front was enough to wipe his mind of it.  To distract him even more, Kageyama's free hand lifted a few inches before coming down to smack his ass sharply.

"Tobio!" Hinata yelped.

Kageyama looked up to Hinata quizzically while rubbing the sore skin.  When he saw Hinata bite his lower lip and ask "Do-do it again?", he smiled.

His hand came down on Hinata's ass again, but this time Hinata groaned and squeezed handfuls of Kageyama's hair in his hands.

As Kageyama scissored Hinata open, Hinata gently thrust into Kageyama's throat until drool was seeping down his chin. Kageyama didn't care that it was dripping onto his shirt, or that their neighbours could probably hear everything going on. All he wanted was to make Hinata feel the best he ever has in his life and to make sure he was the only one who could make him feel this way. So, when Hinata started rolling his hips back onto Kageyama's fingers, his eyes closed and mouth wet with drool as he panted and groaned his name, he knew he was finally ready.

He slowly sucked back on Hinata while he pulled out, leaving a sweet farewell to his tasty dick with a tender kiss on the dripping head.  From there, they got up from the couch and stripped the rest of their clothing, then Kageyama gracefully helped Hinata lie on the couch while he kneeled in front of him. Hinata watched him roll the condom on with lustful anticipation, biting his lower lip while his hand lazily stroked his own cock to keep his desire up (not that he needed much help at this point). With both of them ready, Kageyama positioned himself on top, cradling Hinata's head in his heads and probing himself around until he felt himself press against Hinata's entrance.

"Ready?" he asked a final time.

" _Yes_. I'm so ready." Hinata sighed.

With one hand, Kageyama guided himself to push inside until the head slid in. Hinata jolted, his eyes shutting tight while his hands wrung themselves into tight fists behind Kageyama's head.

"It hurts!" He cried and Kageyama went back to cradling his head, pushing their foreheads together

"It's okay, breathe deep. I'll go slow."

Hinata nodded and breathed through pursed lips, doing his best to relax while Kageyama pushed inside. The heat of his body was dizzying and Kageyama had to catch himself from thrusting inside all at once; one day he could, but today he needed to focus on Hinata and his comfort. With each inch he pushed inside, he spent time kissing the pain away and distracting Hinata with languid rubs of his cock; when he was moaning and writhing beneath him, he pushed in and repeated the whole ritual again. After some time, he was finally inside all the way and relished in the soft muscles squeezing all around him.

"Shouyou...ah, Shouyou." He groaned and Hinata listened, returning his calling with a tight squeeze of his ass and kissing his neck.

"Mm! Can I move?"

"Yeah, do it."

With a final kiss, Kageyama sat up, keeping his hands on Hinata's waist and admiring his stretched out form on the couch. Hinata looked at him with hooded eyes, wet with tears he refused to let fall, and Kageyama's heart pounded in his chest. Slowly, he pulled back, watching Hinata's back arche as if he were pulling back a spring, then gently thrust forward into him, releasing a deep moan from within him. Fluidly, he pulled back and pushed forward, pulled back and pushed forward, gradually building up speed until there was no more hesitation in his movements.

"Ngh, Tobio! So - ah! - so deep!"

"Fuck! You feel, ngh! So good I could die!"

"N-no dying, haah! That'd be r-really awkward to, uhn! Explain to the police!"

"Tch, dumbass." Kageyama said with a smile, thrusting into Hinata hard as payback.

"Ah!" He yelled and Kageyama stopped.

"Are you okay? Too hard?"

"Ngh, it's okay. It hurt but it felt really good, too? It's weird."

"Fuck. You're way too hot."

"Huh!?"

Kageyama pulled out and dragged Hinata over until he was lying on his side with Kageyama behind him; he hooked his arm under Hinata's leg while guiding himself back inside. It wasn't able to enter all the way from this position, but it was enough to make Hinata gasp all over again and Kageyama gushed over his boyfriend's overflowing cuteness. His mouth assaulted Hinata's neck, leaving light marks all over where he sucked and nipped while his hips worked overtime to thrust into Hinata at a hard, fast pace. Hinata clung to the couch cushion and craned his neck so Kageyama could have better access, all while crying out desperate, pleasurable moans.

"Too much! Need to cum!"

"Mm do it, Shouyou. Cum for me." Kageyama demanded into his ear.

Hinata whimpered and rubbed himself zealously, so much so Kageyama worried he was actually hurting himself. But then his body stopped, his muscles clenched, and he finished all over himself and the couch as he cried out. Kageyama kissed his neck and held him tight with one arm over his chest, grunting as he thrust to his finish sporadically.

"Guh! Haah, haah. _Fuck_." He said breathlessly against Hinata's nape. Hinata rubbed up and down Kageyama's arm in an attempt to soothe him.

"Uhnnn, that hurt!" Hinata groaned.

"You'll get used to it."

"Mean!"

"It's true! I got used to it and so will you. All you need to do is practice~," Kageyama cooed, licking at Hinata's ear until he blushed.

"Gah stop it." He whined, rubbing his ear against his shoulder while Kageyama chuckled.

With their romp over, Kageyama eased himself out and removed the condom, tying it into a knot before dumping it onto the ground.

"Ew! Go put it in the garbage!"

"Later. Too tired right now. Let's just cuddle."

"Tobio..."

With a groan, Hinata got up from the couch and threw away the condom in the kitchen trash, then returned with a paper towel to clean himself and the gobs of cum from the couch. With that done, he settled next to Kageyama, this time facing him so their sweaty bodies were pressed together.

"You know, you never told me what pansexual means."

Hinata said idly while his fingers drew different shapes on Kageyama's bare chest. Kageyama hummed in thought, keeping his eyes closed as he relaxed against the softness of the couch.

"I think it means...I don't care what someone is, as long as they make me happy."

"What if they're a murderer?"

"Great, I'd have no enemies."

"Tobio!"

As discipline, Hinata bit down on Kageyama's pec, making him jump out of his daze. Hinata giggled while Kageyama scolded and berated him.

"You psycho!"

"Maybe I am, but that's okay because I make you happy, right?"

Settling down, Kageyama suddenly grew very serious.

"You make me so happy, I'd give up my whole life just to spend one day with you."

Hinata blushed fiercely and resisted the urge to hide behind his hands like he usually did. Instead, he took Kageyama's hands in his own, placing a kiss on his knuckles before facing him.

"I plan to make you happy every day until the day I die."

"Me too. I'm not going anywhere."

Hinata shook his head, smiling as he lost himself in warm, blue eyes.

"Neither am I."

"Good. That means you're not allowed to go home, either."

"Whaa?" Hinata gawked.

"Yup. You have to stay here with me forever."

"Tobio! I have to go home at some point."

In truth, Hinata had already spent three nights at Kageyama's place. He was even given a spare key in case he needed to leave while Kageyama was gone, but living out of a bag was beginning to wear on him and he missed sleeping in his own bed, even it was smaller and less cozy.

"Not if...you move in with me. Then this can be your home."

"Uh...what?"

"There's plenty of room in my dresser for your clothes. I have a separate living room, the bedroom is big enough -- this place was made for two people."

"Are you serious?? You -- you want me to move in with you?"

"Why wouldn't I be serious? It just makes sense. HNGH."

Hinata squeezed Kageyama tight, forcing the air from his lungs before squeezing even tighter.

"Yes! Of course I'll move in with you!"

"Let go! Dumb -- ass!"

Kageyama gulped down air when he was released and did his best to calm the bundle of energy that talked excitedly before him.

"We get to sleep together, eat together, pay _our_ bills! Live in _our_ place! Buy _our_ groceries!"

"Yes, yes. So keep that key I gave you, it's yours now."

Hinata gasped, thrilled by the idea of having his very own key to their place.

"I'm so excited! I need to start packing!"

He jumped off the couch and started pulling his clothes on haphazardly while Kageyama sat up in confusion.

"Right now? Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"No! I'm too excited, I need to start tonight! Come help me get boxes from the grocery store!"

Groaning in displeasure, Kageyama lazily dressed himself and together they headed out the door, leaving their place behind to prepare for their new life.


End file.
